Story of Typhoon's Love
by Paulie MickyJ
Summary: Hiroki and Nowaki, decide to tie the knot, but many surprises awaits. What will happen when the past mistakes comes back in form of a child. How will the egoist cope up with their love life? Aikawa is on the quest for perfect wedding for her friends. Sorry summary, But fluffy story ahead, happy ending for sure.
1. Chapter 1

Read,Rate,Review I am new to writing Fanfiction. So help me out guys.

Ch-1

(Nowaki was giggling outside the office of Literature department, where his beloved was speaking something he had never expected in his dreams. He was called to M. University to spend some time together with his dearest. Ever since he had become a full time Pediatrician there was little time they could spend. So here he was eavesdropping to what his beautiful Hiro-san was telling to Usami Akhiko, Shinobu and Miyagi Yoh.)

The day had been good for Kamijou Hiroki. He had a good class where seventy percent of his student paid attention, none were texting and he didn't have to throw books, chalks or anything at his hands reach. Now he had a break of two hours, he was far had with the curriculum and it was also a Friday. He had his delicious Bento made by his giant now he was gladly typing something very personal and exclusive. So as soon as his brat texted him about his shift getting over, he asked him to come over and later grab some take away and walk home together. Today was a good day for the Demon Kamijou, Miyagi was not pestering him nor did the Man-child writer disturb him. He had a rare smile on his face which was peaceful, contended and waiting for the Typhoon.

Hiroki's happy time was first encroached by the petty teen with dirty blond hair. The door flung open and the creature jumped on Miyagi. Hiroki had got used to this after first three weeks of discovering Miyagi and his boy toy kissing one fine day. When the first set of kisses was showered on Miyagi, Hiroki muttered lazily "Close the door brat, you don't want daddy finding out and kicking Miyagi out". This brought back the over charged lovers to reality. Soon Shinobou closed the door slipped with Miyagi to the other side of the room where Hiroki had built a partition of books to give the lovers there much needed space.

Soon the room was filled with murmuring and panting, Hiroki just smiled he was in too good mood to get irritated. He thought "let them be, its only way they can be together". He got the text saying him "I Love You" from his near perfect giant. Hiroki Kamijou forgot the lovers besides him and started typing something personal again. After half an hour the lovers emerged tired and sweaty. Hiroki did not look up, he could over hear them anyway. Shinobou was asking something which put Miyagi in an awkward situation.

Shinobou said "Say Miyagi will you marry me?" Miyagi was gasping for some help from Hiroki but he paid no attention.

"Shinobou-chin we have plenty of time for that and don't you think once is enough for an old man like me" Miyagi hesitantly uttered.

"But I want you only for me, just me" said pouting his young lover.

"I can love only you my little monster, why don't you see that or shall I prove to you like we do it every night?"

"Pervert" was the instant reply from both the dirty blond lover and Hiroki.

Hiroki was still having his great day, of bliss. He was used to this scene now, so he had nothing to be ashamed off since the lovers were shameless. But Gods had their way to ruin Hiroki's day, again the door flung open instead of expected Giant, the tall Bunny came in. Usami Akhiko his childhood best friend and the man once Hiroki pinned for. Now all Usami was his best friend and Hiroki his first editor in command. Hiroki did not raise his head; for he knew it was not his brat, when his Giant came he could smell him and got lost in the odor. This bunny smelled of home cooked delicacies and a particular cologne from England.

"Hiroki, I want your help"

"Give me the manuscript and go away" Hiroki retorted typing and staring at his laptop.

"It's something else, we need to talk and you are my only friend"

"If you want me to talk to you about my sex life for your next BL novel go away, I am your only friend? Go to Takahiro the naïve, for whom you never looked at me. I am not helping you for BL novels."

"Come on Hiroki past is past, you don't love me anymore nor do I love Takahiro, he is married and it's not about BL novels I can assure that." Usami Akihiko had found out from drunken Hiroki that he was loved by Hiroki, when he had asked how Hiroki and his Giant met. After that episode both became clear and honest to each other and had kept a healthy friendship for last four years.

"You son of a Bitch, you had to say that out loud! Nowaki will come here and your words will make him upset and jealous." Hiroki uttered forgetting Miyagi and Shinobou were listening every word.

"We heard it my sweet honey." said the Miyagi with his unnerving grin.

"I knew he was a Slut" Shinobou muttered under his breath. But Hiroki had the ears which could miss nothing once came out of anybody's mouth.

"I heard you brat, Miyagi you mind your boy toy's tongue. You can't form ideas about anybody with knowing everything brat Grow Up.

Before anybody could speak more, Usami blurted out "I want to marry Misaki."

Hiroki was about to gulp down his water but spat it out on Miyagi who was now choking on his cigarette. Shinobou knew Usami Akihiko was a gay and jealous lover, but he never imagined him to be a serious lover like himself. This revelation initiated a fire in eyes of Shinobou.

"When do you intend to marry Misaki-kun?" Shinobou asked.

"Right now, today, now."

"Wow! Miyagi you saw, he wants to marry Misaki-kun Right NOW!" "Let's get married too"

"Usami-san" Miyagi slapped his forehead, "Can't you postpone the thought of marriage until end of eternity?"

"Shut up Old man"

"Well no I can't, I want to marry my cute Misaki as soon as possible, I hate it when people look at his firm butt, stare at his clear skin, try to touch him and fool him for his naïve attitude."

"So says the Biggest Pervert" Hiroki mused.

"I want Misaki to be mine and only love me; Marriage is the best way to do so."

"Yes I agree, you should marry Usami-sama, I will too, I want to marry right now, Miyagi lets go."

"Shinobou-Chin, wait, I mean isn't love enough for you. Didn't you want to love me and me love you back"

"Yes I did"

"So why should we complicate? ne Usami-San why do you want to complicate your simple love life ?"

"Because I love him and I want to seal the deal"

Hiroki Kamijou who was listening to all this was maintaining a neutral position; he was slowly losing his peaceful head. His blissful day was slipping out of his hand. He was typing furiously and avoiding talks. He knew if he started talking now, his thoughts would be lost forever. He was typing fast; very fast as if his trains of thoughts were slowly evaporating because the Demon Kamijou was waking up. Hiroki was trying hard to type and control his rising temper. The frown was deepening and the flames about to engulf him, the only thing making him type his thoughts was the last message his Giant had sent "I Love You". He was waiting for him, to direct all his anger in the broad shoulder of his lover, and turn it into a happy day again. But the idiot and morons in the room were making it hard for him. The debate about marriage was going on, Usami adamant and Shinobou hopeful and Miyagi terrified.

"Today I asked Misaki about future plans, the naive said future is always away"

"I asked Miyagi about marriage he started to turn around the topic"

"Did i? No I did not." said Miyagi with another puff of smoke.

"Can you lend me one, I too need a smoke" Usami asked Miyagi.

"Yes sure, have as many you want".

"Tell us why you are so agitated Usami-sama?"

"I cleared Misaki about future. I told him about marriage and us. He gave me his most cute look, which meant he never thought of marriage, he gave his nervous smile and tried to bribe me with delicious food. But when I pressurized he said wondering 'I don't know Usagi-san'. I so want to marry him, yet I am not in his future plan."

"That's the very similar kind of reaction Miyagi gave me today. Well did Misaki-kun cook Cabbage?"

"Hmm No, it was spinach, garlic salmon and pumpkin stir fry"

"Wow! You remember what he cooked, look old man you never ever remember what I cook" said pouting Dirty Blond.

"You feed me same dish, what is to remember?" Shinobou glared at Miyagi for his comment.

"I mean what matters is our feeling in relationship, Shinobou-chin food is for body, but I eat your love, I love what you cook, now don't look angry, Please look at me. We don't need a change in food style same way our relation doesn't need change."

"But Change is must, Miyagi-san, don't mislead our little Shinobou" Usami said flatly, but was stopped by pleading eyes of Miyagi from uttering more.

"Change is must, you are bored of me and you don't love me anymore" Tears swelled up in Shinobou's eyes.

"I need another puff, you need another Usami-san?" said Miyagi giving up on what to do next.

"Yes I need to smoke, to make my Misaki agree and think about marriage as best option"

"Can I smoke too, if that can make my Miyagi agree too?" uttered Shinobou almost dropping tears.

"I guess you take mine, I will take another from Miyagi San". Usami wanted to help.

"Yes give him if he calms down" said a helpless Miyagi.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

No one knew what happened after the big loud "No". Usami was lying on the floor clutching his forehead, Miyagi massaging is chin and arms and Shinobou dropping tears and holding his left cheek.

Soon they recalled what happened: the smoke from the cigarettes had already made the Demon Kamijou mad, he was keeping quiet. He was typing; he was listening and chanting his lover's name. His lover was going to be little late an emergency had taken place. This delay made him restless, agitated and really pissed. He became more angry on how two super grownups were behaving like the eighteen year old with them. He got more angry when this grownups were allowing the kid to smoke just to help and calm him. With the last word typed, Demon Kamjou looked up, his face was hidden under the brown silky locks. No one saw when the demon had become so angry. He stood up with a loud "NO". He threw a huge book to the arm passing the pack of cigarette, and elbowed the sexy chin, threw another book at forehead of the bunny and slapped the cute baby face of the blond. Yes Demon Kamijou never missed any aim, he was a star Kendo player, and was in the high school team of both judo and kickboxing. No one knew the true strength of Kamijou Hiroki except his lover, who found it within few days in relationship and their night life.

So Usami got hit in the head, he lost his balance and fell on the floor. Miyagi was clutching his chin once and massaging his left arm. Shinobou was startled; this was first time he was slapped. He was more shocked to be slapped by the person he hated most not hate but disliked most.

Next thing, they heard was loud and commanding voice of the man everyone feared.

"Enough!"

"Enough is enough you morons."

"I am not sorry for hitting you idiots, Shinobou stand up and wipe you face now, I mean now!" said Hiroki handing his handkerchief to Shinobou, who was too afraid to retort back.

"You asshole open the window now, you smoke and I have to die early" Clearly pointed to Miyagi, who obediently did so.

"Bakahiko, get up and fix your tie and sit down and stay there." Akihiko followed the words.

Hiroki pulled both Usami and Shinobou by their ears; he pulled the ears hard enough that it pained.

"Hiroki it hurts" said Usami

"Leave me you slu.. …. swine" whined Shinobou who vowed never to use the word slut in front of Hiroki.

Hiroki glared at both and kicked Miyagi on the foot to sit near them. So Kamijou Hiroki started his most passionate speech in years.

"You both, idiots stop it, stop being so dumb sets."

"Shinobou, you don't have to have a ring on your finger to prove your love for Miyagi. I always find you insecure and jealous not only of me but any good looking person. You want to marry him fine marry him."

Miyagi was about to open his mouth when, "I am not finished, Yoh. Shinobou you are just twenty, you have a big life ahead, you just joined college. Graduate first and become stable be an equal to the man you love. Nowaki always wanted to be an equal, not to be proud but to prove his love. Yes you are too young, but work hard and love more and don't jump to instincts like the big pervert here (pointing the silver head). Yes you want to claim him, you want all of him and you don't want to share him. But see the man's story too, first of all he was married to your sister, now he is divorced working under your father. Any wrong move of his will not only end you apart but end Miyagi's awesome career and the academic world will lose a gem. Stop seeing the man as only your Miyagi, he has suffered a lot too. After divorce he was crazy, you saved him. Stop testing his mental balance boy. I know he says he is not gay and you are exception. Well he is bisexual trust me, how I know none of your concern kid. As for marriage few years down the line he will ask you rather beg you to marry. Okay you idiot now let him be, you turn twenty one and then run away with this asshole."

Miyagi said nothing but felt relieved that Hiroki understood his position and respected his facade. Shinobou was mesmerized by the fluency of words from the guy he got slapped and consoled. Both Shinobou and Miyagi thanked Hiroki with a nod and embraced each other.

"I am sorry old man, I am really sorry."

"Sssh Shinobou-chin, I am sorry too, I love you very much" Miyagi broke into a kiss.

Kamijou was far from over, now it was the turn of the Bunny. Usami was never afraid of anyone except his fears for losing Misaki. He at times feared his Editor in Command Aikawa when he was behind deadline. He often wondered how the child of the Devil Aiwaka would be, today he found out the child- Demon Kamijou. Hiroki was on fire, and the fire was going to burn Usami down. The great Usami was afraid, real afraid of this man now.

"Bakahiko, you pervert see the world from Misaki's eyes. He is a kid, a boy not some bimbo who dreams about marriage. Yes the kid is not smartest of all, but he is very passionate in his subject, his major marks are decent enough to get him into post-graduation. In literature he fumbles but tries hard to understand your novels. First of all the kid has no parent only a naïve brother and equally naïve and caring sister-in-law. He was always protected, he wants to be independent and make his brother proud don't divert him you moron. Give him credits because he manages fine, in college he often gets called names and is being targeted, he manages and wins it every day. I agree he is too innocent to see past a situation. Don't you dare marry him and say you protecting him. Let him grow, he lives with YOU that's his biggest achievement. He cooks for, takes care of you, he is practically your wife, don't take his youth away Or I WILL KILL YOU."

"Both of you, you want to marry, I agree you should, but Shinobou you are studying law, so graduate and pass the bill in Diet don't be selfish think of all the gay, lesbian, bi and trans in Japan. Pass the law for everyone, and you are the most popular writer in Japan now, use your fame to aware people and don't just limit yourself to BL novels for fun. Now put Misaki in driving school to avoid perverts in subway and you to go and join driving school Miyagi is the one driving always." Saying this Hiroki Kamijou relaxed and the demon left him, "now all off you go away, my Nowaki is coming, I don't want him to see me flustered".

Hiroki did not see it coming, when all three men in room asked the same question at same time

"What about you guys, don't you want to marry? You have been together for seven years"

Now Hiroki was lost at words, "hmm it's not that we don't want too, we do I guess, umm"

"Say clearly Kamijou" grinned Miyagi.

"Well I do want to get married, why won't I am not insecure bitches like you guys. Nowaki is the best man anyone can have; he is the most important person in this world to me. I love him deeply and I fail to say it but if it's not him, than no one will be in this heart."

"What about marriage?" Shinobou asked innocently.

"Okay fine" Hiroki stood from his chair turned towards his desk and pulls out a velvet pouch and hands it over to Shinobou. "Open it"

Shinbou finds a heart shaped boxed and says "awww"

When they open the box, three males in the room are struck by its contents

"It has two chambers Hiroki." said Usami with a raised brow.

"Well as you can see, on chamber has a ring and another key, I have kept it for Nowaki's 26th birthday."

"Yooou Propossing him?" all of them together.

"Hmm yeah why is that news to you guys?"

"Well frankly you are a tight ass buddy and marriage and you don't go hand in hand." Said Miyagi

"Agreed"

"Agreed totally".

"Bastards the ring is to show my love to him, if he doesn't want to marry ever, I will not stop loving him okay. As for the key, Nowaki never had a proper home, so that's the least I can do for him by buying him a house and may be have a future family in it. Now forget what I said you assholes, my Nowaki should be HAPPY… You will not tell him and freak him out. Get it"

"Yes Professor Kamijiou" grinned Miyagi, smirked Usami and awed Shinobou.

Little did Hiroki know Nowaki was eavesdropping and swelling in pool of love and feeling proud of his Hiro-san, his Hiro-san. Nowaki was feeling little guilty, but the words "my Nowaki" made his guilt go away..

After all of them calm down, Hiroki received text massage "I am at the entrance my love". Hiroki back to his self shouted loud enough to blast the ear drums. Nowaki is coming you better not ruin it scumbags. All of them nodded and gave smile to flustered Hiroki. He quickly put the pouch back safe in drawer.

When the knock was heard, Hiroki uttered "Try learn the manners from Nowaki he never flungs the door open."

The shabby head piped in and showed a big smile which melted the unsettled Hiroki and calmed everyone in the room.

"Hiro-san I am sorry for being late an emergency happened, the traffic was at row so I bought cup cakes for you. You have guests in the room too, we can share the cup cakes ri….."

Before Nowaki could blabber more, Hiroki pulled him inside the room properly and stood on his toes to kiss his brat. Everyone was shocked; Hiroki was never the one to show his affection in front of people. Nowaki was taken aback at this sudden outburst of desire on his lover's part. But Nowaki was never ashamed, he soon put his arm around the toned waist of Hiroki and Hiroki grabbed him by his neck. This kiss was a demand of not the body but of the heart. Hiroki wanted to show he cared and Nowaki wanted to finally free Hiroki from his uneasiness.

Before they could proceed further, they were stopped by the tear filled "aawwwww" by Shinobou and clearing of throat by the author and the professor.

Hiroki was blushing deep, to say anything, it was Nowaki he broke the ice. "Anyone up for a cupcake?".

"Yes yes, Shinobou growled like a child." But nobody noticed the cupcakes were cold.

Soon they were joined by Misaki, "Kamijou Sensei, my book report on Flowers grew red"

"Please come in Misaki, have a cupcake" said Hiroki.

"Hmm Sensei I have to go and cook for my rabbit, I mean try cooking a dish named usage, no bunny… well the book was really hard but it was magical like you said."

"Come in your bunny is here" Said Hiroki.

Misaki peeped in to find the Silver hair relaxing on the chair and toying with cupcake.

"Oye Usagi-san, why you not eating it smells nuts, chocolate, raisin, and your favorite red wine." After this Misaki realized he was blushing and he saw Usami smirking. Hiroki handed Misaki his cupcake.

"Teach me that too Misaki-kun, the art of finding ingredients in food" said Shinobou.

"Sure" said Misaki eating his cupcake, before he could utter more, Usami grabbed his hand and said "Shinobou you take Misaki's number from Nowaki-kun, we are leaving now" they vanished.

Faintly it could be heard at turn of corridor "I need you now Misaki you are adorable and I love you so much"

By this time Shinobou exchanged his number with Nowaki and grabbed Nowaki's number too.

"Well Shinobou-chin lets go" Said Miyagi

Before leaving for first time Shinobou smiled at Hiroki and nodded and left with Miyagi who winked at Hiroki.

"So now what we do Hiro-san?" asked a happy Nowaki.

"Let's take a detour and enjoy our cupcakes in the way and do something corny I guess" blushed Hiroki.

Hiroki and Nowaki walked out of the university happily holding hands and finally stopping for quick kiss and started walking to their home. Both had great plans in mind, but Nowaki knew what Hiroki's plan was, now he had to play cool for his Hiro-san's sake and keep his own surprise for Hiroki a secret.

While they were leaving late, two students saw Demon Kamijou hold hands of tall guy and kiss, but they failed to see the face. Now they had new story spurn "Every full moon Demon Kamijou seals his deal with Devil with a kiss", after all while holding hands, Hiroki called Nowaki Giant quiet loud. Hence the Legend of Demon Kamijou was far from over. Hiroki had no idea what was coming for him in future, Nowaki was waiting for his birthday and the students were waiting for the next story to prove Hiroki was not human.

TBC

#########

Disclaimer- I own Jonjou Romantica, but I love them, story is mine, characters are not.

I am new to fanfiction, Hiroki and Nowaki are the best Yaoi couple and I love them, I am trying my best to give them my personal happy ending. This is going to be more than 10 chapter story I guess. Please review and help me guys and thank you for reading everyone ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I am newbie, read and review help me grow \(^_^)/

Ch-2

Nowaki's birthday was the sole topic which was running in Hiroki's mind; it was the 26th birthday of now a full time pediatrician. Only problem Hiroki faced was Nowaki who had no demands. The sappy fool was contented to be with his Hiro-san and do something pervert later in night. With this thought Hiroki woke up with his grumpy thoughts. Soon he followed the smell coming from kitchen, pancakes, coffee and pudding. Hiroki was about to drink his coffee when Nowaki took the cup from behind and pointed the washroom to Hiroki with a kiss on the cheek.

"Aye aye, I just smelled the coffee." said a half woken Hiroki entering the washroom.

"I know my love" smiled Nowaki.

After brushing his teeth and cleansing his face, emerged a brown wavy head and attacked his pancakes and drank the coffee. It was Saturday and Hiroki had no work, Nowaki had an afternoon shift so today both had each other for cuddling. Soon Hiroki walked over to Nowaki who was reading the newspaper and snuggled on the couch. Soon the large hands were pulling Hiroki closer. Hiroki was practically clinging to Nowaki's shoulder and gulping his pudding with a blush. Sometimes all they needed was each other in silence.

After a while Nowaki made more space for his lover, who was deep in love with his pudding. It was a rare sight for Nowaki, Hiroki was forever cute and beautiful to him, but today Hiroki was epitome of sweetness. His lips pouted and licking the spoon and his wavy hair falling on the eyes and those legs hugging his body made Hiroki simply an adorable being. Soon Hiroki realized he was ogled and looked up showing a slight blush.

"Oye Nowaki what are you reading?"

"Aa Hiro-san I am just glancing at headlines."

"Okay"

"Hiro-san.."

"Yes"

"Have you read this poet?"

"Which poet you are talking about?"

"Kusama Haki "

"May be one or two, why do you ask, you love poetry now?" asked a surprised Hiroki

"Hiro-san he has same surname as mine, he might be from Kusama orphanage?"

"Oh, no I guess I read he was from somewhere far"

"Well far or near, his poetry has got recognition and critical acclaim. Apparently he is the new Akihiko Usami of the poetry world. Another critic said this poet speaks of love in the most unconventional way. He is also nominated for Naomi award and is the toughest contender".

"What Naomi and Usami Akihiko of poetry critics got dumber?"

"Yes"

"That's a huge honour for a budding poet"

"Look Hiro-san he publishes from Murakawa Publishing too"

"Murakawa always makes star writers, I don't know about poets ever wining Naomi"

"Let's hope he wins Hiro-san"

"Me too brat, me too"

Soon the conversation changed to various topics and finally both ended up in bed.

####

Nowaki got ready and started for his afternoon shift; Hiroki had some pending work so he walked for nearby library. The both parted at the intersection.

Soon Nowaki was at his chamber, when his oldest patient not by age but by number came in with her mother. Matsumoto Kho bought her daughter Hinamori for their bi-monthly check ups, mother-daughter duo were Nowaki's greatest fan. Hinamori first came to him when she was two and half year and now the girl was running in her seventh year. From then Matsumoto had become a frequent visitor and friend of Nowaki, often meeting each other for a quick snack or talk as Matsumoto worked in Murakawa Publishing house which was near the hospital and Hinamori got a special place in Nowaki's heart. The relation between Matsumoto and Nowaki was like brother and sister. She had always helped him with his personal problems so did Nowaki. Hiroki was aware of this mother daughter duo who would often take the conversation time. Soon Hinamori jumped to Nowaki's lap and told him about her days in school. Nowaki knew basic thing about Matsumoto's personal life but never delved into details nor did he know Hinamori's father. Matsumoto asked Nowaki about his lover but she never went into intimate discussion, yes both helped each other but they never asserted anything. They spoke many things but the people they cared or didn't want to talk about were hardly spoken about.

"So Matsumoto-san, I saw a new poet got nominated for Namoi from your publication house" spoke Nowaki while checking Hinamori.

"Yes, he is a good poet a very rare command of words and style, but honest, this kind of talent is rare the last time I saw this kind of talent was my junior in college, wonder how is the boy now"

"He must be fine, your junior I mean. Have you ever met him, this poet?"

"Oh No Nowaki-kun, only his editor knows his true Identity, the poet is very shy and private person"

"I see, people with Intellectual bend tend to shy like my lover"

"Aww yes they do, they do it for people around them and loved ones, that's what I have learned in my years of editing and meeting writers, poet, mangaka's. Hopefully we will see him at the Naomi award ceremony"

"Enough chit-chat with mom, Doctor Now" said ever grinning Hinamori. (Doctor Now stuck when Hinamori could hardly talk, so they still followed it)

"Aye aye Princess, you look healthy, just don't trip and fall like mommy okay"

"Yes Doctor Now, mommy trips all the time"

"I know she does"

"Last Sunday she hit my boggy bunny, yesterday she broke the lamp, today she fell from sofa."

"Oh my God Matsumoto-sama you are record holder"

"Stop embarrassing your awesome mother Hinamori, you love it when I trip so that you can boss over me my sugarchip"

"Yes mommy I am your sugarchip dipped in maple syrup and spread on cookie" sang Hinamori.

"Nowaki I need to have a private talk with you, can you engage Hinamori in something" said a concerned Matsumoto, who was looking at a distracted Hinamori.

"Hina-chan, let's take you to new library for kids."

"Okay, we have good books?"

"Yes we have princess" Nowaki called a nurse who took her to library.

"So let us begin"

#####

In similar way Hiroki never knew the Mother-Daughter duo's name. He was least bothered to find it, he was happy Nowaki was happy and his patients loved him. Hiroki was proud of Nowaki and nothing mattered. Sitting in the library Hiroki got a text message saying about the meeting with mother-daughter duo. "The kid is too sweet Hiro-san". This made Hiroki happy as well as sad. Hiroki knew they could mostly never have kids, and adopting was going to be difficult. He wanted Nowaki to be happy hence he wrote back, "I am jealous of the baby, take good care of the princess brat and I am going to meet someone so will talk to you later. I love you." Hiroki was also relaxed that Nowaki was busy and away from his slutty senpai. So the little sad Hiroki was deep back to his mood. Hiroki was in library to meet someone; soon the person was opposite the table. It was going to be a long conversation.

Hiroki walked home little later, on his way he entered the bookshop where he found the book "Color of wind" written by Kusama . He flipped throw the pages and smelled it and kept it back. He ended up buying the latest book by Usami Akihiko. He knew the story as he was the first hand editor, but he liked the book after it was edited by Aikawa the Devil. He had a respect for the woman; she never missed the tiniest details. Hiroki's work was to correct the obvious flaws and alter the word patterns and arrange the paragraphs. But she gave the books a life from the cover to front to the proper division of paragraphs and the minute details which the critics found out first. She polished the books to diamond, there was no doubt why she freaked out and chased Usami: she was the best in business. There was no doubt Akihiko was a brilliant writer he was a master storyteller. All storytellers need a medium and Aikawa was that medium. Hiroki was also impressed that Usami's improvement was vast ever since that kid moved in with him. The often found themes of emptiness and void in the books had got more layers and color. Misaki was truly his muse; Hiroki couldn't stop chuckling at the thought of a Male Muse.

Hiroki was late to reach their apartment, as soon as he entered something felt wrong. Nowaki always gave a positive vibe and Hiroki could feel it. The apartment was gloomy when Nowaki was gloomy. Right now the apartment was far from being happy. He found Nowaki sitting on the couch and staring at the ceiling. In general Nowaki would jump on Hiroki, pull him into a kiss and hug him hard as if to feel the presence of Hiroki. Today Nowaki did not notice, his Hiro-san was standing beside him with deep concern. Hiroki did not utter anything he went to kitchen and emptied the grocery and refilled the fridge, and pulled the butterscotch pudding out. Nowaki still did not notic his presence, now Hiroki was really worried. Not knowing what to do Hiroki went and stood in front of Nowaki offering the pudding.

"I am Home NOWAKI".

"Oh, sorry, Welcome home Hiro-san."

"Here eat it"

"Thanks"

"Oye what happened?"

"Nothing Hiro-san, hard day at work."

"Stop lying to me brat, even if you had a hard day, you would be sappy little brat and notice I was home. But you didn't my love. Now spit it out"

"Hiro-san, sorry, I don't want to cause you trouble"

"Trouble? You staring at empty ceiling and acting weird is trouble to me. Fool if you don't speak, I feel I did something to hurt you. I don't want to pester you but if you don't tell me I feel left out and if I fail to support you I fail us. But since you don't want to talk now, tell me later okay. Now eat it."

"Hiro-san its nothing like that"

"Sshh, eat"

Hiroki sat down on the couch deliberately leaving no space between him and Nowaki. Both did not talk but silently ate the pudding. After they were done eating, Nowaki was again lost in his thoughts. Hiroki having no thoughts pulled Nowaki to his lap. Nowaki was startled but let Hiroki do what he wanted. Soon Nowaki was falling into a sleep; his head was being rubbed and caressed by the hands which smelt ink and pudding. Hiroki kept running his hands throw the messy black hair in and out. He wanted Nowaki to relax and have a peaceful sleep. Soon he found Nowaki was asleep like a baby and holding his waist. Hiroki did nothing but kept running his hand and watched sleeping Nowaki. Soon Hiroki was asleep too, he had his own problems, but it could wait, Nowaki was all that mattered most. He had to keep Nowaki happy and he had a birthday to plan which was a week away. But now everything could wait his Nowaki was resting.

Hiroki woke up and found Nowaki still holding tight around his waist, he did not wake him, but kept staring at his young lover. But Nowaki's Hiroki senses told him to wake up. After few minutes later Hiroki didn't see it coming, his giant was hugging him like a baby. Hiroki hugged him back. Nowaki pulled Hiroki into a kiss, the kiss was urgent and Hiroki did not resist. Next moment Nowaki was exploring inside his mouth and Hiroki was doing the same.

"Let's go to bedroom Nowaki" Nowaki did not need to be told twice, Hiroki was picked up and soon put to the bed.

After hours of love making, Hiroki was cuddled in the broad chest of Nowaki. Nowaki's chin rested on Hiroki's head, he could inhale the smell of Hiroki's hair and listen to the slow panting of his lover. Nowaki felt he should tell Hiroki his problem and so he held Hiroki tighter and spoke.

"Hiro-san, I am sorry to have you made worried."

"Nowaki,, it's okay brat"

"Well you remember the mother-daughter Duo, I met today"

"Well I know you met, I can't remember them because I never met them" both smiled at the lame joke.

"Today I came to know they are in trouble and it will ruin the girl's life if not helped"

"What trouble tell me if its monetary help, I have a good savings thanks to you, I will be glad to help"

"Had it been related to money, Hiro-san I could help them too, I earn more than enough for two, we know that. And they rich."

"So what trouble are we talking here?"

"Hiro-san she is dying"

"What the kid?"

"No her mother"

"What what happened to the lady?"

"She has leukemia and is at her last stage and she has less than three months"

"Can't she be treated?"

"Sadly nothing can be done now."

"So what now?"

"Well she wants to finds a family that will adopt the kid"

"What about the father?"

"The father never knew about the child"

"What kind of moron bails out on a baby"

"No, the father doesn't know he has a kid, she never told him"

"Now why she wants an adoptive family, the grandparents, you say she comes from rich family?"

"They are willing to look after but they will send the child to boarding school"

"Why?"

"The kid is born out of wedlock and has no father"

"Oh I see"

"Now she has asked me to help her talk to different families willing to adopt."

"Why you are in doubt Nowaki?"

"The kid will inherit all her mother's property and she is the only heir to the respected household"

"So you worried people will come after her for the money"

"Yes"

"Nowaki, you love the kid right?"

"Yes Hiro-san, she is too pure to be left alone without her mother"

"Nowaki"

"Yes Hiro-san"

"Let us Adopt her"

TBC

########

Disclaimer- I own Jonjou Romantica, but I love them, story is mine, characters are not.

Thank you for reading, ^_^ sorry to cut the story here, it became too long promise the story will be better and happy except for Matsumoto's death. And yes I took the mother Daughter name from Bleach. Guilty, it was the best name I could come up with. Please review and read. :D And I am new to Fanfiction so help me, suggest me, scold me but stay with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Read, Rate, Review and say where I falter \(^_^)/

Ch-3

"What?"

"Let's adopt the kid"

"But Hiro-san you are not comfortable with kids"

"Well I am not the biggest fan of kids, I don't hate them Nowaki"

"I didn't mean hate Hiro-san, just if a kid moves in with us there will be many changes, can you cope up?"

"I did not think all that, for last five or six years I have been hearing about this baby, I don't know her name or face, but I kind of have a feeling she will be happy with you as her daddy and may be as her second father too. I like hearing about the kid and her mother. They seem similar to me."

"Hiro-san if we have a kid we will need to clear many things from house"

"Yes we can't keep lube everywhere; our sex life will be restricted to bedroom and night time only"

"There will be more than that we both know that"

"Yes one of us has to be with her time to time, we have to explain why she has two fathers, we have her education, hobbies plans and we have to love her. I know Nowaki I do"

"I know, I just don't want that you do something random for my happiness, I am happy juggling babies at hospital and caring at orphanage. I don't want you to fall back because I love kids."

"Moron, don't you see I am getting old, people think I am an ass to live with, my students hate me, I hate them and my whole life is being spent in books. I want it to have a meaning. When you came I started to be alive now I want to nurture a life with you. Take care and find a meaning to our relation. Yes you are still young to be a father. It's that I see my old friends settled and watching their kids grow, I want to watch our kid grow. I want you to be happy of all"

"Hiro-san, how long?"

"What?"

"How long have you wanted to have a kid?"

"Hmmm, well last few weeks when I saw you were going to turn twenty six and me a thirty newbie."

"Hiro-san, if you are ready I am obliged to agree"

"But Nowaki you sure want to be a father?"

"Hiro-san I love kids, I always wanted a big family, now let's have our family."

"Thank you Nowaki"

"I will speak to her soon Hiro-san"

"Nowaki, hmmm, you know her?"

"Didn't get you Hiro-san"

"Will she not have a problem with gay parents?"

"Oh she knows that I am gay and I live with my lover"

"Do you tell every patient that you live with me?"

"Yes I do whenever I am asked about my relationship"

"You really are a cheesy brat, I am glad you love me, despite me being a jerk to you"

"Hiro-san I love you."

"I love you too"

"And you are no bad person, you are the best nor are getting old thirty is sexy"

"You are a brat"

#####

Next day Nowaki produced all the forms and legal documents and guidelines for adoption. Similarly Hiroki came with his own stack of papers. They both looked at each other and smiled. Both men were embarrassed but it showed both were ready for responsibility of another person.

"How Long?"

"What Hiro-san?"

"How long have you been thinking about kids?"

"Well since your 30th birthday two months back"

"Well let's begin. Mission adoption"

Whole Sunday afternoon was spent reading various laws and conditions and claws. The process of adoption was not going to be easy. But both man looked hopeful. So in the evening Nowaki called Matsumoto to meet him the following day. Both of them agreed to meet at nearby snack bar. Hiroki was busy calculating something, which Nowaki failed to grasp. It seemed something private hence Nowaki let Hiroki be.

######

Next day Hiroki woke late as usual and started running around the apartment for shirt, shoe, tie, hairdryer, papers and everything he forgot. Nowaki calmly cooked the breakfast and presented it to a nervous Hiroki. Hiroki feasted on the omelets and noodles. Nowaki watched his nervous lover shaking. Hiroki was tensed about the adoption and the meeting with Matsumoto. When Nowaki offered to give the name of the kid and her mother, Hiroki declined. He said if the mother agreed to the adoption, he would meet both mother and daughter without preformed ideas and hopes. In secret Hiroki didn't want to get attached to the names, if the mother declined it would be hard on him. So both men agreed up on keeping the names a secret.

Nowaki was sitting in the snack bar waiting for Matsumoto. He arrived fifteen minutes before appointed time, so here he was afraid like his lover but putting on a calm face. When he released a deep sigh he found the ever glowing Matsumoto waving at him. She was beautiful, tall, little plump and had shoulder length blonde hair and an ample face with beady eyes. She smelled of class, her conduct proved her heritage. Beautiful she was but Matsumoto Kho could never claim grace. She was tripling and stumbling unto anything that moved. Her looks did not say she was suffering from last stage of leukemia. The woman believed in smiling and being happy. Nothing broke her, not when she was pregnant at 24. Not when her parents refused to help her, not when she found out she had cancer. She was a strong woman who could fool anyone.

"Matsumoto-sama" smiled Nowaki.

"Nowaki-kun did you find a family willing to adopt Hinamori?"

"Well about that is why I called you here"

"Oh please don't say you won't help me"

"No, No, that's not it, not at all"

"Thank god, so what is it"

"Well you know I am Gay and leave with my lover"

"Yes I do Nowaki-kun"

"We have been together for almost eight years and my lover is going to ask me to marry on my 26th birthday"

"Wow so here you are to plan your wedding with me? How come you know you are getting marriage proposal?"

"No not for wedding plan, I eavesdropped his conversation so I know."

"No wedding plans then what it is Nowaki-kun? You have second thoughts about marriage?"

"No Matsumoto-sama, I love him more than my life"

"I ran out of guesses tell me naughty boy"

"My lover and I, we want to adopt Hinamori."

Matsumoto was staring into Nowaki's blue orbs without blinking once. Nowaki finding no response kept talking.

"I really like Hinamori, she is a wonderful child, and my lover become fond of her with the talks I have about you guys. So we are serious about adoption. We will love her best we can and look after her. My lover comes from an affluent family like yours so Hinamori won't lose her name and upbringing. If you have no problem with gay parents so what do you have to say?"

Meanwhile Hiroki was agitated, he sworn not to call or message Nowaki. He was nervous and confused with what to do next. He had filled his laptop with words, he graded all the papers at super human speed and he finished reading two critical papers. Now he was unemployed and his empty brain was eating him. His madness was soon noticed by Miyagi. Miyagi was at first amused at the speed of Hiroki's work. Hiroki even graded papers assigned to him. But now Miyagi was worried.

"Oye Kamijou"

"What?" snapped Hiroki.

"You got something in your ass my sweetest"

"Shut up asshole"

"Come on darling say me what's eating you up?"

"Even if I say you, you will be of no help, you will tease me, that will anger me and I will kill you"

"Try me" Miyagi loved being challenged "I won't tease rather try to help say it"

"Okay fine listen, Nowaki and I , we decided to adopt a kid, it was me who was more adamant. Do you think I am rushing things and forcing Nowaki?"

"No, you are not, look Kamijou, your giant of a boyfriend loves you too much, I have seen him with kids and he is a kid magnet. The guy is a big brother to all, he is filled with love. He looks at Shinobou and Misaki like an elder brother. He even helped out Shinobou few days back regarding cooking. The guy is a saint; he is more than ready for a kid. After all you have been together for eight years now. It's time for next steps"

"Wow,"

"You are not the only one who can speak my sweet honey"

"Nowaki is in meeting about adoption, hopefully we get a yes"

"You will Kamijou"

Soon the phone vibrated, it showed a "Yes". Hiroki was trembling in happiness in his excitement he hugged Miyagi. Miyagi embraced him back and patted on his shoulder.

"Miyagi we got a yes"

"I told you"

"Now go, to your big guy, he won't like his kid's father hugging another man"

"Thanks" saying this Hiroki sprinted out of the office.

#####

"Yes"

When the word was spoken, Nowaki skipped his breath. Matsumoto said yes.

"Thank you Matsumoto-sama"

"Well I have no problem with gay man, so why not. But first I have to meet your lover."

"Yes when do you want to meet him?"

"Today is Monday, this Wednesday at Winkonks."

"Will Hinamori come too?"

"Hmm no, Nowaki-kun, first I want to meet your lover and then I have to say Hinamori the truth and explain everything so let's wait."

"I totally understand, I just am really happy you did not judge us"

"Nowaki-kun I don't judge people by their choice, love is love. I am proud to have friend like you, had I found another family, I would have named you as the legal authority over Hinamori in case something went wrong. So relax." Saying this she hugged Nowaki and left for the exit.

"See you at Winkons on Wednesday it's a date of three" winked Matsumoto gave her happy grin.

Nowaki watched her go and waved her bye, took out his cellphone to type the word 'yes'.

TBC

Disclaimer- I don't own junjou romantica.

Thanks for reading, read review, scold I am waiting. ^_^ hope you guys loved my story so far. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Read,rate,review (^_^)/

Ch-4

Both man reached home happy and hopeful. After a quiet simple dinner, both sat on their pink couch. Nowaki was leaning at the edge of couch and stretching out his whole body parting his long legs to make space for Hiroki. Hiroki practically sat between Nowaki but soon he was resting on the broad chest. Nowaki pulled his hands out and held onto Hiroki's waist and rested head on Hiroki's shoulder. Nowaki's lips were near Hiroki's ears and the deep breath from Nowaki was making Hiroki blush red every second. They held each other like that for long time like small kids.

"Well when do I get to meet our kid's mother?"

"On Wednesday at Winkons around 7pm.

"Will the kid come too?"

"No she thinks she should meet you first and she has to tell her daughter about it too and then inform her parents."

"Yes I forgot that, I can meet the baby after your birthday"

"That sounds perfect to me. Till Sunday she will inform everyone she needs to, we meet the kid after that."

"Agreed"

"You have to inform your parents too Hiro-san"

"Do I really need too?"

"My father you saw his reaction last year when we informed we were together"

"I remember, but they are your family"

"Yes that crazy woman my mother, will start her next series of Yaoi"

"She is a wonderful writer Hiro-san"

"Yes she is when she writes about country and politics, but not when she turns occasional Yaoi fan"

"I can't believe Sakura Kamjiou the social crtic, my mother is a yaoi freak"

"I can believe"

"My father Hariku Kamijou the business giant and head of Kamjiou household freaked out not because I was gay, but because I found a handsome lover. They are crazy, all of them"

"Have you read mother's latest criticism on homophobia"

"Don't remind me Nowaki"

"Well okay I won't"

"Say Nowaki, we are happy, but it's sad isn't it to know the person whose kid we will adopt is dying"

"Yes it is harsh, but that's how life is right Hiro-san, we need sadness to understand Happiness"

"I agree".

After some time, both men were exhausted from sweet love making on the couch. They went in shower to clean together and fell asleep as soon as they were on bed.

#####

Next day both went to their work, thinking about the next evening. Matsumoto had informed Nowaki she would bring all their documents in case his lover wanted to see. So Hinamori's birth certificate, and every other personal stuff going to meet Hiroki. Matsumoto was going to bring her certificates too so she expected Nowaki's lover to do the same. She found it best way to know each other in first meeting.

So that evening Nowaki who was mad in love with Hiroki fell deeper into love. Hiroki was informed about Matsumoto's desire to see his qualification and other things. Hiroki gladly agreed to do so without feeling insulted. Nowaki was happy that his lover was trying hard to be less prickly and proud. But the problem was which certificate to leave behind. Soon both men were watching various certificates, honors, mark sheet, job list, reference letters etc. Nowaki decided to separate certificates in four categories, Academic, Sports, Art and Music, Job releated.

As expected Academic folder had highest number of certificate, certificate of excellence, best orator in highschool for four consecutive years, best literary student award for four years so on. It seemed Hiroki had won every event, tournament, debate, eloquence, drama he was best in all. There were no seconds in Hiroki's list. Same happened in five years of college, Hiroki missed nothing, won every scholarship, writing competing, debates and this proved why Hiroki never paid for his university tuition. He earned every bit of it.

In sports category Hiroki's certificate ended majorly in high school. Yes he was in kickboxing team which explained the attack in airport, he played in judo team and he was the star Kendo player in. There were occasional sports certificate from college.

"Hiro-san, why didn't you participate in sports in college?"

"Well sports were for fun, I did not want a sports scholarship so what was the point of taking the trophies" Yes Hiroki knew his place of excellence.

"As you can see I have no sports related activity in my fifth and sixth r." There was none.

"Yes I can't find any, why Hiro-san?"

Well after I started sixth semester, I met a certain Giant who wanted me to tutor him. So to make time I gave upon recreational sports." Grinned Hiroki "I had to save my strength too for my big pervert"

"Oh Hiro-san you are amazing"

"Don't say all this I am not"

Next they moved to Arts and Music, as expected Hiroki Kamijou was an expert violinist, expert piano player. He was good at flower arrangement and calligraphy as well as he knew how to recite in ancient tongues.

The job folder showed, Hiroki never had what was called a part-time job. He worked on full pay scale for various publishing houses as proof reader, junior editors and replacement writer. He never worked in any place more than three months. But every time he left a job he grabbed reference letters from major figures. Kamijou Hiroki was a man of pure genius and talent. Hiroki was now second in command as the editor of Usami. So every book of Usami had his name as editor in help. This proved the source of extra income Hiroki had despite his job as assistant professor.

Nowaki couldn't stop admiring this man, the more he knew him, the more was he lost in his qualities. He still thanks god for diverting the rocket that fateful day. Every passing day Nowaki loved him more. He was looking at Hiroki with pride for loving a man inferior to him.

"Oye you are not inferior okay"

"How did you know?"

"I know that look when you feel proud of me start to think I am angel you no one."

"But you are my angel"

"Yes I am yours and your mine"

"Hiro-san I Love You"

"I love You Too my big giant"

Both man decided to settle with four folders of Hiroki's awesomeness. They drifted to sleep waiting to meet the person who would decide the next course of movements in their relationship.

#####

So next day Nowaki had an afternoon shift, he decided to take all the folders with him in case Hiroki forgot to do so. They were to meet at Winkons after their work got over.

Nowaki's shift got over at 6.25pm, so he decided to freshen up a bit. In rest room he met his Senpai Tsumori.

"Where are you off to lover boy?"

"I have a date senpai"

"After eight years glued together, you both still date, that's an achievement"

"Yes I guess"

"So what's your plan for your 26th birthday?"

"Hiro-san asked me to be free; he wants to spend all day with me"

"Your man is a girl at heart"

"Well he is shy but nothing like a girl"

"Yes, now today must be special"

"Yeah it is, we have something very special"

"Tell me"

"No, wish us luck Senpai, you will know it eventually"

"Alright, I will"

"So see you tomorrow" waved of Nowaki

Nowaki arrived at Winkon around 6.50pm. He was texting Hiroki that he reached and took their usual table when Matsumoto joined in. Both were waiting for Hiroki who texted that metro was running little late. They both were approached by waiter for order. But they decided to wait for Hiroki.

"So where is Hinamori now?"

"She is with my friend an fellow editor in Murakawa, she loved to take care anyone cute, sweet, nice delicate."

"She is not in kids I hope"

"Oh no, no she is Yaoi Freak, she would love to meet gay guys"

"We have a Yaoi freak in my lovers family too so one person is enough"

"Aaha good for you, but after I leave, my friend will be around Hinamori time to time, I hope that doesn't bother you"

"That won't be a problem"

"So finally I am going to meet your lover, how is he like, strange I never asked before"

"Yes, you are, he is amazing, we can call him over achiever, but when you see him, you know it was meant to happen."

"You are smitten by your lover, you guys have together longer then today's married couple can last"

"Do you want to see his achievements while we wait?"

"He won't mind?"

"No he won't"

"So let's see"

Both were going throw folders and Nowaki was proudly showing off his Hiro-san's talent.

'So his name is Hiroki Kamjiou."

"Yes I call him Hiro-san, that's his special name"

"He studied in Tokyo University, with a major in literature, minor in journalism and certificate program in poetry and criticism."

"Yes he studied with Usami Akihiko, my lover is his childhood friend.

"He won every scholarship in college related to academics, he was a genius, every girl hankered after him and Usami." said a nervous and shaky Matsumoto Kho.

"Huh how do you know about the girl part Mastsumoto-sama?"

"Your lover is Hiroki Kamijou?"

"Yes"

"He is the son of critic Sakura and business giant Hariku Kamijou of Kamijou household?

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"He never worked in part time jobs, but real jobs"

"Yes"

"He was madly in love with Usami Akhiko for ten years"

"How did you find out this?"

"He was my junior and he is…"

"Nowaki I am here," said a excited Hiroki, who did not see the Blonds face.

"Hello, I am Hiroki Kamijou, Nowaki's boyfriend, nice to meet you" said Hiroki to Matsumoto, and he became shocked.

"You" blurted Hiroki.

"Yes me Hiro-kun"

"Moto-san I didn't expect you"

"You know each other wow"

"Yes we do" said both Hiroki and Matsumoto.

"How?"

"Nowaki she was my senior and is the woman I slept with, I told you about her" said Hiroki embarrassed before Matsumoto could utter a word.

"She is Moto-sama the woman you admired and respected?" Said Nowaki with no hint of jealousy but little embarrassed about his lovers past.

"Nowaki I am sorry, Hiro-kun too"

"No don't be"

"You can't adopt Hinamori."

"Why Matsumoto-san?"

"Its legally tricky I guess, I think it's better we drop the idea"

"We read every legal paper we could about adoption, it will be tricky, but we will be allowed."

"It's more than that right now"

"Matsumoto-sama if you think that your one day with Hiro-san will affect our judgment, you can relax"

"Yes Moto-sama we can assure your baby will be fine with us"

"It's not that I am worried about, I don't want to hinder your life for one mistake I forced Hiroki to commit"

"It's okay; I don't want to remember that night, so that never happened"

"Well I can't forget that night, it will ruin your and Nowaki's relationship. The fruit of the night has grown now"

"It won't harm us, you are agitated, please calm down, we can take it slow"

"No we can't take it slow, or anything you should forget about adopting."

"But we are happy to adopt your kid, why won't you let us?"

"It's because, Hiro-kun is the biological father of Hinamori"

A moment of silence passed, both man looked at each other, and shouted together

"What?"

#####

TBC

Disclaimer- I don't own Jonjou Romantica, (T_T) I wish I did.

Well did you like the twist, or did you see it coming? Please read, rate review :D


	5. Chapter 5

Rate read review ^_^

Ch-5

"What"

"Yes Hiro-kun, Hinamori is your child"

"But we used protection, you said were in pills"

"Yes, I did, but protection fails too."

"But how can it be, we did it once"

"I don't know, Hinamori is your child because, before that I did not sleep with for over two months. Nor did after that night."

"I am not saying you lying, but it's so sudden, and you never told me"

"I did not want to harm your career and when a life wants to be born, it finds a way."

"Nowaki, I am sorry, I had no idea, I really love Nowaki, I did not know my mistake will hurt you." Suddenly Hiroki started to cry and he was looking down not able to look up to the man he loved.

"It is not your fault, I forced you to agree, don't blame yourself"

"But I agreed, I have caused you a life time of suffering, I have hurt Nowaki, and the child. I am a monster. I am sorry Nowaki, forgive me please, forgive me, don't hate me."

"Hiro-kun, it's not your fault, I did not inform you, it was not your burden to bear."

"Nowaki don't leave me, I never knew, I used protection too, it was one time and I knew there was no chance to have a baby, I used protection, I did I swear."

Before Hiroki could utter more, Nowaki pulled him into a tight embrace, Nowaki pulled Hiroki's face, to look into the eyes, but Hroki did not see him.

"Hiro-san, look at me"

"No. I hurt you, I can't"

"Hiro-san, you can never hurt me, you are the best man, I have ever known." Nowaki realized, Hiroki was not going to stop crying or cursing himself. Despite being in public place, he looked a Matsumoto, who nodded. Nowaki forced his lips on Hiroki's, holding Hiroki tight in waist and not letting him go. Nowaki soon made Hiroki open his mouth and they were smooching in public. Hiroki gave in because; he needed the reassurance of Nowaki's love. He did not want to hurt him; he loved him more than anyone in the world. Only Nowaki mattered, he had failed Nowaki today, he felt guilty of unknown betrayal. When Hiroki calmed down, Nowaki parted. Whole Winkon was looking at them. Matsumoto felt they were going to be kicked out. But all the staff of Winkon cheered the couple.

"So let's talk now" said Nowaki.

"Yes" said a puffy eyed Hiroki.

"So you don't have to adopt Hinamori"

"Well I agree we don't" said Nowaki, Hiroki stayed silent and left it up on Nowaki to decide.

"Yes it would complicate things."

"Matsumoto-san can I see Hinamori's birth certificate."

"Yes" saying this she flipped in the file and gave to Nowaki, who showed no signs of anger, sadness or pain.

"Oh I see why we can't adopt Hinamori" said Nowaki, Hiroki was still silent.

"Yes its better we drop the adoption, I will find another family" said a sad Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto-san, Hinmori will live with us, without any adoption procedure."

"What" both Hiroki and Matsumoto blurted.

"The birth certificate says the name Hinamori Kho Kamijou"

"You gave Kamijou surname to her, yet you failed to tell me I was a father"

"Well, the surname was my parents doing, when I delivered Hinamori, I passed out. They took this as a chance to name her to hide my deeds and save Kho household."

"Oh that is fine; the birth certificate has Kamijou Hiroki as father."

"I have my name on it?"

"Yes I had to give in, my parents forced me too. I swear I was against it"

"Since Hiro-san is the father, we don't have to adopt, its legal for Hiro-san to have custody of kid"

"I agree with that, but Nowaki-kun, how can you live with Hinamori knowing she was born of natural baby making process?"

"It's simple I Love Hiro-san, a life born with help of Hiro-san has to be as good as Hiro-san. She is Hiro-san's daughter; she is my daughter too now."

"Oh Nowaki, you are too adorable to be real, you took my worries away. I am so happy after all this years Hiroki found a man who knows how special he is."

"Yes I am the luckiest man to have him; he is too good to be real."

"So now let's eat something I am starving" said a grinning Nowaki.

It seemed Nowaki was happiest, Hiroki still seemed drown in guilt, Matsumoto was envious of the family she could never provide Hinamori, she was happy to see it all fit well, but she won't be there to watch her kid grow up. Life was cruel at times. Each one had a reason to devour the food faster tonight.

"So you edit for Usami?"

"Yes I just do the basic ground work of editing, you know the obvious stuff"

"Yes, but how come I never saw you at Murakawa parties?"

"Well all the parties have Usami as guest and Nowaki here is little jealous type, so we never go"

"Yes that's true most parties come either cause of writers like Usami, Shiyori , Sumi or because of Maiden Club-the Emerald department or single handily by Eri Aikawa with her BL novels or Usami-san's novel or her latest discovery the budding poet nominated for Naomi. Aikawa is best in her work, I envy her. Hopefully Naomi will come to Murakawa."

"Yes I am familiar with Aikawa, What is your work their?"

"Mine is to watch over the literary magazine, I edit it."

"So you are Minikoto Kho?"

"Oh so you figured it out, it's a pen name. Under my real name I edit and anthologize children classics."

"When can we meet Hinamori?"

"Actually Nowaki-kun doesn't have to right now, she likes him very much. You have to meet her as a father, so when you are ready we shall arrange it."

"We have to tell her I am gay too"

"Don't worry, I raised her well, Aiwaka has taken care of that part"

"You let the kid be brainwashed by Aikawa, she finds a yaoi plot in every pair of man walking by her side."

"Aikawa is good with kids, I told Nowaki, after I leave, she will come around time to time."

"That's the last thing was hoping, I will die of excitement and fear"

"No you won't Hiro-san." said Nowaki, kissing Hiroki's hands.

"If Kusama-san win's Hiro-kun must come to the party

"Me? What will I win?" said a confused Nowaki

" I meant Kusami , if he wins Naomi."

"This poet got to popular didn't he?"

"Yes, but he is different, Aikawa found a gem, she is a keen eyed person."

"The devil is a bitch"

"Oh she is more than a Bitch, she is a alpha bitch."

"So you come if Naomi comes to us, it will be fun to watch the private writer in real."

"Sure if there is a win we will go"

"Yes we will,"

"When's the ceremony?"

"This very week, the coming Sunday."

"That's Nowaki's birthday.

"Please celebrate well, but don't miss out the award ceremony, it will be live"

"Okay"

"Now let's call it a day" I have work and my parents and Hinamori to inform.

"Thank you" said Hiroki and Nowaki hugged Matsumoto. Matsumoto went hug Hiroki and planted a kiss on his cheek and left.

####

Both men were walking hand in hand, the evening something unexpected for them. Nowaki held Hiroki's hand tight; he feared Hiroki would run away. Hiroki was happy and sad, happy to have his own blood child, but sad he never knew and the child was not born with Nowaki. He was happy to find his giant exicted about the child, he felt he betrayed Nowaki. One mistake done by him could harm two lives today.

"Nowaki why are you not angry at me? Don't say because you love me. If the child had been yours, I would have been angry a jealous like a bitch."

"Hiro-san, why will I be angry of something you never did. I am happy to be father of your child as well, she will be my daughter too. Did you forget, I know why you slept with Matsumoto-sama, you told me everything. Matsumoto-sama told me everything too, the day she told me about her illness. How can I hate her, when she is in love with you?" Nowaki was informed of every relation, flings, one night stands Hiroki had done until the day they met. Nowaki had nothing be hurt of, he would have been happier if the child had both their blood, but Hiroki's child was equally his and the women loved Hiroki, so he could never dislike her.

"What in love with me?"

"Yes when she told me she begged you to sleep with her because she was in love with you. When I asked why she never informed, she said the person was in love with someone else and she used him at his vulnerable time. She wanted to comfort him and be loved by him at least once. When she found out she was pregnant, she was happy to spend her life with the fruit of her unrequited love. She never mentioned the person was gay, now I understand it all Had you been pregnant with Usami-san's child you would have done the same, live with the fruit of that one night of love."

"Well I can't have kids for obvious reason, she knew I was gay, she technically begged me, she said try sleeping with women for a change. It was after Shinoda as you know, I thought maybe it would help, she was the only woman I liked as a friend, senior and intellectual. Hence, I agreed. But Nowaki' I swear I did it once with her, I felt disgusted after that, so I stopped mid way and left later."

"I know Hiro-san, she told me every detail."

"But I never knew she loved me, fool knew I was gay, why then?"

"Love is blind"

"I guess it is, otherwise I wouldn't have you besides me right now"

####

That night Hiroki was put to bed by Nowaki, who was rubbing his back. The day had been tough; Nowaki wanted his love to be at peace. On the other part of city, Matsumoto was preparing herself to break many news to Hinamori next day. She decided to take Hinamori for a short trip to Funland despite being a school day. Both Hiroki and Matsumoto dreamt the same dream. The fateful day which had changed their lives.

It was at the first day of last Semester for Hiroki, he entered the university gate with his unrequited love for Usami, he was sad after the terrible incident he had with him. He had broken up with Shinoda in vacation. He was loitering around when he found the tall blond with beady eyes smiling at him. Who became his friend, when defeated her in debate. Ever since then, they were rival and friends.

"Moto-sama, hello, how was your break?"

"It was fine Hiro-kun what about yours? Did Usami finally see your love?"

"No, I did some terrible things; I ended breaking up with my summer fling too"

"Oh little boy come here" saying this she pulled Hiroki to her swelled chest and hugged him tight.

"I am not little; I am taller than average man in the country."

"That's true, but the guys you date are taller than you, so you appear smaller"

"Don't joke around Moto-sama"

"But mark my words one day you will fall for a tall guy, he will be tallest, nicest and best of all. He will never leave you or hurt you. Just wait kid."

"Yes like manga's I will walk in sunset with him."

"Yes see you get it."

"I am sad, really sad for hurting Shinoda and disliking that naïve Takahiro. I just feel angry"

"Oye why not try girls for a change?"

"You are mad; I don't see girls that may"

"Try once, there are so many, who lust after you"

"But I am in and out gay you sick women, I can never like it with girls."

"How do you know until you try?"

"But? I don't know, I haven't thought ever."

"Then think, if you want to try, come to our farewell party, I am leaving you next month. If we find no girl I am always there to help."

So that evening a confused Hiroki was at the farewell party of postgraduates. Soon he lost control over his alcohol, he was grabbed by Matsumoto. They tried hitting every other girl, but none were interested in a junior, Hiroki's fan club was in his batch and his juniors. Matsumoto grabbed him by collar and took him to the room on roof. Hiroki was being kissed next moment, he pulled away.

"Do you like it?"

"I don't know, I never kissed a girl before."

"Let's continue", they were kissing, and in next fifteen minutes, Hiroki's clothes were pulled off, Matsumoto was unbuttoning her shirt. Hiroki for the first and last time saw a woman naked for real. But he felt no urge to make love to her. But Matsumoto was asking him to make love.

"I don't have condoms"

"We don't need those, now do it"

After that Hiroki lost his memory, he remembers entering her, but he felt disgusted he pulled away fast, and tried to walk away but fell on bed and cried and said I am sorry for hours. Matsumoto never expected a great sex from Hiroki but, he did not disappoint. But her heart realized Hiroki was never meant to be her. Next morning when Hiroki woke up he said.

"I had no condoms?"

"Did we do it without condoms?"

"No we did with protection and I am on pills, relax" She lied to him, she had condoms in her drawer, but she chose not to use them."

"Oh so we are at no risk"

"No we are not", Matsumoto pulled out the packet of condoms from drawer to reassure. Hiroki never realized the lie. He still doesn't remember, but Nowaki' knows what happened. He has heard both sides and decided to believe Hiroki, for love of Hiroki.

"I am sorry Moto-san"

"Don't be, now smile, I took your virginity"

"I have to go I am sorry, really sorry" he rushed out. Slamming the door and never hearing the words Mastumoro had uttered.

"I am sorry, but I can't stop loving you. I Love you Hiroki"

After that Hiroki left swearing never to do anything like that for fourth time. He never did. He waved Moto-sama goodbye in station next month. She kissed him goodbye. He never met her again. She found she was pregnant the very same day Nowaki found a crying Hiroki. She decided to never tell Hiroki, Hiroki decided to try believing in love.

Both Hiroki and Matsumoto woke up from the dream, and had same thoughts.

"Thank you for Hinamori and I am sorry what I did"

"Yes I was right you found the tallest, nicest lover ever."

"Yes you were right I found the tallest, nicest lover ever.

TBC

####

Diclaimer-I don't own Junjou Romantica, T_T

I hope you like how my story is progressing, rate, review, read, reread, scold but help me grow.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch-6

"Do I have too?"

"No. I hate it."

"Say I am missing, too shy, dead anything"

"Why can't we let it be?"

"If I have to we go together, that's it"

"Oh you wanted same, but you are a crazy woman"

"Thanks, but sure I have to?"

"Okay you psychopath don't shout" So Hiroki ended his call from hell.

"Who was that Hiro-san?"

"My Mom, she wanted me to do some lecture and help paper work with"

"Oh she is nomal again."

"She and Normal?"

"Did you tell her about Hinamori?"

"Not yet, after I meet her myself"

"That will be better"

"Nowaki get your sexy tuxedos out"

"What now Hiro-san, I only have two tuxedos, both gifted by you"

"Now, I know, get them out. Go go."

"But why?"

"Well on Sunday we have something special"

"You want me to do it to you in tuxedos?" said an excited Nowaki.

"No you pervert, we going somewhere special" said a blushing Hiroki.

"Okay, but after that we do it in Tuxedos"

Soon the books were flying towards Nowaki, but landed few inches away. It was strange how Hiroki missed his shots with Nowaki. It was an open secret in Kusama-Kamijou hosehold, that Hiroki deliberately missed his aims. Since the fateful day of Hiroki knowing about his child, Hiroki's mode was better. He was blushing and all mushy for the birthday. Hiroki stuck with his great plan to propose Nowaki in Nowaki-style. All fluffy, cute and corny, he was keeping his pride aside. Hiroki had bought the pouch to their apartment and was wondering how to speak it out tomorrow. On other hand, Nowaki was getting excited, he knew Hiroki's plan. Nowaki was trying to act cool and composed. Nowaki was too happy, first of all about marriage secondly about having a kid. He was enjoying every moment, he loved Hiroki too much that, he kept blushing deep crimson every five minutes at thought of Hiroki being his husband and Hinamori calling him father. They were informed my Matsumoto, that Hinamori was told about her father and her mother's illness. Hinamori cried a lot, but at thought of meeting her father delighted her. She was also happy that Doctor Now was going to be her second daddy. Yes Aikawa had trained her well about gay people for a seven year old. Hiroki was admiring his own tuxedos and imaging him and Nowaki at the altar. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for both.

####

As soon as clock stroke twelve, Nowaki was being showered with kisses and birthday wishes. Nowaki was wished with calls till one in the night. After all the calls ended, Hiroki pulled the first gift out from under the bed. It was the watch Nowaki mentioned once or twice as his childhood dream. Nowaki had admired the watch at the hands of an architect who had visited the orphanage to work.

"Hiro-san, you remembered?"

"Off course, I do. Happy birthday"

"Thank you So much, I love you, I love you Hiro-san"

"I love you brat"

Soon they were making love and fell asleep exhausted. It was a rare event, when Kamijou Hiroki was awake before Nowaki. Today was that very rare day; Nowaki was woken up by the smell of raspberry cheese cake, pancakes, chocolate pudding and French toast with dumplings. Nowaki's mouth was watering, at the delicious sight of Hiroki's love. It was 8 in the morning and they were full till throat. Nowaki after a sumptuous breakfast was treated with a bubble bath which had a blushing Hiroki waiting for him. After making love in bath tub, Nowaki was surprised with new set of jeans, t-shirt, shoes and underwear which had the words, that's my ass bitches. This message was meant for all the nurses who ogled at the firm butt of Nowaki. Nowaki was too happy to say anything, he was expecting special day, but he was now sure never to underestimate Hiroki who once promised kept his word, to make it all mushy and Nowaki-style.

"Hurry up giant; we have a lunch party to go crash"

"Lunch Party?"

"Yeah we have one"

"But I am filled Hiro-san"

"No we are not, get going lazy bum" spanked Hiroki at the nice bum he loved.

"Okay my love"

A cab was waiting for them outside their apartment. Nowaki gave up on being surprised today; he was too lost in the dream world. Their first stoppage was the park they met.

"Why are we here?"

"No one has Lunch at 10.30 in morning"

"Yes where are we going after this?

"Surprise, my boy, keep your breath" saying this Hiroki produced a Rocket, similar to the one almost hit him.

"You did it for me?"

"Yes if not for you then who will I do it for moron?"Nowaki pumped his rocket and they enjoyed the childish game for a while and sat on the same bench where Hiroki was crying.

"Nowaki, kiss me" Nowaki did not wait for another command, he pulled Hiroki into a long kiss, they were savoring each other. Every bite, every time they tried to part, they got more into it. They pulled away when a family passed them by.

"What was that for Hiro-san?"

"You said, you wanted to kiss me the day you saw me, you always want to show world you love me. So today I tried to create what could have been our first kiss." sighed a blushing Hiroki.

"You are adorable."

"Now we move to Lunch party"

The cab drove to Kusama Orphanage, Nowaki's smile grew into a grin and he couldn't believe Hiroki went with the trouble of arrangement. They were greeted by Kusama Nirota the founder of the orphanage. Nirota was too happy to find his ward settled and successful. Nowaki was a regular contributor to the orphanage, but little did Nowaki know Hiroki had his own contributions too.

"Kamijou-san, welcome, the kids have been dying to meet you."

"Sure"

"Nowaki-chan, happy birthday, May you live a happy life."

"Thank you so much"

"Nowaki help me pull the things out from car" Nowaki was astonished to find the cab filled with gifts for the children.

"You bought presents for them, thank you so much"

"He bought the last slot today with you now. We received gifts twice today"

"Aa … hmmm it's nothing"

"Hiro-san is best"

"I am not"

"Come let's celebrate Nowaki-kun"

So the kids played with Nowaki, Hiroki was busy taking pictures. The day was going as planned, only his evening plan changed with certain phone call. Hiroki spoke to the kids, help them open their gifts and told them sweet nothings. They feasted up on the delicacies Hiroki had specially ordered. Hiroki loved this man so much, that whatever he did in all this year for him were nothing. So he wanted to do his best today. Nowaki was expecting to get his marriage proposal here. But it was far from near, Nowaki was now swelling up with the thought; he just wanted to ask about it. But it was not worth the risk. Hiroki would kill him first and then hang himself out of embarrassment.

The lunch party was over by 5.30 in the evening. Every one enjoyed and the kids went to nap, so the adults shared tea over the twilight.

"Nirota-san can we use the washroom, we have to change for evening"

"Go ahead, but it's not spacious"

"No problem at all"

Hiroki handed Nowaki his Tuxedo, and asked him to freshen up and put it on. After Nowaki came out as bright as morning sun, Hiroki went in. Both men were done by 6.15 in the evening. Nowaki was expecting next place was some expensive restaurant followed by a luxury suite love making and his proposal. He was far from it.

"Hiro-san, the cab is gone"

"Yes his duty was to drop us"

"So now where and how will we go?"

"I thought of presenting you the next gift"

"What, another gift, you are spoiling me?"

"Here take it" Hiroki pulled out the keys for Volkswagen.

"Huh what's this?"

"Your car's key"

"You are gifting me a car?"

"Yes I am"

"Well I don't see a car right now"

"Oh its being dropped here right now"

"It's a Volkswagens' key"

"Sure it is, you can't drive a Honda with Volkswagen's key"

"How much do you earn Hiro-san?"

"More than enough"

"Any Volkswagen car is equivalent to two years of your salary"

"You think I stole it?"

"No but, how did you manage?"

"You will get your answers tonight."

"For your sake I won't irritate now, later Hiro-san." Nowaki was now doubtful of what he eavesdropped, was it a hose key or car key. The navy blue car arrived with a chauffeur in it.

"I thought, I will drive"

"It's your car you will, but the next stoppage needs us to be classy" they hoped in their new car.

"So next stoppage must be a luxury restaurant, something French I assume"

"Wrong honey"

"Where to sir?" asked the Chauffer

"To Naomi Award Ceremony" said the deep voice of Hiroki.

TBC

#####

Disclaimer- I don't have right to own Junjou Romantica. Just a crazy fan \(*_*)/

I hope you liked the story so far, yes it was little scattered sorry, read, review rate and help me. If you think Hiroki is little to talkative, I am sorry, I feel since he is Professor he should speak clear and loud. If its not mushy I am sorrryyyy


	7. Chapter 7

Read, rate, review,

Ch-7

"So we are going to Naomi award ceremony?"

"Yes, I am sorry, I didn't want too, but Mom is going to be one of the speakers, so dad is with her too and since I work for Usami I got special passes."

"Oh that's awesome, don't be sorry."

"I also agreed because, you never spent birthday with family, you will spent your birthday with our family, before Hinamori joins us too."

"Hiro-san, you are so thoughtful"

"Sssh Brat" but Hiroki was pulled into a kiss, which drove his senses away, soon he loosing it, when the chauffer honked them.

"Sir we are here."

So a blushing Hiroki step out, Nowaki with him to the red carpet. Naomi was a big event in publishing world, there were reporters, talking to various journalists, critics, poets, judges, whoever they could grab. Nowaki was assumed to be a model, when a reporter approached him. Hiroki was blushing by his side, walking tall. Nowaki said he was with the critic and editor besides him. Reporter failed to recognize the critic, so he believed Hiroki was some self proclaimed Critic. Hiroki in fact was one of the popular and respected modern critics of poetry but only confined to academic circle and elite readers, he was little overshadowed by Miyagi Yoh. So Hiroki was saved from the torture. Hiroki was asked for the pass when entering by the doorman, Nowaki who knew nothing about award ceremonies kept looking around and smiling.

"I am on the list Kamijou Hiroki"

"I am afraid sir, we have Kamijou Sakura and Kamijou Hariku but not Hiroki."

"Well they are my parents, please check again"

"Hiro-san you said you had passes?"

"Well Aikawa said I was listed, the bitch did some mistake"

"Call her"

"She must be inside, it's no use calling"

"The bitch is here" said Aikawa.

"You said I was listed"

"You are, I listed you myself"

"Find us then"

Aikawa went and whispered something to the ears of the doorman. Soon he was filliping through pages but Aikawa took the lists in her hand and started to search. After some time she pointed the name with her painted finger.

"Here you see"

"I am sorry sir; I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay; you were doing your duty"

"Come lets go in, the bitch has to find all her writers, their lovers and have one night stand."

"Stop it you man-eater" growled Hiroki.

"Hiroki, you bought Nowaki-san?" grinned Aikawa.

"Well it's his birthday, I hate to spoil his day, but some bitch warned me me with my life."

"She gets what she wants" saying this Aikawa hugged Nowaki, whispered something in his ears, which made Nowaki red and embarrassed.

"Happy birthday" Aikawa handed Nowaki a book as present. I bet you are not a fan of poetry, but trust me you will love it. Open it after the ceremony okay.

"Whats with you and whispering in peoples ears?"

"Oh I said the doorman that he makes me horny"

"You are a bitch, Usami was right"

"Well Misaki-kun loves me, so does Nowaki-san"

"What did she tell you in ears?"

"Stop being jealous, I said something funny"

"We can see the effect of joke, you witch"

"I am more than that, as I said Misaki-kun loves me, so I am awesome."

"Misaki loves you because he is sweet." said a deep voice.

"Aww sensei, you bought my little Misaki-kun"

"He dragged me" pouted Misaki

"Its best time to show the world, I am gay isn't it?"

"The next plot should be about a Writer seducing a naïve school boy and coming out to world as gay" said happy fangirl Aikawa.

"Enough perverts" said Hiroki and Misaki, Nowaki couldn't stop grinning.

"Aikawa show us our seats."

"There third row third and fourth seats." Pointed a dreamy Aikawa.

"Why are we sitting there" enquired Nowaki

"Its special day Nowaki-san" hummed a vanishing Aikawa.

"Hiroki we are on the other side, there, see you later" said Usami

"Have a great evening" smiled Misaki.

Before Hiroki could be sitting with Nowaki, he was called by the voice he wanted to avoid whole night. The voice was not alone; it was accompanied by another voice, which drove Hiroki nuts.

"Hiro-chan, wait"

"Hey mom"

"I exist to son"

"Hello dad."

"Nowaki-chan how are you?"

"Nowa-chan, has my perky son been nice to you?"

"Hiroki is hard to live with, but how is your life with him?" Nowaki couldn't answer as both Hariku and Sakura Kamijou were showering him with questions.

"Cut it out old man and crazy woman"

"You are jealous Hiro-chan"

"I am not, but give Nowaki a chance to talk and wish him, it's his birthday"

" Nowa-chan, come here, Happy Birthday Son" said Hariku Kamijou hugging Nowaki. The man was not very tall but well maintained at 65, and strong. Hiroki had his father's face cut and strength.

"My son-in-law, wish you a wonderful life." whined Sakura Kamijou.

"Thank you very much Sakura-san and Hariku-san", Nowaki was really touched at their open and accepting attitude.

"Oh no, call us mummy and daddy, it sound cuter too" laughed mother Kamijou

"Yes call us that"

"Hiro-san should I?"

"Why not, you should, its wonderful they finally want another son ."

"Thank you Mummy and Daddy" for first time Nowaki called out this words, Hiroki had done the best thing in world.

"Now let's get seated, come on boys"

Famous faces were visible, actors actresses who were going to work in the movie adaptations of the novels. Critics and Journalists from different newspapers. Writers both serious and popular, Mangakas, artists, editors, every other person from literary scenario. The ceremony was being covered live. Naomi was a big event, Usami Akihiko won it four times, Sumi had received it seven times and Shiyori had received it four times. New comers or budding poets hardly won, Akhiko and Shiyori Akira were who it in the initial years of their careers. People sold their books with the tag line "Naomi Nominated", so "Naomi winner" tag line was all one needed to be famous.

The ceremony opened with the speech of Serijawa Takashi, a prominent critic, poet and one judges of the ceremony in non-fiction category. The first category was dedicated to non-fiction which had best journalist, best non-fiction series and best editor non-fiction. Which were awarded by Takashi.

Nowaki was enjoying every second of the ceremony, talking with his mummy and daddy. They were giggling on the jokes Sakura was cracking. With every passing second Hiroki was glowing red and restless.

"Hey son you okay?" asked Hariku

"Yes I am, just little awkward in tuxedos."

"You will survive" patted his father

"Thanks old man, you made my day"

"Why?"

"For making Nowaki part of the family"

"I like the kid, he loves you like the same way I love your mom and I feel he is part of family"

"You love mom? You both fight all day"

"That's how we express our love, otherwise how did I marry the woman who was holding placards and protesting to shut my factory down. I need her to help me be honest in my business."

"Yeah, that story"

"Do you mind if I give little part of your inheritance to Nowaki?"

"No dad I Don't mind at all, but be warned he will spend it on Orphanage"

"That's fine with me. He is a good guy, I am proud of you for loving the right person"

"Old man stop embarrassing me now"

"Haha alright, hows your sexlife?"

"You will be the last person I will speak to about my sex life"

"Don't tell me, I will read in Junai Novels"

"You read those dirty books?"

"Your mother does, so I too started, the artist is good, the character portrayal is good too"

"I can't believe I am your son, sick old man and his sick wife."

"Hey we have great life, unlike you boring man, you are tight ass brat"

"Not you too, I quit, no more talks."

The next category was children writing fiction and non-fiction. This category opened with speech from Shyori Akira, the petty girl was thirty three wearing a simple summer dress and always grinning. She was too humble to be a writer. The most easily spotted writer in Japan. She started her career as essayist and later shifted to non-fiction to finally end up as third most popular novelist after Usami. She was married to David Akira a leading figure in the flim industry, they met on purpose of book adaptation and ended up falling in love. Right now anyone could glance at the baby bump she was starting to show. Suddenly Hiroki's and Nowaki's attention was caught with the name 'Matsumoto Kho'.

"She won, Hiro-san"

"Finally she did"

"You know her?"

"Yes she is my senior and Nowaki's friend"

"She won the best editor for Children's Magazine"

"She is good in her work"

Nowaki did not drag the topic further, just gave a warm smile to Hiroki. Hiroki was relieved to see Nowaki happy. Next moment Matsumoto was receiving her award and taking the dice for her speech.

"Thank you my young readers and my writers without whom, I couldn't have brought the magazine to its current position. Thank you Murakawa for supporting me what started out as a project to turn out into a business of pleasure for the house. I want to dedicate the award to my daughter Hinamori Kho Kamijou, I hope this award reminds my daughter of me after I depart. I want to thank god to give her to me, I request the fathers of my daughter to keep her happy and love her and thank you for giving her to me. I love you" saying this Matsumoto step down. Reporters were now busy penning the words 'fathers' and try to create a story out of a what was being a boring, scandal free ceremony

Next category were serious manga and arts awards which was followed by Non-fiction and Non-journalistic pieces (criticisms). This opened with the fiery speech of Sakura Kamijou. It was not hard for Nowaki to find out where Hiroki got his passion for words from. Sakura had the same eyes and hair as of Hiroki. She was small and petty, but she could kill with her words. She spoke about the importance of criticism and non-fiction in life. How people needed various points to argue, to see different sides of a story. Her speech was short, but striking. Sakura Kamijou was a seven time Naomi winner for her non-fiction, journalistic works, and criticism. One of the scariest critics was the mother of most scary professor. It was a shock to find out Miyagi Yoh was on stage accepting the award for his criticism on woman and her domain. Suddenly Hiroki remembered, Miyagi said he was nominated for striking non-fiction Naomi and was nervous about being nominated, but he was more nervous about winning speech. Miyagi grinned like a fool. Naomi for criticism was not taken seriously. Miyagi was sure to have a peaceful life, Naomi was most important for writers, poets and journalists. So critics were paid no attention.

"I want to thank judges and this award is dedicated to love of my life Shinobou-chin" saying this he left the stage.

Miyagi was lucky; Shinobou was often mistaken as a girl's name, so no fuss was made. But in the audience a dirty blond was too happy and proud of his old man. No reporters looked at critics, hence it was safe play for Miyagi Yoh, but it made him happy to find his lover at point of breaking down. Hiroki smiled how easy it was for Miyagi to say his love. Nowaki was so happy, the evening was little sad with Matsumoto's speech, but Miyagi again cheered him. Next category was novel, it was a surprise, in general the ceremony kept novel till the end and poetry second last. But the twist was intriguing. The opening speech was by Sumi senpai, one of the most respected authors of all time. He kept it short by saying story telling was an art it is there because people believed in dreams. There was another surprise when the best editor was begged by two leading editors of Murakawa. Eri Aikawa for the novel 'Flowers grew red' by Usami Akihiko and Isaka Ryuichiro for "Beloved Blue" by Shyori Akira.

Isaka stepped first and gladly took the award and showed it to the left direction where Asahina was standing proud of Isaka, Isaka said loudly "For you my Love" and left the dice. It was Isaka's second Naomi.

Eri-Aikawa was already in a changed gown from before. In red carpet she was all for purple, now she was in red. Aiwaka was taking her third Naomi. Her yaoi friends were waiting for glee full speech. Aikawa never disappointed anyone.

"Hello every one, goodevening, I would like to congratulate Isaka-san too for editing as good as me(audience broke to a laugh). I would thank Usami Akihiko for producing masterpieces which I get to associate with; I want to thank my editor in help Hiroki-Kamjiou. (Hiroki blushed at his name) Especially I want to thank Misaki-kun, for helping Usami-sansei finish his work on time. I am sad for not winning the best editor in BL novel category; oops we don't have that category yet. The audience giggled at Aiwaka's stupid joke. But mostly I dedicate my award to my writer, Sensei thank you; it's been an honor to work with you." She left and soon she was squeezing in with Misaki and Usami to cheer up the writer for next award.

Sumi senpai, who was there to give the Novelist of the year.

"This year it was tough to choose among the bests the nominations are, Shyori Akira for "Beloved Blue", Kazuki Asami for "The tale of Us", Usami Akihiko for "Flowers grew red", Genji Takayami for "The song of land" Amane Resai for "Number eleven"

Amane was nominated for first time, she was relaxed because she was sure to loose, like Shyori she was happy to write and like Usami, awards didn't matter to her. Genji and Kazuki wanted to win, but they knew it was either Shyori or Usami to win.

"And the Novelist of the Year is …. Usami Akihiko"

"Yeppppiiiii…." Was the first noise that came from Aikawa and Misaki who were now Shouting and Clapping hard. Usami couldn't stop smiling; he did what he felt at the moment. He bent down and kissed Misaki on forehead. All the cameras zoomed into it and the headlines for morning were being formed. Misaki blushed, happy Aikawa hugged Usami. When Usami reached the stage, Sumi hugged him and whispered that he was proud of Usami.

"Thank you my wonderful readers and thanks to the jury for choosing me over such great writers. Aikawa you are devil, but it's with your effort we are a success as a team. I would thank my best friend of twenty years Hiroki Kamijou for being an honest critic and editor in help. But this award is for you Misaki, you filled the emptiness that was always inside me. I love you, thank you for being with me, never leave me." All the cameras and reporters were now focusing on the green eyed brunette. They had the news of the night.

The last and finale category was Poetry, it was important category and in general the Naomi was won by experienced poets. It was rare for budding poets to ever get nominated within three or four years of publishing. The category was opened with veteran poet Datio Shinjiku. Hiroki's favorite poet of all time, he worshipped the man. The man was in his seventies and giving a peaceful smile. He recited lines from his favorite poet's poem. He said poetry was the refined form of love in words. He also revealed the secret behind the change in last category, it was because this time poets were more influential than writers in literary field, so to honor the poets the slot was changed. Soon the nominations were announced for best editor of poetry and verse. Nowaki who was grinning all night and talking to his mummy, waiting for the poetry awards. Even the reporters were waiting for the poetry awards, after two decades an unknown poet was nominated. The poems of the poet were selling well, but no one ever saw the poet. If he was present here, he would be captured tonight. The best editor to everyone's surprise went to Eri Aikawa, who was nominated first time. She won for editing and anthologizing the poems of Kusama 's 'Color of Wind'. Soon a dancing Aikawa was taking her award. She had already given her big speech; she was not expecting this one. But Aikawa was a devil who wanted to enjoy every moment of happiness.

"I already gave my speech, but since my poet is unseen and as you know it's his pen-name, I hope he wins tonight. It was funny how I found he wrote poems and is my trophy poet now. It was an email which bought us the poet today. He was helping me do some editing and he sent me an email which was never meant to be sent. Gods interfered and I found an email of twenty three poems. After lot of pestering and crying, he finally agreed to publish them, but under the pen-name Kusama Haki . So I hope he wins today and I am the luckiest editor to work with you." Aikawa's speech intrigued both reporters and audience. Nowaki was most intrigued as the poet had his surname. Aikwaa knew it was hard for her poet to win among four other veterans, each of whom had three Naomi at least.

So Shinjiku spoke a little more about the honor of winning editor of poetry and how poetry mattered mean while Aikwaa squeezed in with Nowaki and Hiroki,

"Why you here devil?"

"Usami-sensi kicked me out, mind if I join you"

"Not all" said happy Nowaki

"Liked my speech boys?"

"Yes very much, but where is your poet Aikawa-san?"

"He is here; pray he wins so that you can see him Nowaki-kun."

Shinjiku announced the poets nominated and the books, he gave his own idea about each book and how he felt.

The first nomination is "Winters words" by Krimi Konichi, Konichi was in her fifties with four Naomi, "this book deals with the loss of life and how memory freezes"

"Next we have, 'War and words' by Ayumi Saga", she was in her forties and had three Naomi, "this book deals with the hypocrisy of words in time of war and destruction"

" Pebbled paths by Maki Donjo" Donjo had six Naomi was now in his seventies, "The book asks essential question is survival more important than life"

" Rinda Kanse's Tranquil Waters" Kanse had three Naomi in his fifties, " the book is a song of peace"

" Now our new comer poets "Color of Wind" by Kusama Haki is passion filled love, desire and style which was directly striked the readers, each poem is like answers to imaginary letters.

Nowaki was asking Aikawa mean while about her secret poet.

"Your poet, will he win?"

"It's hard to say, you see, poetry develops with time, being nominated for Naomi with the fifth book is great honor. I hope he wins, his earlier books won awards but they were not highlighted, this nomination will boost the sale"

"Sshh both of you" scolded Sakura Kamijou,

"And the poet of the year, is bagged" said Shinjiku opening envelop.

"Oh my god, after two decades a new name, Kusama Haki "

"Yeeppiii" shouted Aikawa and Nowaki joined too.

"Where is he?" Nowaki asked.

"Right here" pointed Aikawa towards Hiroki, who was blushing and hiding his face.

"Go now, go Hiroki" whispered Aikawa, whole audience was waiting to see the mysterious writer; the cameras were ready to scoop the first image on live show.

Hiroki stood up, all the cameras were on him, knowing not what to do and he hugged his father and mother who were shocked too. Hiroki hugged Nowaki, and at impulse of moment he kissed Nowaki on the lips and walked towards the stage. Nowaki was still in the shock; his birthday was turning more than wonderful. He kept grinning and watched walking Hiroki. The cameras not only got the first glimpse, but the second scandal, the breaking news. The gay poet and gay writer of the year.

Hiroki, took the stage, Shinjiku smiled and hugged him and patted his head. Nowaki kept watching without blinking. Hiroki took the award and was thinking what to say, when old man on stage cheered him.

"Come on son, tell us your real name and make your fan happy" to this Hiroki gave a big nervous smile.

"Hmmm, good evening, everyone. I was not expecting a win. As you all found out, my pen-name is Kusama , thanks to my awesome editor, who forced me to publish my poems. My name is Hiroki Kamijou, the editor in help for Eri Aikawa and best friend of Usami Akihiko and son of Sakura and Hariku Kamijou. That's all about me, but this award is very important for the man I love. The man never knew I wrote poems, but reading about my Alter ego, he was praying for the win. Yes I know you read the book I found you murmuring some lines while cooking. My name came from his name, the poems came from him and he is my muse and today is his birthday. Nowaki Kusama thank you, I love you very much, I breathe poetry because of you, I write for you. Sorry I kept it a secret, you know I get nervous when it becomes grand and I was embarrassed too, but I Love you my Nowaki. Since Aikawa dragged me here and ruined my beautiful plan for surprising you later. You are the typhoon so pure that every color tangles in you to bring out a Rainbow.

{Nowaki's heart was beating fast}

"Nowaki Kusama, will you marry me and move in with me to our new house?" said a blushing Hiroki who pulled out the box and opened it on stage. Every camera was focused on Nowaki. The award ceremony was epic for the channels showing it live.

Nowaki stood up grinning and too happy, Nowaki nodded and pulled out a box from his pocket, opening to show a platinum ring.

Hiroki, said thank you to audience and left the stage in haste, he gave the award to his mother and hugged Nowaki too tight, caring for none and kissing him passionately. Hiroki Kamijou kept his words, Mushy, fluffy, cute and Nowaki-style.

The ceremony got after a short speech from Sumi and Shinjiku congratulating the winners. Hiroki and Nowaki were hugged by Aikawa. Hiroki's mother was so excited that the older Kamijou was forced to take pictures. Soon Aikawa was taking pictures and visualizing herself in the role of wedding planner.

Other side, Usami and Misaki were giggling and Miyagi was laughing at the joke he would crack on Hiroki, Shinobou now respected Kamijiou Hiroki for his guts to keep his words. Meanwhile the live telecast was being watched by a smiling mother-daughter duo. Matsumoto left Award ceremony early, to spend more time with Hinamori. Hinamori was happy at her mother's win and she was happy to see her father before hand on television. Her god-mother won two awards and she was more excited to find Doctor Now loving her father. When the couple hugged, both mother and daughter went.

"Awww, they are so cute"

"Yes honey they are cute, that's your Daddies, they will love you very much"

"Yes Mom, they look to sweet, don't they. I love you mom, I will love them too" said a hugging Hinamori, "But do I get to be the flower girl at wedding?" Yes Aikawa had trained her well.

TBC

######

Disclaimer- (T_T) I don't own Junjou Romantica, but I love them very much.

Did you like it, if you think its too much, I am sorrrry, I want them to be happy, get married. As for Sakura Kamijou, I wanted a strong woman; I find all fanfic showing sweet a caring house wife Mommy Kamijou. So I chose a critic mommy. I also find Papa Kamijou as strict or bad mouth, so I made a sweet Papa Kamijou. The wedding bells are near. I won't kill anyone other than Matsumoto, sorry, but I have too. Next chapters will come soon, please review and suggest. I love Fanfiction so much,

excited newbie (^_^)


	8. Chapter 8

Rate,read, review

Ch-8

As soon as the Naomi got over, various people from different publishing houses, reporters and editors were gathered around the winners. The sly Miyagi had escaped with his boy toy as soon as Hiroki was in Nowaki's arms. Usami was the favorite of reporters, but Hiroki was a tempting subject to all. Usami kept holding Misaki and answered every question in very Akihiko Usami manner. Aikawa was there in no time to rescue her writers, she helped her Mangakas run out first. She was everywhere. Meanwhile Hiroki was patted by his father and his mothered hugged Nowaki. This was what Reporters were waiting for, the family picture. Hariku took Sakura by hand left smiling, Sakura Kamijou was now all blushing at the thought of wedding. The reporters gathered around them to ask about their son and his gay life. Both Kamijou declined it in their own style. The reporters approached Hiroki who was clenching onto Nowaki's arms.

"How does it feel to win Naomi at such a young age?"

"It feels wonderful."

"Are you gay poet?"

"I am a gay and poet, not gay poet, there is nothing called as gay poet."

"As your editor said, the poems were found by twist of fate, was your win same tonight?"

"I never expected to be nominated, winning was out of question, it has to be fate"

"How long have you been gay?"

"I was born gay"

"Usami Akihiko and you are childhood friends, now you both are Naomi winners, you have been editing for him last ten years and you both are gay too, isn't it strange to be similar ?" this question had many undertone, Hiroki was giving his Demon Kamijou glare, when Nowaki smiled at him, Hiroki calmed a little.

"I have been his editor since the age of ten; there is nothing strange about being gay and childhood friends."

"Why did you propose tonight to your lover, same-sex marriage is not legal in Japan"

"I don't need legal paper to say he is my lover, but we will marry and even if it's illegal, we will be husbands. I proposed because I love him and it his birthday "

"No more questions" barked Aikawa.

Aikawa dragged Hiroki and Nowaki out fast from the hall; she did the same with Usami and Misaki. She was not only an editor but a bodyguard right now. She protected her writers, friends from unwanted attention and media scrutiny. Eri Aikawa one of the most influential editors and columnist of literary world could mange everything when time begged her to. Right now she helped Hiroki and Nowaki escape through the third door, which was used by Organizers. No one knew how Aikawa grabbed the official keys; the woman was a pure devil. Soon they were in the parking area.

"Here you go my gazelles run free from paparazzi"

"Thank you Aikawa-san"

"Nowaki-kun, read the book ok and happy birthday and congrats on being engaged, it was unexpected of Hiroki to propose in Naomi. Wow! All the reporters are waiting outside to ask you more weird questions, be warned they won't stop here."

"So witch how will you escape?"

"Who said I was going too?"

"I have to rescue two more couples now, the lesbian duo of writer and artist, the pregnant author with her partner."

"How come you never get into papers for some breaking news? After all most of the people you deal with are gays, lesbian, or highly straight that they do it anywhere"

"Did you think I get it easy? No, that's not true, I have hard time to control this gossip lovers, I just have a lover or admirer or someone in my debt in every leading paper and channels. If they do something with my name and my babies that is you all people, if I will pull a few strings and they will go down" For first time Aikawa gave her most cruel grin and clapped her hands.

"I should have expected that from a devil"

"Now here is your car boys, Nowaki-kun you are a lucky man, now have wonder sex and tell me so that I can make Usami sensei write another Junai Novel." Grinned the yaoi freak.

"I am very lucky,, good night" Nowaki kissed Aikawa on the cheek.

"Goodnight and don't go after the door man okay and no Junai plots" hugged Hiroki.

As the car left Aikawa took out her cell phone and started her life threatening calls and one very important call.

"I am Eri Aikawa, listen Mitshuhasi printers, you work according to my way and be in profit or loose every tender you have from Murakawa, do as I say or I will burn you down"

#####

Both men stepped inside the car and were holding each other, they had nothing to utter, it was happiness brimming now. They kept looking each other and smiling, they passed the sea of cars where reporters were waiting. Many flash lights blinded Hiroki and Nowaki, the reporters tried to take as many pictures they could. Hiroki became the surprise element of night. When they were past the crowd, Hiroki snuggled into Nowaki's arms and rested his head on Nowaki's shoulder. The week had been tough on Hiroki, first of all it was Nowaki's birthday thought which bugged him whole week. Secondly, he found out he was father of a seven year girl he never knew was born. Thirdly, he was keeping his secret of being poet for three years and Naomi made him tense more. Hiroki Kamijou had an event full week. But he was glad Nowaki was with him.

The car entered the silent lane; it was the place where their new home awaited them. Whole ride had been a blissful event. There stood a house, which was painted in blue and brown, it was a two stories building. The garden stretched out with a garage. The house gave a ray of hope and happiness to the couple.

"Sir we reached"

"Thank you, you may leave now, I have paid your cheque" said Hiroki while stepping out.

"Thank you sir, goodnight" said the chauffer and left.

They were standing at the entrance when, "Nowaki, this is our new home" said Hiroki, bending on his knees.

"Hiro-san don't do that"

"No I have too, on stage I proposed you out of impulse without following any manners. Dr. Nowaki Kusama, will you marry me and move in to our new home. Where we can start our family with our daughter?" said Hiroki holding the box with ring and key.

"Yes, I will"

Nowaki bent down on his knees, "Yes, Hiro-san, I will love to marry you, and love our daughter and be a happy family. Will you marry me?". Saying this, Nowaki pulled out the box with the ring in it now both men were on their knees holding their boxes of rings.

"Yes I will" Both Hiroki and Nowaki embraced each other and kissed. The Kiss was long, urgent and it cared for none. But the kiss was halted when a flash of light blinded Hiroki again.

"Who's that?" shouted Hiroki, when he saw a shadow running.

"It must be some reporter following us Hiro-san"

"Already? I will Kill Aikawa "

"But first we have to do something else."

"What?"

"We put on the ring and call each other fiancé"

"Yes yes, I forgot."

Hiroki's hand showed a beautiful platinum ring which had the words, "In love with you forever" and had the initials N.K. On the other hand the ring had the words "Love you for eternity" H.K. Then Nowaki was being pulled, by an excited Hiroki to different areas of the house.

"Look, that's the kitchen, well the kitchen is not big enough, we don't need to waste space on kitchen which is hard to maintain. Still I ordered for the strongest kitchen table for our late night hunger"

"This is well our kids' bedroom, big enough for three kids to grow up." Blushed Hiroki

"This is our guest room, though the only guest we will have is our parents and my crazy friends and your senpai."

"This is well my library, and over there is your space, eventually you will need your own lone time, when the house is crowded" Hiroki was babbling, and Nowaki was trapped in his awe.

"Finally this is our master bedroom, where we will grow old and wrinkly" Hiroki smiled.

"Do you like it? The guest room can later be separate room for girls when they grow up"

"As for the money, for car and house, I had bought the house when you left for America; I had given the down payment with my savings and last year I cleared the remaining installments with my second and third published book. The car came from my editorial works for Usami. Now I have my royalty money which will go to our kids' education and some to your Orphanage and rest for old age"

Before Hiroki could utter more Nowaki pulled him to a passionate kiss and whispered "you are awesome, I love you, but right now I can't hold back."

"Nowaki, I am cold" said a blushing Hiroki.

They started where they, left. Soon they were making love on the cold floor of the empty house. The house was filled with sounds panting and passionate desire. When they were done, Nowaki had a great idea to do something perverted. Neither Nowaki was exhausted nor Hiroki, they were far from over.

"Hiro-san, it's still my birthday"

"Yes I know."

"I have one request"

"Go ahead"

"We never made love in car. I saw in American movies, they do it in car"

"You giant, you want to do it new car" Asked a blushing Hiroki , Nowaki gave his puppy eyes looks. The looks Hiroki could never say no too.

The new Volkswagen, was purified by the passionate love making for next two hours. After that Nowaki drove to their old apartment for first time in new car. While Nowaki was driving, Hiroki was struggling to ask the question that struck him on stage when Nowaki pulled out his ring.

"Hmm, Nowaki, why did you decide to propose today? It was meant to be your day not mine."

"I knew the day was going to be special, so I wanted to make you happy. Since Hinamori will come to us we cant be just boyfriends was the thought I had since Wednesday." Nowaki did not utter the complete truth, the ring had been waiting in Nowaki's chamber for three years now. He also got motivated to propose the day he eavesdropped on Hiroki, Hinamori just happened at right time.

"You are honest man Nowaki, thank you."

Nowaki just smiled and kept on driving.

Next morning, Hiroki woke up tired and happy a rare sight again. He woke up to find Nowaki already in kitchen, Hiroki didn't rush, he walked around the apartment wrapping the towel around his well defined torso. Nowaki was busy humming the lines from of Hiroki's poem which was yet to be published. This caught the attention of sleepy head Hiroki.

"Nowaki, where did you find this poem?"

"From your latest book." Nowaki answered flatly.

"My latest book is Color of the Wind, I am sure this is not in it"

"Hiro-san it's from this book, Aikawa-san gave me as gift." Showed Nowaki

"What? No No the bitch published the sixth book, show me"

Hiroki took the book in his hand "Many Moods" was the sixth book under the name Kusama . When he opened the first page, he was relieved to find what he thought Aikawa forgot. The book was dedicated to Nowaki Kamijou, who was referred as the Love of my life. This made Hiroki happy, Nowaki who was watching Hiroki's reaction remained same but was swelling inside. Hiroki took the phone and dialed the number he hated to call.

Little did Hiroki, know there was more to Aikawa's present. The book had a letter addressed to Nowaki.

{ "Dear Nowaki-kun,

Happy birthday, well as you have the book in your hand you will find it is dedicated to you. The real reason behind this letter is a secret. The secret is this book has more than three hundred poems, hence it's a huge book. But each and every poem is a reply to the un-posted letters you wrote to Hiroki. He will never say you, but it has been written with love, sadness, pain, joy and mostly pride. The pride to love you and have you. I had to tell you about it, you are his muse please love him. Never leave him, you inspire him to write and I also need my commission badly. Take care.

Love Aikawa." }

"Hello, Aikawa here"

"You old hag, you published Many Moods without telling me?"

"Well I had it prepared the day you got nominated; only problem was the cover. We were waiting for results, it was meant to be released today. Lucky us now the cover has Naomi winning poet, otherwise it would have been Naomi nominated. It was tough, this Mitsuhasi Printers are real bitch, I had to threaten them Hitoki."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh it was a surprise for you"

"I am retiring as poet, this was my last book"

"Nooo, don't say that, we have been good team."

"Yes a one woman team"

"Don't be angry Hiro-chan, now check the newspaper you are popular, I sent every newspaper at your door"

"What, why?"

"For fun, bye love Nowaki and think about BL novels"

Hiroki stormed into washroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face and traced the hickeys on his neck, collar bone, chest, arms, torso and so on. He came out blushing, still wrapped in towel. Hiroki fell on the couch and started to read the newspapers, every newspaper had Hiroki-Nowaki, Usami-Misaki, Hiyori-Yachiru (lesbian couple), "Fukada and her partner ( the pregnant writer). They were everywhere.

"THE GAY POET and GAY WRITER OF THE YEAR" - "I am not gay poet, why should my love poems be gay assholes."

"I AM NOT GAY, BUT POET" - "Yes I am gay, I said not gay poet, son of a bitch"

"WELCOME TO THE QUEER NAOMI" - "As if you don't enjoy perverted novels of Usami humbugs"

"NAOMI COMES OUT AS GAY" - "If we express love, we spread gayness? Scoundrels"

"LESBIANS, GAY, BISEXUALS CROWD THE LITERARY FRONT" – "When straights do, than it's a party I guess swines"

"GAY WEDDING TO LOOK FOR" – "I am having a private wedding if God allows. Leave me alone morons"

"NAOMI TURNS THE PLATFORM FOR GAY" – "Yes im gay about being gay on Naomi, suck it up"

"USAMI AND I ARE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS SAYS THE GAY POET" - "Yes we are, want a scoop, come here I will show you my kickboxing moves"

"NAOMI WON BY GAY SON OF HARIKU AND SAKURA KAMIJOU" – "Leave my crazy parents alone"

"UNKOWN POET BECOMES GAY AT WEDDING DAZE, I LOVE YOU NOWAKI KUSAMA" – " Yes I do leave my fiancé out of your yellow journalism, you bastards."

That's it, I am going to kill every reporter. Before that could happen, Nowaki served hot pancakes and Hiroki jumped to it. But there was another newspaper which Hiroki missed at first glance. After eating his breakfast, he sat with Nowaki, he had some time. His class started at 12 noon, it was 8.45 now. Hiroki freaked out when, he grabbed the missed newspaper.

"NAOMI: TURNS HISTORY FOR LGBT and LOOK INSIDE FOR BEST NAOMI SCOOPS AND SNAPS.

Three pages were dedicated to Naomi, but what drove Hiroki crazy was the newspaper giving ranks to speech, kisses, thank you speech, dresses etc. First category was best speech, no doubt Sumi topped followed by Resai, Akira and Sakura. Most funny person Eri Aikawa, Most emotional moment went to Matsumoto-Kho. Shortest speech went to Isaka and Miyagi. Best dressed female went to actress Nanao Krimjow. Best dressed couple was won by Usami Akihiko and Misaki, followd by Hiroki-Nowaki and Aikawa and Kisouke Takami . What shocked Hiroki was they topping the best Kiss, followed by Usami and Misaki and Shiyori and David. Hiroki lost it when the after party scoops were published, again Hiroki-Nowaki topped it, it had their stepping out of car, holding each other, proposing each other in their new home on their knees, hugging, kissing. Shiyori and David were not safe either, David kissing the Baby bump, holding his wife, Shiyori handing her high heels to David. Usami and Misaki were clicked Kissing in the car, Misaki being carried bridal style and finally both kissing in front of elevator. All this ranking happened online when Hiroki was busy making love to Nowaki. Aiwaka on the part of the city was calling ever paper not to threaten but to collect the copies of pictures, one for herself, one for Usami, followed by Sakura Kamijou, Matsumoto, Nowaki, Miyagi, Shiyori, Asahina, lesbian duo and pregnant writer and her partner.

Kamijou Hiroki was fresh and ready to go college, people had known he was gay, now it was open. His students knew he was gay but the Kiss with Nowaki was assumed to be part of the scary legend of Kamijou Demon. He was trembling too, Nowaki offered to drive him. Hiroki gladly accepted it, the best way to face the world was with your loved one besides you. But the Demon Kamijou was going to be with the devil, the students saw a week back, it was going to be a long day for Kamijou Hiroki.

######

TBC

#######

Disclaimer- I don't own Junjou Romantica. I wish I did.

Read, review, rate, scold. But tell me how it is. Did you like it, any suggestion for what I should do next. Waiting eagerly :D \ (*_*)/ Well those names mostly came from Bleach or Bleach inspired, sorry I'm bad with names. Thanks Chaozsama for the first review, :D I hope I can make you love the story till the end. \ (^_^) /


	9. Chapter 9

Read, rate. Review :D \(^_^)/

Ch-9

The navy blue car was gliding down the road, when finally the gate of M. University came to sign. Suddenly another red sports car drove into the parameter of the Blue car. Both cars stopped in front of each other. From the red car came out the silver headed writer and from blue came out the messy black head pediatrician. Usami Akihiko smiled at Nowaki Kusama. Every student present at the moment were in doubt- a doubt who to look at, Usami with Red car, Nowaki with blue car, both man were extremely handsome. Usami's writer vibes was always seen at the entrance which mesmerized everyone. But Nowaki in his Doctor's Apron gave more realistic touch. Nowaki smiled back and opened the door for Hiroki. A blushing Hiroki stepped out, he blushed because of Nowaki's cheesiness. The students staring at Nowaki got the glimpse of blush before it turned to Demon Kamijou glare. Misaki on the opposite jumped out of the car, the blushing uke was all flustered. Hiroki looked at Misaki, who did the same. Both men noticed the same thing in each other, Misaki blushing as well as Hiroki, Misaki had swollen lips Hiroki had a slight bite on lower lip, both had hickeys on their neck which they were trying desperately to hide it with collars. Both the Uke's sighed at the thought of previous night and understood the humiliation they were going to face next.

"Good morning Kamjiou Sensei"

"Morning Misaki"

"Congratulations for your win Sensei"

"Thank you, now hurry up brat, before bell rings"

"Yes, Usagi-san see you" but Misaki was held back by a pull.

"Wait Misaki, where do you think you running off too?"

"I have class you dummy" but he was kissed on the lips and let off. Every eye watched them without blinking, few even took pictures.

"I love you Misaki" Misaki turned around and ran at superhuman speed but to turn around and shout;

"Me too Bunny" and he disappeared.

"Oye Akihiko, don't trouble the boy more, he will be in many awkward situations today."

"My Misaki is shy, he will do fine."

"Yes he will"

"Hiroki, you never told me you were a poet?"

"I never wanted to tell anyone, but Aikawa won her way"

"She is a devil"

"I know. Nowaki you take care and drive safe okay."

"Hiro-san"

"Yes brat" Nowaki gave his puppy looks and Hiroki knew what he wanted. Hiroki's blush grew red and his eyes into a frown.

"No you big giant, we can't" But Nowaki kept pouting, he had no desire to kiss, but since Usami did it, he had to do it.

"Fine, you will pay later" saying this Hiroki stepped forward and Nowaki held him by waist and bent to kiss him. Every eye found the secret devil, demon kissed last week. All mystery about the devil got cleared up, when the kissed happened. The Yaoi lovers found now found the look alike couple of Junai novels- the egoist pairing. Hiroki Kamijou was the man in one of the most popular BL series.

"Please be calm all day Hiro-san" broke Nowaki from the kiss.

"I will try; leave before I gather more morons"

"Aye Hiro-san" Nowaki went to the car and sat inside.

"Take care" waved Hiroki.

"You really love him Hiroki. I am proud of you"

"Yes I do, Bakahiko. Why are you still here?"

"I have to take some books from you and I need to talk too"

"Whatever make haste or else everyone will die" Hiroki flashed his Demon Glare, all students escaped.

"We can't risk that"

#####

Akihiko was sitting on the chair, while Hiroki was trying to fix his next lecture. Miyagi was nowhere to be seen. Whole university had found out the Naomi awards on television. Repeat after repeat, the students had learnt Hiroki's speech by heart. No one could believe it was not the same man, nor did Usami believe. It was hard for Usami when he saw the brunette go to stage; it was amusing to find Hiroki being such a naïve teenager about his pen name. It all made sense to Usami, Aikawa had come running to him with around fifty poems. She forced Usami to read them and review them critically. Aikawa was too excited about this poet; Usami had read all the poems and had loved all. Hiroki was too deep in love, Usami felt relieved when he found Hiroki glow at the thought of Nowaki.

"So when's the wedding?"

"I don't know, in two months hopefully."

"But you know Japan has no marriage equality law for people like us"

"We read every other law; we found few loop holes like you did for yourself"

"Speak up"

"Anybody who see's Nowaki, can tell that he is Half-Japanese. His eyes are blue and his height and body has different built up."

"Yes he is handsome and different"

"Very handsome, the point here is Nowaki was traced back by his mother before he left to America. She told us about his father Richard Smith. When Nowaki was studying there, he tracked his old man. He is a bohemian kind, he was too happy to find his son. He helped Nowaki get a dual citizen; hence we can marry under US law."

"Dual citizenship, yes that will work fine I assume."

"I hope so."

"So who will be your best man and how many guests and what more?"

"Wait you idiot"

"What?"

"Who said I want a huge wedding? I want a private courthouse wedding with no weirdoes dancing around."

"Well Sakura-San called me; she has teamed up with Aikawa the self appointed wedding planner."

"What? No No, that's why I don't like sweet women. Mom and Aikawa will make me feel the virgin bride every moment. Dad will be drinking and shout how happy he is to have another son. No No we can't"

"Your mom asked me to be your best man"

"As if I was not expecting that"

"She asked Miyagi-san too"

"She didn't?"

"She did"

"Okay, why you were here in first place"

"That is to take books and inform you about your wedding to come up and your dad wants to pay for wedding."

"Don't make me chicken out"

"I will try not too"

"Hey Usami-san, want to bet Hiroki will have cold feet?" Barked in, an excited Miyagi.

"How much you want too?"

"20,000 yen"

"Deal"

"I deal a 50,000 yen; I won't have cold feet."

"We will see Hiroki"

"Oh honeysuckle you never know"

"Wait and watch"

Saying this Hiroki stomped out of the class, Usami and Miyagi giggled behind. Hiroki entered the classroom and he texted everything in nutshell rather Hiroki-shell and sent it Nowaki.

Nowaki parked their new car and entered a calm hospital. The hospital was a place where gloominess lingered; For Nowaki it was his passion to help people. Nowaki found a strange sense of peace when he held a new born in his arms or sends a recovered kid back home. Nowaki was at the reception to collect his keys to chamber when the receptionist gave a big grin. Nowaki smiled back and was gladly walking to his chamber. As the door opened, Nowaki was surprised to see what was taking place. His wall was filled with drawings made by his patients. The theme was clear "Doctor Nowaki's wedding"

"Congrats Doctor Nowaki" shouted Tusmori at top of his voice with head nurse and other staff member with all the kids in hospital.

"Thank you"

"Happy belated birthday Nowaki-chan" said Awashima the head nurse.

"Thank you nii-san"

Awashima and Kotoko bought a small cake which had written happy birthday and happy wedding. Everyone had watched the Naomi or read about it by now. They felt obliged to make their favorite doctor happy. All the people were gathered by Awashiwa, Tsumori paid for the cake and drinks, Kotoko bought decorations, all the kids were gleaming with happiness. Nowaki was too overjoyed at the sight. Nowaki cut the cake and shared it with every kid. He was too happy; he felt he was never alone. He would have a family soon. At that point Nowaki's phone rang.

"Hello, Kusama Nowaki"

"Wacchan, congratulation son, you found the right and honest man"

"Thank you, Nirota-sama."

"I hope to get invited"

"You don't need invitation to come, but we might have a problem"

"What's that?"

"The wedding might take place in America; will you be able to bring them?"

"Nowaki we are happy that you are happy. We can't afford to go America, but son we are proud of you."

"I wanted you to come"

"It's okay, you will visit us after wedding with your husband, that will make us more happy dear"

"Thank you so much"

"Welcome son, now have to go, bye. Take care"

"Bye"

"I didn't expect your high school girlfriend to propose you at Naomi" grinned Tsumori.

"Neither did I senpai and he is a man not a girl"

"I know, when I see him he reminds me of high school girls desperate to love"

"He is not desperate either"

"I was comparing, if you remember his jealousy act of breaking my head, you will see from my eyes"

"It was your fault senpai"

"I agree, I made him go bonkers, I was just teasing him. He is cute to tease"

"I know it's fun to tease, but not him"

"Swear on god I will never tease him again"

"You better don't senpai"

"Well is the wedding date decided yet?"

"No, it's just one day of being engaged, we have few more details to fix up first"

"True, but who will be your best man?"

"You off course, Senpai"

"You are sure? It won't anger Kamijou?"

"It will, but you are my only friend and mentor, he will respect it."

"Let the bride decide, but I get to organize your Bachelor party"

"Yes you can"

"Okay now I have work, so see you later, take the art work I made them draw you in Tuxedos" winked Tsumori.

"I will"

After some time, Nowaki was doing his regular check up of kids. He spoke with the parents, explained how to look after the symptoms of various diseases. One woman recognized him from Noami's scoop. Another thought he was some model a poets boy toy. Many asked him various personal questions, Nowaki calmly answered them. His cell phone vibrated, Nowaki excused himself from the parents and took out his cell phone, to find Hiroki's message.

"AIKAWA has appointed herself as wedding planner; MOM has teamed with her and has asked USAMI and MIYAGI to be my best man. DAD is paying for the wedding, what am I? The virgin bride? Nowaki save me….." Nowaki smiled at his lover freaking out.

"Relax, I will pick you up today, we will talk about it. Mummy and Daddy called me, they ordered me to leave planning's to them and Aikawa. Don't freak out, wow two best men, the guys I am most jealous of all. But I love you so we will survive." Texted back a blushing Nowaki.

Nowaki was back at his conversation with the parent who were waiting for the nurse to come back with the kid from lab.

"So how long have you been together?" squeaked the woman.

"It will be eight years"

"Wow that is long, how did you meet?"

"At a park"

"How romantic, isn't it honey?" arming her husband.

"Yeah, I guess it will sound fluffy, but it was love at first sight"

"What was your first impression about him?"

"That he was too beautiful to be alone in the park, hence I dragged him to our small picnic.

"Awwww, did you decided to marry him then and there?"

"Marriage never hit me until few years back; I just wanted to be with him till the end"

"So sweet, have you ever met Usami-Akihiko and got his autograph ever, how is he in real life?"

"I have met him plenty of times, when his deadlines are missed, he crashes onto us. So he comes anytime whenever I am not around to seek Hiro-san's advice and help. Poor Misaki-kun has to run after him all day"

"You not jealous ever doctor Kusama? Had my husband had a friend like this I would have killed him"

"Off course I get jealous, Usami-san has a great personality and he is intelligent and shares same interest as Hiro-san. I can't always fit in well and feel an outsider at times. But Hiro-san loves me, that's what matters in the end."

"You are deep in love" cooed the man

"Guess I am, Hiro-san calls me sappy fool" grinned Nowaki.

"Awww when did you decide to marry, please tell please."

"Three years back I had made myself sure that if it was not Hiro-san than no one. I was more jealous then and all I wanted was to lock him up and hide him."

"You love him very much, do you intend to have a family like us the normal couple?" asked the man.

"Well we will start our family, our daughter will join us soon. We will be a happy family."

"Your daughter? You guys already have a kid?"

"Oh not we are not yet proper parent, Hiro-san is technically, his daughter will live with us soon. I hope we be good fathers to her"

"You are the best pediatrician I can bet; you will be a great father"

"That's something time will tell."

Before the woman could talk more and give crazy fangirl glares, nurse walked in with the child. The boy came running to the man. Nowaki kept smiling and wondering if Hinamori will come running to him when they live together. The family bowed goodbye and Nowaki kept smiling. Again Nowaki's phone rang; the call was not expected any time sooner.

"Hello"

"Nowaki-kun, hello"

"What's the trouble Matsumoto-san?"

"No trouble, I needed to talk to you."

"But you were supposed to call us after this Wednesday?"

"I know boy. But its time they met"

"So she knows?"

"Yes everything she should right now. She saw you guys on television last night"

"Was she fine with it, two man expressing love?"

"More than fine, she sends you a request"

"Anything, she wants to be the flower girl"

"Oh no, Hiro-san is freaking out already, now his kid wants this."

"Yeah,"

"She can I guess"

"Nowaki-kun, Hina-mori wants to meet Hiro alone"

"That's fine with me as long as they are in our sight"

"Okay so when do we meet?"

"Hiro-san has a few classes on Thursday; bring her to Oda Bookstore and café at four"

"Where do we stay?"

"We stay at the cookie house nearby or sit on some bench"

"So Thursday at four it is."

"How will Hiro-san find her?"

"Don't you worry the child will find him"

"Alright"

"Bye then"

"See you later"

Nowaki took out his cell phone and texted Hiroki.

Hiroki received Nowaki's soothingly jealousy filled message about two best men. Hiroki calmed down as Nowaki was little off track too. It was all too sudden. Now was the time Hiroki feared most, facing his students. He was not ashamed of being gay; he just didn't like people judging Nowaki and his live for Nowaki. Everyone almost knew what had happened or had a slight idea of two years back when Nowaki came back from US. Nowaki running after Hiroki had proved Hiroki was gay. But the next day after library love making, was embarrassing. After making love all night long in library, they had left the university at dawn. When the early scholars entered the library, they found wet books scattered around, screwed pages, smell of love making ( *_^ ) . Miyagi found out that it was them; many students had seen both Hiroki and Nowaki enter at late at evening all soaked at different intervals of time. People knew Hiroki was gay, because every valentine he declined every girl who confessed to him. He would say about being engaged with someone else. Last night all the literature students saw Naomi as Miyagi had informed about his nomination. But when the students heard Kamijou Hiroki's name for first time in Aikawa's mouth in the ceremony. The viewership went high within an hour. Whole M. University saw the grand proposal and the demon kissing his devil.

"Good morning class" said Hiroki with no hint of embarrassment.

"Please turn to your books, and take out page 156." Hiroki looked around; no one dared to look in his eyes.

"I will explain this translated Indian poem to you guys, but first your assignments."

All the students felt, it was better to be silent than enrage the demon. Hiroki walked around the tables and started collecting the assignment. But soon everybody noticed the in general a tall man limping. Hiroki was limping slightly when he had to climb the stairs to the top bench. Suddenly everyone remembered, it was normal for Hiroki from time to time. Once a concerned student had asked, the result was disastrous. Hiroki failed to realize that he was limping. It was now a daily pain to endure in process of loving the typhoon. Soon giggles started, Hiroki's sharp eyes pointed the girl but Hiroki kept his calm. But soon giggles filled in.

"Silent, or you get three thousand words on Tale of Genji"

Tale of Genji sparked another giggles, yes the novel was in the course and is also regarded as textured with homosexuality. Hiroki kept his anger controlled. Soon he started to read out the poem and explained it bit by bit. As he turned around to write the meter and rhyme scheme, texting started. It was followed by silent whispers.

"He was limping"

"I bet his devil fucked him hard"

"I wish he got spanked"

"That guy is blind to marry him"

"Was it the same Kamijou last night?"

"Yes, it was him"

"That guy on television was blushing and was too sweet"

"I wish I could ask him directly"

"You can't he is demon"

"Have you read his poems?"

"Yes I read the first and second book"

"How was it?"

"I can't believe he wrote such beautiful words"

"Which position did they do in?"

"Is that model guy his boy toy?"

"I heard that guy was an actor"

"No some insider in publishing house"

"You think he is the Uke?"

"I bet he is, because he can't be on top he angers it on us"

"SHUT UP YOU MORONS"

Everybody became quite, Hiroki had enough, had explained the poem and was writing, but this people made it hard. So Hiroki did what he never thought he would do.

"Ask me"

"Ask me you fool what you want to know about the demon Kamijou, stop whispering and ask it" a hand stood up.

"Go ahead"

"When did you find out you gay?"

"On my tenth year, when I got kissed by a boy"

"Was that the same guy you going to marry?"

"Sadly no"

"Are you the uke?"

"That's a BL novel term, but yes for you guys"

"When did you start poetry writing?"

"Since the age of thirteen"

"This poems, why did you write them?"

"Each book was written when I had certain emotion running in me"

"When is your wedding?"

"Within two months"

"Is your fiancé an actor?"

"No."

"So he is a model?"

"No. He is a pediatrician"

"Do you want to have kids?"

"I already have a daughter from my friendship with my classmate"

"So you are bisexual"

"No I am gay"

"Then how come you have a biological daughter"

"When one is young like you are now, heartbroken, you do stupid stuff without thinking."

"Now do you live with your daughter?"

"No she is with her mother"

"Does the mother hate you"

"No, we are good friends"

"Does your fiancé like your daughter?"

"He is the one who found her"

"So you never tried to find her"

"I was never told about having a daughter, her mother wanted to hide it."

"So you met your daughter, your lover too?"

"My lover has seen her grow up, I am yet to meet her"

The bell rang, so the students couldn't ask more. They left, but Hiroki Kamjou knew same thing would happen in this class. The whispering, the giggling, the jokes. So Kamjiou Hiroki went to the board and wrote, "

ASK THE DEMON YOUR QUESTION DAY"

It was fine day, when the last period came, Hiroki got his message from Nowaki.

"It's time you meet her Hiro-san"

Hiroki smiled a nervous smile and went to answer the last questions of the day.

######

Disclaimer- I don't own jonjou roamantica

Did you like the story? Please read rate review. I'm loving and enjoying writing the story. So help me grow. ^_^ . I had to write about the next day, so next chapter the demon meets the child. Tell me how do you like it? Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Read review rate. (*_*)

Ch-10

The very next day Hiroki was busy cleaning the house. His 'ask the demon question day' had taken toll on him. Nowaki was nowhere in sight as he left for an emergency. The evening was passing slowly, his mother and Aikawa had called him to confirm about wedding. Hiroki chased them away, secretly Hiroki wanted to run away to America and become Nowaki's husband. Right now his mind was clouded with the thoughts of Hinamori. He had no idea about how the child looked, just knew she was cute and was an angel. This was according to Nowaki so, it was no news, Nowaki found everyone cute and angel. So right now only one thing stuck him, to call someone he never counted as an adult until two years back. Hiroki took out the cell-phone and dialed the number. The number started to ring.

"Hello" said a young voice.

"Hello its Kamijou here"

"Sensei! What did I do?"

"OO brat, can't I call you about other than matter of studies?"

"Yes you can, off course, but you don't look like the talkative type"

"Sorry to leave that impression on you"

"Sensei, what made you call me?"

"Here, you read shojo-manga and all those cute stuff, tell what to gift someone when you meet them for first time?"

"Depends on what sort of meeting"

"A personal one, clothes, are they good"

"Clothes are never good idea on first meeting."

"Flowers?"

"Flowers are for date, I guess you are not having a date."

"No, it's far from date, how about books?"

"If the person is senior they will be good thing."

"Hmmmm the person is very much younger and won't understand heavy books"

"It seems important to you, so go with star, teddy panda and fruit shaped chocolates"

"Chocolates?"

"They are always hit with girls, kids, even old people since person is young they won't mind accepting it, other things may look asserting, chocolates are sweet delights"

"Handmade or bought?"

"Either way is fine, but handmade will show personal touch."

"What shape of box?"

"Stars are always safe option"

"Thank you brat, and yes your book report on Flowers grew red was good piece"

"Welcome, huh it was good? I tried so hard."

"I have a advice for you" in background {Oye Misaki, who you talking to?}

"Yes sensei" {You avoiding me Misaki?}

"Your major is economics, since it's your last year, take a minor in technical and creative writing." {Its Hiroki-sensei}

"I was so confused what to take for my minor, thank you sensei" {Ask him about my manuscript?}

"Don't thank boy, now have to go, and say that Bakahiko, last manuscript was lousy and short." {He heard you}

"Okay, bye Sensai"

"Bye"

Hiroki sat on the couch at the thought of meeting Hinamori. He tilted his head back on the edge of the couch and tried to imagine his meeting. How could he just start talking with his daughter whom he had never met? Nowaki was the one good with kids; all he wanted was to adopt a girl he liked to hear about. Fate was always twisted, now he is biological father of the girl he wanted to adopt. Hiroki stood up and wore his apron and walked towards his bookshelf to find cookbook.

#######

On Wednesday morning Nowaki woke up from a sweet dream with the screams coming from drawing room. Kamijou Hiroki was shouting holding a magazine. He was in fury; Nowaki decided to let Hiroki calm down first and waited for while. There was no sign of Hiroki calming down any time sooner.

"Bitches, why can't you let me be happy?"

"You assholes, you trick my boyfriend in to saying all this?"

"I will sue you all"

"No one, no one dares to trespass in our private life"

"My daughter is our business, Nowaki and mine"

Nowaki was watching the demon dancing in anger. Hiroki was talking to himself, the matter seemed serious to Nowaki. Last night had been fine, Nowaki found Hiroki in their love apron making chocolate, cookies and cakes. A plate was kept aside for Nowaki to taste. Every delicacy was being made for the big father-daughter meeting. After finishing his plate, Nowaki chose to devour his precious Hiroki, it was as usual passion filled love making. Nowaki couldn't find what went wrong with in few hours of deep sleep. The question was why Hiroki was awake before Nowaki. Breakfast was always Nowaki's department, dinner Hiroki's way of diverting his emotions. Nowaki was now worried at the sight of enraged Hiroki.

"Hiro-san, what's wrong?

"Nowaki" saying his name, Hiroki jumped on Nowaki and hugged his giant tightly.

"Hiro-san, tell me are you hurt because of me?"

"No, No, but look at this" Hiroki handed Nowaki the entertainment magazine to Nowaki.

"We don't subscribe this magazine, Hiro-san"

"I know, but see"

Nowaki took the magazine in hand to find something he never thought would happen. The cover had Hiroki and Nowaki kissing at entrance of their future home. The cover had not enraged Hiroki, but the bold words on the magazine. Early morning Hiroki was woken up by a mad Aikawa.

"Hiroki, did Nowaki-kun do any interview with Gossip-bite magazine?"

"No"

"That's interesting and typical of Maki"

"Who Maki?"

"My ex lover and editor of Gossip-bite"

"So why do you ask about Nowaki?

"You see they have you guys on cover"

"Should that worry me woman, it's happening everywhere?"

"No, had it only been cover, but the headline and material inside will drive you crazy."

"What is in it?"

"You will find out, I sent you a copy"

"Where?" {ding dong, rang the bell}

"There it is, call me after you both read it, bye."

Nowaki was shocked to find the head line, to shock to talk anything at the moment. The cover story had, "GAY POET AND HIS MUSE". It clearly indicated to the model looking boyfriendof Hiroki. Nowaki was turning the pages and started reading.

[Ever_ since the Naomi awards took place, whole nation has grown crazy at the newly bold discovered, gay, lesbian couples. Usami Akihiko was an open gay we all knew about, only his underage boyfriend was a secret. Alas he revealed his youngish lover in the ceremony. Which left us with Hiyori and Yachiru, they are never hiding their love life. So we decided to present you the surprise winner of poetry category. Hiroki Kamijou rather popular as Kusama Haki with his love, who had grabbed ideas of cameraman as an aspiring model or actor. So folks we bring you the better half of Kusama Haki . It will disappoint you guys to find out he is not a model or actor. He will hardly be seen in newspapers or adds. To find more about this lover we sent a special team to find out about the love life of our poet and his lover. Kusama Nowaki as all have heard in the love filled speech is muse of our poet. The muse is a fulltime pediatrician, yes readers a doctor, the perfect boyfriends from Shojo-manga. A tall, dark and handsome guy with fancy job, here we have a doctor. We had an interview with him to find out various things about their love life. Hope you are satisfied.]_

Q1 "So how long have you been together?"

-"It will be eight years"

Q2" that is long, how did you meet?"(its really long, we singles envy gay couple)

-"At a park" (we wonder if it's the most popular gay park in Tokyo)

Q3"How romantic, isn't it?"

-"Yeah, I guess it will sound fluffy, but it was love at first sight"

Q4"What was your first impression about him?"

-"That he was too beautiful to be alone in the park, hence I dragged him to our small picnic. (He is an ideal boyfriend)

Q5"did you decided to marry him then and there?"

-"Marriage never hit me until few years back; I just wanted to be with him till the end" ( That's why they always cling to each other, isn't it reader?)

Q6 "Did you ever met Usami-Akihiko and how is he in real life?"

-"I have met him plenty of times, when his deadlines are missed, he crashes onto us. So he comes anytime whenever I am not around to seek Hiro-san's advice and help. Poor Misaki-kun has to run after him all day" (Usami Akhiko lives upto his reputation to be a nightmare)

Q7"You not jealous ever doctor Kusama?"

-"Off course I get jealous. Usami-san has such a great personality, he is intelligent and shares same interest as Hiro-san. I can't always fit in well and feel an outsider at times. But Hiro-san loves me, that's what matters in the end." (you don't have to feel an outsider, and jealous of Usami Akihiko, we wonder how Misaki feels seeing you around, right ladies?)

Q8"You are deep in love"

-"Guess I am, Hiro-san calls me sappy fool" (Guess?, he was blushing and his whole table was filled with photos of their trips. date, outings, carnivals)

Q9" when did you decide to marry?."

-"Three years back I had made myself sure that if it was not Hiro-san than no one. I was more jealous then and all I wanted was to lock him up and hide him." (We are dying for a grand wedding, wonder what would happen in locked room)

Q10"You love him very much, do you intend to have a family, like the normal couple?"

-"Well we will start our family, our daughter will join us soon. We will be a happy family."

Q11 "Your daughter? You guys already have a kid?"

-"Oh not we, we are not yet proper parent, Hiro-san is technically a father,our daughter will live with us soon. I hope we be good fathers to her" (wonder with whom the poet has his daughter with, is it his editer the very popular Eri Aikawa? The mother? its a case of adoption)

Q12"You are a pediatrician one can bet; you will be a great father"

-"That's something time will tell."

{_We have this much only, we know you wanted more, so we have collected as many photographs of the couple we could. As for information about our poet, he is assistant professor of Literature in M. University and is popular by the nick name Demon Kamijou so now many of student remember him. }_

Nowaki was blushing red and was angry as well as embarrassed. He was tricked to answer all this questions by the undercover reporters. This trick angered him, he was blushing at his cheesy comments and was embarrassed at Hiroki reading it. He was also laughing at the good acting skills of reports and the editing and side comments printed. Hiroki was mad because his lover was at display to whole nation, he wanted his fiancé to live a happy life without being judged.

"Hiro-san, I told all this to my patients parents or so I thought"

"Its okay Nowaki, I am angry at them for commercializing you"

"Hiro-san, I am sorry, I can't stop talking about your family"

"Don't be, I am not ashamed about being who we are, I just don't want them to brand you as pretty face. You are more than that to me."

"I love you Hiro-san"

"I love you too Nowaki, they will have to answer me"

"What are you planning?"

"I am not, Aikawa is"

Aikawa was freaking at the thought of being mother of Hiroki's baby, she had many pictures taken with Hinamori, enough to prove a scandal. She was determined to protect the person she could call closest to her kid. Aikawa was back to pulling her strings, the woman left no stones unturned. The result of the devil rage of Aikawa was going to be dangerous. Hiroki was just expecting it late, but it was weeks away. So both man left for work but were cautious with their movements. The magazine was filled with their kisses from dark lane to Empty Park, almost every kiss in last three days and some of their private celebrations. Nowaki kept a straight face, no one knew about the magazine at work, so he survived. Hiroki survived his day with Miyagi joking about wedding to come. Both man came exhausted and soon after dinner fell asleep. Next day was big day for both.

"Hiro-san, step out"

"No I can't do"

"Yes you can"

"She will hate me" Hiroki was sitting inside their blue car and staring at Oda bookstore and café.

"She won't, she is you"

"No she is not me, you go you meet"

"I met her many times"

"What if I call wrong girl Hinamori?"

"You will find her, she will find you"

"Just go"

"Fine" stepped out Hiroki who was in his formal clothes.

"All the best"

Hiroki entered the big bookstore, where he often has cakes and waits for Nowaki. He went and took the corner seat near by the window. Hiroki was five minutes early, he was staring his watch and again at the door. Everytime door opened, he looked up to find someone else. Finally giving up he took out his book and delved into it to avoid nervousness. Hiroki was too nervous about meeting his child, how was he to talk, everything blurred his vision. Words in the pages started to melt and spread away at the thought of hurting her. That's when Hiroki saw a small brunette with crimson eyes staring at him.

"Hinamori?" Hiroki stood up

"Yes Papa" said the smaller brunette.

TBC

#####

Read rate review.

Disclaimer- I don't own Junjou Romantica.

Sorry to end here, it was getting longer. I have had deliberately refrained from giving Hinamori's description so far. How did you like the media twist? Next chapter father daughter will speak everything so I need time to think. Please say where I was too stupid or overzealous. Yes it's the same conversation from previous chapter but it got edited in the gossip-magazine. \(^_^)/


	11. Chapter 11

Rate,read review.

Ch-11

"Yes Papa"

The words struck Hiroki, who stood gazing at the small girl. She had same brown hair, same crimson eyes, same skin butter yellow and the popular Kamijou Blush. Hiroki was staring at the younger version of his mother rather female version of himself. The little girl was a Kamijou by birth. Hiroki didn't know how to react to the word 'Papa', it was first time he heard the words for himself. Hiroki Kamijou was a father now; the man was too dumbstruck to speak. Hiroki was bought back to life, when tiny arms wrapped around his long legs. The girl stood at the height of Hiroki's knee. She was hugging him tight as if to never let him go. Hiroki rubbed her head with his hand and bent on his knees to hug the tiny body of the girl. No words came out, only silent drops fell from the two pair of eyes. They held each other for a while; finally both Kamijous looked at each other with tear filled eyes and smiled.

"Papa, it's you finally"

"I am sorry to make you wait that long Hinamori"

"I waited so long for you Papa; I thought you never wanted to meet me"

"Oh no don't say that, had I known you were there, I would have come sooner"

"Mom said that too and told you are very shy Papa"

"Well mom says truth, I am"

"Why are you not shy with me?"

"I am shy to unknown people"

"I am known Papa?"

"Yes dear, now come and sit here"

"How do you know me?"

"I have heard about you since the first day you met Nowaki"

"Doctor Now is tall"

"Yes very tall"

"He smiles big and is soo nice too mee"

"He is always good, tell me something first"

"Yes Papa"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I saw you on TV taking prize."

"That's it?"

"I saw you kiss Doctor Now"

"Huh? You Saw that?"

"Papa looks cute with Doctor Now"

" Oh, You too! Are saying that?" sighed Hiroki at his seven year old daughter.

"Very cute, very very cute Papa!"

"Thank you Hinamori"

"I bought gift for you Papa"

"Huh, why? No one asked you to Hinamori?"

"I want to gift"

"Okay"

"Sweet Papa" saying this she handed a small box which was wrapped in panda paper. Hiroki opened the box to find a tie in it.

"Why did you gift me this? How much you spent young lady"

"I saw in newspaper you look good in Tie. Don't know how much, Mom bought, I pick"

"Aw the tie has this?" the tie was a plain blue with small drawing on it. The picture was of a yellow man holding another man with a kid in-between.

"Yes saw the tie first in Aikawa aunt's home"

"I see" {so the devil has good relation with my child}

"You like it Papa?"

"Yes"

"You will wear it to school?"

"Hmmm sure, but I don't teach in school honey"

"You are not a teacher papa?"

"I am"

"Teachers teach in school right Papa?"

" I am a teacher who teaches bigger kids, after school, you will understand when you grow up"

"Okay" smiled Hinamori who was now looking at a family who wear eating ice-cream from the family box.

"Well Hinamori I have a gift for you too"

"Really?"

"Yup, take it" it was not one gift but many.

"Thank you Papa"

Hinamori grabbed the bag and started to fish out. First she found a box of handmade chocolate, followed by cookies, a tin box of cupcakes, another box of cakes. There was also a small teddy, Hiroki wanted to buy clothes to but now watching Hinamori in a peach top and purple shorts was happy he did not. But heart of father was never satisfied hence Hiroki ended up buying few children books too.

"Oh Papa thank you"

"You can taste them if you want; I made them with little help from friends"

"You made?"

"Yes I did"

"I will taste, but with mom"

"As you wish"

"Mom is very nice cook"

"Since you will eat all this later, what shall we order here?"

"Let's pick together"

"Alright"

So both brunettes opened the menu and their crimson eyes formed a similar frown in the eyebrow. Anybody who was passing them buy would for sure say they were father and daughter. The tiny finger and the long finger both ended up on the same food time.

"Butterscotch Pudding" said the brunettes in unison. Both were staring at each other, a wide smile grew on Hinamori's face and Hiroki gave a red blush. Hiroki rubbed Hinamori's head again and pulled the girl into his arms and kissed on her forehead. It was no secret Kamijou Hiroki was no favorite of kids. Yet history seemed to have no effect on him right now.

"Excuse me" called Hiroki to the waiter.

"Yes sir"

"We would like Butterscotch Pudding"

"Anything else for the young lady?"

"Hinamori you want something more?" Hinamori was deep in doubt by this time.

"Which one will be better Papa Spring Rolls or Kitty Omelet Rice?"

"We can taste both, please bring Spring Rolls and Kitty Omelet Rice."

"We will serve you soon sir" the waiter left.

"Papa"

"Yes"

"You were mom's boyfriend, mom always told you were a very good student and she liked you but?"

"How I put it, you see it's not like that"

"You didn't love mom?" asked Hinamori flashing her big crimson eyes

"Well I love your mom like a friend; you must have friends you love right?"

"Yes Miniko and Satunki are my best friends."

"You love them right?"

"Yes"

"It's like that, I love your mom like a friend but I was not her boyfriend that's why she never told you about our relation"

"Oh, so you Love Doctor NOW?"

"Yes very much"

"That's why you will marry right Papa?"

"Yes we will, you don't mind do you?"

"Nope, Papa and Doctor Now very cute"

"Alright you said that many times, thank you"

"Can I be your flower girl?" grinned Hinamori

"What, flower girl?"

"Yes, I will throw flowers from basket and walk."

"You know right it's not traditional wedding, its two man dear"

"I know, but Aunty said I can be flower girl"

"Which aunty?"

"Eri aunty" smiled the younger brunette.

"Aikawa, well if the devil has set her mind, I guess you can"

"Devil?"

"Oh nothing, you can be flower girl"

"Really?"

"Yes Yes"

"I can wear green right"

"You like green?"

"Yes Papa. You hate it?"

"Oh no. I like Green too"

"Your food is here sir"

"Thank you, Hinamori say thank you too"

"Thank you" smiled Hinamori.

"What shall we eat first?"

"You tell papa"

"Let's begin with Spring Roll"

"Okay" Saying this both Kamijous delved in to their spring rolls.

"It's Good Papa"

"Yes it is" said a munching Hiroki.

"Papa thank you"

"Why?"

"For being real"

"Thank you now let's eat Kitty rice after spring roll and welcome dear for making me feel real"

"Yes"

On the other side of the café sat a tall man with a blond woman. Both were sipping Coffee and looking at the pair of Brunettes sitting below them. They had decided to let the two be alone, but heart of a lover and heart of a mother won in the end.

"Are you sure they haven't seen us?"

"I don't know"

"We pretend they did not."

"Okay, you think they are enjoying?"

"I guess Hiro-kun is smiling at the tie?"

"Yeah he loves it, I can see him blush"

"Oh wait what's Hiro giving her?"

"That's gifts for our daughter, I mean for Hinamori"

"You can call her your daughter, I am glad"

"Look Hinamori is fishing it out"

"Wow, what are you gifting her?"

"I haven't gifted anything; it's all Hiro-sans"

"It looks like food?"

"Its handmade cookies, cakes etc"

"She will love it"

"Why she does not taste?"

"She will keep those for me, so that we can taste together"

"Very mature girl you raised"

"I know, my mother in disguise"

"That's sweet isn't it?"

"Very sweet"

"They are deciding menu"

"It will be Butterscotch pudding for her, wonder where she picked that from"

"Hiro-san off course, he loves it"

"I bet he loves green too?"

"Well yes"

"Nice isn't it?"

"Now when I look at Hinamori, I realize why she was special to me. She has the same eyes and hair. She has the Kamijou blush and frown, first I thought she looked like Mummy I mean Sakura Kamijou but she looks the cuter version of Hiro-san."

"I know when she was tiny, I was angry she looked like him and not me. But then she has my face cut and smile, her built will be like me. She is little version of both Hiroki and me."

"That's correct"

"Oh look now they are devouring the food"

"Such slow eaters"

"Like father like daughter"

"Agreed haha"

"You will take good care of Hinamori I am assured now"

"We will try our best and I know we cannot be her mother but we will be good fathers"

"You better not be the mother or else my ghost will haunt you"

"That's scary"

"It is"

The phone started to ring; Matsumoto took out her cellphone to find Hiroki's number being flashed.

"He is calling me?"

"Hello, Kho here."

{"Moto-sama, we are now going down with desert so please come in half an hour to pick Hinamori"}

"Okay I will be there in time" { Mommy we are eating pudding}

{"You heard her bye."}

"They are done, we better sneak out fast"

"Okay" again the phone rang"

"Hello"

{"Pick me up in half an hour okay brat."}

"Okay Hiro-san" Saying this Tall Doctor and Blond woman left the café's balcony.

"So now shall we delve into our Pudding?"

"Yes papa"

"Go ahead"

"Mmmmm, it's so tasty"

"Mmmmm I know"

"Oh whats the time?"

"Its 6.30"

"That's pretty late, but we are slow eaters"

"Slow eaters? Mom calls me that too"

"Let me call your Mom, so that she will pick you up on time"

"Okay"

""Moto-sama, we are now going down with desert so please come in half an hour to pick Hinamori"

"Mommy we eating Pudding"

"You heard her bye"

"When is she coming?"

"In half an hour"

"How will you go papa?"

"Oh that, wait let me call Nowaki" saying this Hiroki dialed Nowaki's number.

"Pick me up in half an hour okay brat."

"Why you call him brat?"

"Well he is younger than me; at times he is so childlike that I call him brat"

"Oh its Doctor Now's nick name"

"You can say that he has many"

"You don't have Papa?"

"I have"

"What's that?"

"Hiro-san"

"Now hurry up and eat your pudding or else Mom will say I am making you slower"

"Okay"

"Good girl"

"Papa?"

"YES"

"What will be my nick name?"

"I haven't thought of it, do you mind if I think and tell you later"

"No" said Hinamori with her mouth filled with pudding.

"In our next meeting I can tell you"

"When do we meet next Papa?"

"Its upto you child"

"Will you come to sports day?"

"I guess I can, but your Mom has to permit"

"Mom will, Mom and I, we participate in parents and kids competition too. But this year Mom is ill" said Hinamori with a sad smile.

"Okay I will come, but Doctor Now will come too"

"I love Doctor Now, he can play with us too"

"love him?" mumbled Hiroki.

"Yes we will play"

"Thank you Papa"

"Welcome."

"Hina-chan, are we done meeting Papa?" shouted Matsumoto.

"Mommy Papa bought me gifts"

"Did he, we can see them now?"

"No, at home"

"Okay missy"

"Hiro-san, princess did you have great time?"

"We had great time" grinned both the brunettes.

"Hina-chan now its time to say bye to Papa and Doctor Now"

"Mommy Papa and Doctor Now can come to sports day?"

"Yes they can"

"Thank you Mom"

"Welcome. Now say bye"

"Bye doctor Now" saying this she hugged the tall man.

"Bye princess"

"Papa, I am happy" she was hugged by Hiroki. In return Hinamori planted a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Bye Papa"

"Bye"

Hiroki and Nowaki watched the younger Kamijou walk out in her peach top and purple short holding her mother. Nowaki hugged Hiroki from behind. Hiroki let his head rest on Nowaki's shoulder and released a sigh of relief.

"Hiro-san you okay"

"I am Nowaki, she was way to mature and composed then I was"

"She had waited too Long Hiro-san"

"I know, I hope I didn't disappoint her"

"You can never do that"

"Oh I have to pay the bill"

"Don't worry I paid while I entered."

"You really are brat."

"For you I will always be Brat."

"Yes my Brat, let's go then"

"After you"

"You look more than happy Hiro-san?"

"She said she loves you, I am relaxed that in future she won't be embarrassed of two fathers. I was worried about her reaction and she loves you" Hiroki's tone dimed a bit.

"Hiro-san, what was that?"

"What? Nothing?"

"I felt you got sad a little"

"Oh she didn't say she loved me"

"Give her time, she loves you, she is your daughter."

"I am not sad Nowaki, just little unnatural at the moment"

"I know, please sit in the car"

"Drive Home fast, I am cold"

"Yes my love"

Nowaki drove their Blue car smoothly; soon they were at the entrance of apartment. Before Nowaki could flung open the door, Hiroki was savoring his lips. Within next moment they were all over the apartment. After hours love making, Hiroki spoke cuddling inside Nowaki.

"I have to inform someone about Hinamori"

"Who?"

"My parents"

"Right now?"

"Yes. They must be home it's hardly twelve at night"

"So call them,"

Hiroki took out his cell phone and dialed his home number. First ring happened, followed by third, fifth, seventh when it was received.

"Kamijou Residence"

"Hey mom"

"Hiro, is everything fine, why are you calling now"

"Everything is fine, can you put the speaker on"

"You want to speak with your dad and me?"

"Yes"

"Here we are on speakers."

"Hey Dad"

"Hey son"

"Mom and dad we have news"

"We know you guys adopting a girl read at gossip magazine those bastards lie and manipulate truth well"

"The girl part is right"

"So where are we wrong?"

"She is a Kamijou by birth."

"What?" shouted both Senior Kamjious.

TBC

######

Disclaimer- I don't own Junjou Romantica.

(T.T)

Tell me how was it. Frankly no idea how a seven year old talks. I hope it was good. Rate, read, shout scold but help and always open to criticism as for the age lets assume Hiroki turned 30 a month before, Nowaki a 26 years old and Hinamori can be assumed was born when Nowaki was 19 hence she is seven and half right now. More to come, the story is growing, the wedding is near, I hope finish it in next twenty chapters :D


	12. Chapter 12

Read, Review,Rate

Ch-12

"A Kamijou by birth"

"How is that possible?"

"Did you opt for surrogacy?"

"It is possible I am a man"

"We know you are man, we never doubted your Kamijou manhood"

"Sehh Mom"

"Sorry, but how come we have a granddaughter?"

"It's not surrogacy; she is born of natural process?"

"You cheated on Nowaki?"

"NO"

"Then how?"

"Well it was few weeks before meeting Nowaki"

"Go on"

"I was sad and drunk and went out to seniors party and there I slept with a senior girl"

"I thought you were full grown GAY"

"I am, it was a mistake, my senior wanted to do it and out of respect and stupidity I did it"

"Look my son Slept with a woman out of respect"

"Shut up Hariku"

"Sorry Dear"

"So now all of a sudden how did you find out?"

"Well Nowaki has been the child's regular doctor and from there something lead to something to something"

"Okay, so now what? The mother will give her kid away"

"She has to Dad"

"Why may I know?"

"She is dying Mom"

"What?"

"Last stage of Leukemia"

"The child knows?"

"Yes she is aware"

"Well its sad and good news as well for us"

"We finally have real Kamijou Heir and blood to pass on our heritage to"

"We are grandparents too, finally"

"What's her name?"

"Hinamori Kho Kamijou"

"A Kho you say?"

"Yes"

"Is she the granddaughter of Kho household?"

"Yes but unofficially"

"Oh I see"

"So when do we meet Hinamori?"

"Soon I guess"

"Did you see your wedding plans?"

"Yes I did, please add a detail there"

"Tell us"

"Hinamori wants to be the flower girl"

"That's my granddaughter"

"Yes that was my very thought too"

"I want to meet her son"

"Now bye, please sleep now oldies"

"Bye son"

"Bye dad"

"That went well" said a smiling Nowaki

"I guess"

"Relax Hiro-san"

"Ne Nowaki, we need your help"

"Yes Hiro-san"

"Hinamori asked me to go to sports day"

"You should go"

"I will, but you must come too"

"She thinks we should participate together"

"That's mature of her"

"Yeah and…"

"And?"

"Call Matsumoto-sama and please ask when is the day and if we can go"

"Yes, sure Hiro-san. You still have something in mouth"

"She asked for a Nick-name"

"Nick-name, Hina-chan is most common and Moto-sama calls her that"

"You call her princess"

"Yes I do"

"So I can't call her that"

"Hiro-san, it will come at the right moment, like it came to me"

"I believe you and she wants to be flower girl"

"Heard that"

"You fine with it?"

"Yes I am, my daughter, I mean our,,,,…hhmm your daughter will be there it's a matter of pride and joy"

"She is your and our daughter; don't hold back, she is more yours than mine"

"Thank you, I love you so much Hiro-san"

"I love you too"

########

Hiroki was busy teaching his new batch of adult brats. His class had become weirder ever since they found the official proof of Hiroki being gay. All their focus was shifted on the buttocks of young Naomi winner. They waited for him to limp or drag a feet. As soon as anything happened a pang of laughter broke out driving Hiroki nuts. Hiroki got more irritated when he started to get love confession from the boys of his class. The girls did not stop asking him out despite knowing he was gay and now the boys too. There were the pack of Fujoshis who were advent readers of Junai novels and other Yaoi. Hiroki was walking an Inferno every day ever since the Naomi.

Suddenly the phone vibrated and Hiroki took out his cell phone to find text message from his younger lover.

"Hiro-san Sports Meet is this Sunday. Moto-sama doesn't mind at all. Princess wants you to bake more cookies for Sunday and today is Friday, so we have one day to make cookies. Love you take care"

Hiroki was blushing again at the thought of Sunday and making cookies, it was going on fast, Hiroki could feel time was running ahead of him and he was being under pressure. First the awards second, the media, third the child and most important the wedding. Hiroki was never in rush, but he wanted the wedding to come faster. At one moment he felt time was short but the wedding seemed Far away. Hiroki Kamijou was losing his mental equilibrium.

On the other hand Nowaki Kusama was far from anxiety, it seemed all his childhood dreams were coming to life. To have a fulfilling career, a home, a wife: in this case a husband to be, a child of his own and parents he could call his own. Nowaki had waited too long for a family where he could love and be loved. He knew Hiroki was going to have cold feet and doubts; it was all too much for Hiroki. Hiroki had life planned out. But Nowaki only had dreams; his dreams arrived on the planner when he met Hiroki in the park eight years back. Nowaki never told Hiroki, but Hiroki was the reason he took up studies again. Nowaki had planned to go back to studies but after twenties but Hiroki set Nowaki on his goals. He owned the man too much- his life, his career and his love. The beginning had been tough, but Hiro-san was worth the entire struggle. Nowaki had passed every detail of the wedding to Sakura and Hariku Kamijou, he had placed his demand and doubts to Aikawa, he spoke to both the Best men he was jealous of. He had decided his best man and guests. Now the only one who was late to fill in was Hiroki. Nowaki sitting in his chamber smiled and a plan struck him. He texted Aikawa, his plan was reciprocated with a wink.

On Saturday Hiroki spent his half day baking cookies. Nowaki was sliding on his couch and looking at his beloved who was dusting flour, beating egging, buttering pans. Nowaki admired everything about Hiroki, but he loved how Hiroki was always determined to achieve perfection was never giving up. From biggest task to tiny task Hiroki was impartial. For him every task was important and needed utmost attention at the time.

"Brat stop ogling"

"I am not Hiro-san"

"Yeah I know"

"Hiro-san you are perfect"

"You are blind and insane"

"No Hiro-san, I have never seen a single person being so multitalented"

"Hush Mr. Kamijou Nowaki, you are too deep in love"

"Did you call me Mr. Kamijou?"

"Yup I did"

"Thank you"

"Brat"

"I love you"

"I love you as well Mr. Kamijou Nowaki"

Saying this Hiroki put the last tray of cinnamon cookies inside the oven when suddenly he was was hugged from behind. After all these years Hiroki failed to master his sense of shock. Every time Nowaki hugged him from behind, he felt lightning bolt passed through his spine. Hiroki turned around to find Nowaki's soft and warm lips crush on to his. Hiroki opened his mouth to let Nowaki slip in his tongue inside. Hiroki did the same and was trying and deepening it and was losing his balance and falling on Nowaki's broad shoulder. Hiroki's hands were around Nowaki's waist and Nowaki was trying to undress Hiroki, who unwillingly pulled away from the kiss.

"Hiro-san I need you"

"Me too, but wait it's the last tray being baked"

"How long?" said a wimping Nowaki.

"Forty five minutes, they need slow baking at lowest heat"

"But Hiro-san"

"The cookies will be soft and crunchy; I can't feed you bad food"

"I can't wait that long Hiro-san"

"But…"

Hiroki was pulled back to the urgent kiss. After few seconds of denial, Hiroki had to give in. Nowaki lifted his Hiro-san in bridal style and carried him to their bedroom which was seeking attention from its owners for long time.

##############

The day was bright and all the parents were gathered with their tykes. Hiroki and Nowaki entered the school ground which was decorated in red, yellow, blue, green, orange colored ribbons, balloons etc. Nowaki entered with a huge grin as usual and Hiroki with his blush. It was the sports day Hinamori had invited her father and his lover too. Soon Nowaki found the younger brunette in green t-shirt and black shorts and sport shoes jumping from her stand. Besides her was Mastumoto in green t-shirt and jogging trousers calling them, every man had at least looked once at the tall blond who had a handsome figure. Nowaki and Hiroki smiled and waved back, but Hiroki's smile disappeared when he saw someone he did not want too. Eri Aikawa was in white blouse and in olive green skirt sitting crossed legged and showing off her summer yellow legs to the crowd. The devil was grinning too much which made the demon wonder what was going to happen.

When Hiroki and Nowaki reached the stands, Hinamori jumped to Hiroki's arms. Hiroki lifted her and hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. That's when the demon heard a Click. The click came from Aiwaka's lovely hands which were holding the camera. Hinamori next went to Nowaki who was helicoptering her in the air and Aikawa kept taking snaps after snaps. Matsumoto kept smiling and looking at the gay couple.

"What are you doing here?" asked a suspicious Hiroki

"Me? I am here with my best friend and my goddaughter to enjoy sports day"

"In skirt? You will participate in games wearing that tiny piece of clothe?"

"Come on you old man, I won't play, I am here to hunt for single fathers who are looking for some fun"

"Don't say that in front of my child"

"It's okay papa, she comes here every year"

"You, Moto-sama you named this devil her Godmother?"

"I had no other choice, you know her don't you"

"Hiro-san calm down, Aikawa-san is nice person she loves Hinamori"

"How do you know that?"

"Well I have heard about Aikawa aunty's stories from their mouth for last five years"

"If you say so Nowaki, I will let the devil be with us"

"Hiroki is such a cute guy" said Aikawa showing her Yaoi Crazy eyes.

"Papa you bought my cookies?"

"Yes we did"

"Hiro-san baked them whole day for you"

"Really, Doctor Now?"

"Yes princess"

"Here take it"

"Thank you Papa"

"Thanks to Nowaki too for carrying all this and tasting every flavor"

"Thank you Doctor Now"

"Let me go and call Miniko and Satunki"

"Your best friends will eat them honey?"

"Yes papa" saying this Hinamori went running off to call her friends.

"Why did no one tell me her friends were going to eat the cookies?"

"She didn't tell us" sighed Matsumoto and Aikawa.

"Just great"

"Hiro-san, its fine"

"If you say so Brat"

"Papa, Doctor Now"

"Yes"

"Miniko and Satunki look my papa and his fiancé"

"Hello Hinamori's Papa and papa's Fiance" grinned the young girls.

"Hello dear"

"The cookies are tasty"

"Very tasty, Hina-chan was right her papa is best cook"

"I told you my papa cooks best"

"All right girls, thank you"

"When do the games begin?"

"They have started ours will be announced"

"Princess come here"

"Yes doctor Now"

"Your laces are untied, let me tie them or else our darling will get tripped"

"Yes, Doctor Now, you think papa will play with you and me?" whispered Hinamori

"He will, he is very good in sports" smiled Nowaki

"Hope we win then"

Soon the competition begun, Nowaki found out Hinamori had not only inhereited Hiroki's hair and eyes but his passion to win. The girl participated in everything she could, she won many, lost too, but never gave up. Mastumoto and Aikawa were cheering up at top of their voice, Nowaki was glued to taking pictures. Hiroki on the other side was calm and watching his girl jump, race, reach the finish line. Hiroki did not see her in a competition he saw her in a battle with herself. She had the same Kamijou spirit to burn till fire dies. She was not winning for others but for her own happiness and in her loss she found no one to blame. Hiroki could feel his younger version running in front of you. The announcement was heard for Student and parents round.

Hinamori Kho Kamjou with her papa Hiroki Kamjou and papa's Fiance Doctor Now. Please come to the Red stand. Every other parent was grinning at the innocent words papa's fiancé. Hinamori failed to provide Nowaki's full name.

"Papa, Doctor Now! Here here" said a jumping Kamijou.

"So who is your father?" asked the teacher standing by her side

"Both"

"Dear its parents round mama and Papa, your mother?"

"Hello we are her parents"

"Kamijou sensei?" asked the young woman in red t-shirt and track pants.

"You were my student?"

"Yes three years back- Honka Ryu"

"What did you get?"

"Five chalks, one book, two cups and many paper balls?"

"Texting, talking, doing another assignment in middle of my class and giggling right?"

"Exactly"

"Hiro-san you really do that?"

"Teacher did papa gift you all that?"

"Your papa gifts every student in class like we give you chocolates and pencils when you do good and hard work"

"Sensei we have confusion, it says both parents"

"So what's troubling you Ryu?

"Who is her father and where is Matsumoto-san?"

"Well I am her biological father and Nowaki Kusama here is my fiancé, and Moto-sama is medically unfit to participate"

"Oh my God so he is the mystery Fiancé the magazines have been trying to find out"

"I guess I am not mysterious" smiled Nowaki

"So put our Name for parent rounds."

"Okay Sensei, I never knew you were divorced"

"I was never married Ryu" said Hiroki with a frown which made Honka tremble in fear.

"Sorry Sensei, You are all set to go, all the best"

The first round was family in sack game, the game had one rule the whole family had to enter one big sack and reach the finish line. There were mainly fathers and mothers with kid, but a few had their grandparents; another sack had two twin sisters with a young boy. Hiroki realized how Aikawa participated in past. Everybody was looking at the tall men standing in the huge sack. Honka and already circulated that Kusama Haki was here with his hot Fiancé. People in audience had become used to Hiroki's face watching it regularly in papers and magazine so they realized it too.

"Papa don't let me fall, Doctor Now you too"

"Even if you fall, we will always pick you up" said Hiroki with assuring smile.

"But we will try our best to never let you fall princess" Nowaki flashed a big smile.

"All the best"

The horn blew, all the sacked up family started to race, the twin sisters were fastest of all. Hinamori was in between Hiroki and Nowaki. Hinamori was being lifted by both men from each side hence her legs were dangling in air. Hiroki was holding the sack with his left hand and Nowaki with his right. Miniko and Satunki were racing with their parents too and were shouting to each other in happiness. The race was tiring and funny. Hinamori was light to carry hence both men were ahead of other couples who were enjoying the game thoroughly. The twin sisters came first, followed by Hinamori and her fathers and another family of Hinamori's classmate. From the stands Aikawa and Matsumoto were taking pictures after pictures. Matsumoto was in a moment of pain and happiness but she had world's craziest best friend to help her out.

Next game was tied leg game. Any one parent was to participate with the kid. So Nowaki asked Hiroki to participate in this one. Both Kamijous were tied up, Hiroki held Hinamori's hand walked fast and in no time they reached the finish line.

Next game was lemon on shoulder. The kid was to sit on parents shoulder and the child had to balance the lemon on spoon. Hiroki gladly pushed Nowaki into it for two reasons, first Nowaki had broad shoulder and secondly he had longlegs to walk faster. Hiroki's calculation bought them the trophy.

The trio won and lost various other games of tug and war, costume race, nail the donkey etc, but they enjoyed every bit of it. Nowaki was in his blissful state and Hiroki was happy he did not scare the children away like he did in the hospital. On the other hand Mastumoto was assured of her decision to let her child be with her fathers, Aikawa was glad that her poet was becoming brave to life.

"So princess you enjoyed with us?"

"Yes we did and loved it, Doctor Now"

"Ori-chan we are glad you are happy"

"Papa!" exclaimed Hinamori.

"What happened?"

"Is Ori-chan my nick name"

"Huh?"

"Hiro-san you called her Ori-chan just now"

"If you like it, then why not?"

"I love it."

"Ori-chan now hand us your bag we have to put trophies in it."

"Here Hiro take it"

"So next when do we meet?"

"Hiro I will take Hinamori to a trip so, I guess after two weeks"

"Two weeks?"

"Its urgent I need her to go, time is running out"

"Sorry, but where are you taking her?"

"We are going to my parents in Osaka"

"You will be fine?"

"Yes, but it will need some time so, two weeks you are free and you need to plan your wedding too"

"Oh the wedding I forgot"

"You proposed and you forgot?"

"I did"

"Don't worry Moto, Sakura-san and me we are on schedule" yelled Aikawa

"Yes Mummy told me"

"Do I get to be flower girl?"

"Off course princess"

"Oh god you people"

"Hiro-san you are blushing"

"Yes I am, we are talking wedding in front of my daughter and we have truckload of people watching you and staring at me. They found out its us from paper, we have to go out"

"Okay see you later Hiro"

"Bye Papa bye Doctor Now"

"By Hiroki and Nowaki-kun"

"Bye Princess Moto-sama and Aikawa-chan"

"Take care you Ori-chan and Moto-sama."

Saying this they departed. But Hiroki did not want Hinamori to stay away for two weeks. Still he obliged and he had Nowaki by his side. He had a crazy best friend calling now and then for holding his bachelor party. He had a feminist mother who would create a girlish wedding to protest gender stereotypes, a goofy father paying for wedding. An editor, who was planning to make the biggest wedding of the country,. A daughter asking to be flower girl. An apartment to pack and move to new house. All this was crazy, but one look into the blue eyes of the giant, made all this crazy thoughts and panic attacks in Hiroki's mind and heart, disappear. Hiroki was more than ready to pronounce "I do"

#######################################

TBC

Read, rate, review.

Disclaimer- I don't own Junjou Romantica

I wish I did :(

Please tell me how the story is going; Next few chapters will be wedding related, the wedding and Matsumoto's death. I don't want to kill her, but I have too. Please help me grow so scold, shout, but point out mistakes.

And if you think Nowaki is too goody goody, let me remind you, Nowaki is orphan and he loves children, hence if the child is of Hiroki he will love her more. Since its Nowaki he is jealous of Akihiko and Miyagi only as he knows Hiroki loved Usami and Miyagi tried to kiss Hiroki, he can't be jealous of Matsumoto as he knows the real story beforehand from both sides.

See you till next chapter.

Byee love you guys

\(^_^)/


	13. Chapter 13

Read, Rate,Review

Ch-13

Hiroki Kamijou was returning to his office after the last lecture. It was around 5 in the evening and Hiroki had to walk alone to home as Nowaki suddenly got an evening shift. Hiroki Kamijou was wishing for Friday evening as he would have two days to rest after. But it was Wednesday and Friday was far from sight. The workload had increased as the summer breaks were nearing. July was in its early second week, he was going to have a wedding in August. His vacation started at end of July. He had to finish his work first so that he could enjoy a stress free wedding and Honeymoon period. Hiroki was wondering deep in heart, what were Aikawa and His mother's plan. Hiroki Kamijou was slugging to his office as he had no wish to return to an empty apartment, Hinamori was away for two weeks, Usami was still writing his normal novels. Hiroki feared to be alone and without work. As Hiroki reached his office, he pushed the door to find his nightmares personified in his chair.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"Off course waiting for the Groom-to-be"

"Why are you here Aikawa?"

"It's wedding planner's duty to be strict on plan"

"Oh and why do you need me? Aren't you planning it all out with my Feminist mother?"

"Yes we are, actually its Sakura sama who sent me here to pick you up"

"What? Why?"

"Well everything is planned, except you and your details"

"I? I trust you ladies to create a larger than life wedding"

"Yeah we know, it's not your plans, but you"

"I don't get it"

"We have no time, Miyagi-sensei we are leaving, now feel free to enjoy the room, ciao" saying this Aikawa dragged Hiroki out of his office by Collar

"Miyagi was inside?"

"Yup, he was busy with his young lover, I am so lucky"

"Why lucky?"

"I have one gay writer-student couple, one gay poet-doctor couple, one lesbian writer-artist couple now another gay critic-minor couple. Wow"

"You really are pervert you know that?"

"Yes Yes I do, I have my reasons Hiroki"

"What reasons?"

"Can't say, now get in my car"

"You will drive?"

"Yes"

"You will kill me"

"I only kill when deadlines are missed, when media hurts my close ones and when someone insults Bl novels and Yaoi-Yuri anime and any form of Manga."

"Okay got it"

"That's my boy"

"Eri you sound like my mother"

"Hehe, I have spent too much time under her, so picked her line"

"I see"

"So here we go"

The golden car sped off at a high speed; the students at the entrance had become used to the ongoing problem of speeding car. First it was only Miyagi who used to drive at noticeable speed. That was followed by The Dean who found the empty roads easier to practice his youthful zeal at old age. The hell had broken loose when Usami Akihiko started dropping his lover in his red sports car. Sometimes the professor from mathematics department raced with Usami in their spare time. When Hiroki drove his new Volkswagen he was in a crazy speed. But Aikawa was nothing like them, she was an alien driving without fear of death. As the car left a huge cloud of dust behind, curses came from various sides. Hiroki realized, he was going to something he did not want to see in this lifetime.

%%%%%%%%%

Hiroki Kamijou stood in front of the Kamijou Manor- the Tokyo house of the eldest Kamijou. The place where he grew up: where he spent sleepless night loving someone, where he loved the magic of words. His home, Hiroki never felt any longing for this place. When he left he had no bondages holding him back. He would never say he hated it rather Hiroki never loved it. He had the most loving and caring parents, best education of the country, yet Hiroki was alien. Now he was staring at the Kamijou Manor the place of various memories. The huge door opened, an ever smiling Sakura Kamijou and Hariku Kamijou were welcoming their only son.

"Welcome Hiroki"

"Hello Mom"

"Wow Aikawa you brought him"

"I keep my words Mr. Kamijou"

"Yes she does dad, she is a devil in her beautiful body"

"Did you just call me beautiful Hiroki?"

"Yes your body not your brains"

"Who cares about my evil brain a man lusts after the body isn't it Sakura-sama" winked Aikawa

"You perverted woman"

"Hiroki, stop fighting and relax on the couch"

"I was not fighting Mom"

"We know son"

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah Hiro"

"What's this all about?"

"Your wedding son"

"I know it's about our wedding, but why do you need me, since you won't comply with my idea of wedding"

"What was your idea of wedding Honey?"

"A simple court house wedding, only close ones and no elaborate stuff"

"That's sweet and clear idea, you only want a formal seal on your love"

"Yes I don't want people shaming our wedding, so I wanted it to be private"

"Relax Hiro-kun, it's going to be private"

"Oh really, liars I know you planned something gaudy"

"Its glorious and gorgeous not gaudy dear"

"Dad what's going on?"

"I can't tell, because I am not informed; but they have taken a fat cheque from me."

"How much did you pay?"

"Not much Son"

"Tell me"

"No chance"

"I quit, now tell me why we are here"

"To ask few questions"

"What questions devil"

"Look son, last two weeks has been tough on you, the media, the news of having a child, the awards and the workload. All this left you from your preparation to accumulate your thoughts. Generally brides freak out, but here its grooms so both of you might freak out. We are here to talk"

"Why isn't Nowaki here then? We both are marrying"

"Nowaki has shown his calmness and dedication to the wedding"

"So you feel, I am having cold feet"

"No"

"You think, I don't love Nowaki?" This one word dedication was enough to ignite the bolted emotions, pressure Hiroki was hiding in.

"No that's not it son"

"I am a proud person hence you feel I am not dedicating enough? I don't care, I am to ignorant to care about my own wedding"

"Son, calm down"

"I won't calm down, my students in my class think I am a pain in ass for Nowaki, Miyagi and Usami feel I will chicken out. My Dean asks me if I have visited anger management classes and couple counselor. Another asked if I am faithful enough to my lover. What makes you feel I am not enough for Nowaki"

"Hiroki, it's nothing like that"

"No it's like that; last spring festival cousin Kirimi asked me if my Nowaki was my fling. Aunt Ayase kept pestering me if my boyfriend was a paid host. Why everyone does have to make me feel that I am punishing Nowaki for loving me, by loving him."

"We don't doubt your love; you haven't shown any expression son"

"Look it may feel, I am not serious, I am insincere, I take Nowaki for granted. Face it I am serious and sincere, I don't take Nowaki for granted. I have loved this man for past eight years. I have loved his every childish whims and nature. I love him for loving me more than I can ever love. I am jealous of his senior, I am jealous of every woman who looks at him while we are walking. I may have a record of flings and one night stands, but if I was not loyal, I would have slept around with anyone when he was in America. Instead, I kept eating in Winkons and wrote poetry for him. You don't know how much guilty I feel everyday for having fathered a daughter. I feel I cheated on him, though I know I met him later. But every kiss, every one night stand and every fling makes me guilty of not loving him enough."

"Son please! Calm down, it's nothing like that"

"No, I am not calming down. He has broken my shell, he understood my pride and he has always kept me above others. How can I not marry him huh? I did not show response to this grand wedding as Nowaki wants it big and beautiful, he wants whole world to see our love. How can I deny the man who has loved me beyond my imagination? How can I be insincere to the one man who loves me despite my prickly nature? If this grand wedding makes him a bit happy from my wide scale happiness, why will I object? If he wants me to wear a gown to wedding, I will, just to see that selfless smile." Hiroki was too sad and angry; he was holding back his tears. He had enough of people telling him he was not worth Nowaki, he was too sad.

"We are sorry son, we mistook you"

"Let's face it; your son loves this man more than anyone in this world. I am marrying Nowaki Kusama so please have the wedding your grand way."

"Wow Nowaki-kun was correct."

"Huh correct about what?"

"Everybody was worried you were bolting inside all your feelings. Nobody dared to ask you, we were worried so we asked Nowaki-kun to help you feel relaxed"

"How do you feel now son?"

"Lighter and burden free"

"Exactly that's what we wanted to do before we informed you about the details"

"So Nowaki asked you to anger me?"

"No he asked us to de-tox you of tension"

"De-tox you, hence he suggested we hurt your pride little bit and you will shout out your bolted feelings"

"That brat, he is sly"

"I am sly for you Hiro-san"

"Nowaki" hearing Nowaki's voice, Hiroki jumped from the couch and leaped into the broad shoulder"

"Watch out Hiro-san, please be careful"

"I love you Nowaki"

"Hiro-san are you crying now, I love you Hiro-san only you"

"I am sorry for not to telling you about my stress, I wanted you to be happy"

"Ah Hiro-san, you can't hide your problems from me, I will catch you"

"Yeah I know"

"Awww I love you guys, luckily I recorded the speech"

"You bitch, what will you do with the speech?"

"Wait and watch Hiroki"

"Delete it now"

"No, I won't"

"I will kill you"

"You can try Demon Kamijou"

"Hiro-san calm down"

"Nowaki let me kill her; she is the root of all my troubles"

"I am not"

"Now let's seat down"

"We have a wedding to organize Eri"

"Yes Sakura-sama"

"But first let Hiroki clean himself" said a concerned Sakura Kamijou

"I am fine"

"Hiro-san lets go to washroom" Nowaki pulled Hiroki from the couch and were on their way to washroom.

"I am fine Nowaki"

"I know still lets wash your face, you are teary faced and I don't like you crying"

"You hate me crying?"

"Yes you know that"

"But you fell in love with this cry baby in that park"

"Yes, but that day I promised to never let you cry" sighed Nowaki with a small frown

"Oye, why are you gloomy?"

"I made you cry many times and hurt you too, I feel bad"

Hiroki had no words to counter a sad Nowaki. If they sat down to count who hurt who, who did what Hiroki would be clear winner Hiroki knew but Nowaki would always say no. So Hiroki pulled Nowaki inside the washroom. Hiroki was snuggling Nowaki tightly who was doing the same. Hiroki craned his neck and reached Nowaki's lips which were soft and warm like always.

"Hiro-san I am so.." Nowaki's lips were again sealed with a chaste kiss.

"ssshhh… we love each other that's enough brat."

Few moments later, Hiroki and Nowaki returned from washroom. Water droplets were dripping from the face of the brunette and Nowaki was chuckling at the sight. Both man settled on the couch and were anticipating questions regarding their wedding.

"Nowaki and Hiroki we have set your wedding date"

"When's the day mom?"

"August 10th"

"Woah wait, that's like three weeks away"

"Aa haa, we know"

"Nowaki can you manage your work and everything?"

"It's all done Hiro-san"

"We are not done, you are to leave for the wedding on 5th dear"

"What, the flights are booked?"

"Yup son, that's the least I can do for you"

"Okay so we leave for New York on 5th for our wedding, understood"

"No son, we are going to Maine"

"Maine, huh, I thought New York"

"First you land in New York; from there you fly to Maine dear"

"Hiro-san, my father was born there; hence I feel it's better to marry there"

"I see no problem, where in Maine"

"Portland Hiro-kun"

"Where will we stay?"

"It's a surprise for both of you"

"No hints?"

"Nope"

"Actually we have some request for you both"

"Yes Mummy please"

"Till the wedding takes place why don't you move in with us?"

"Huh, no can't do mom, we have to pack our whole apartment and move in to our new home"

"Son, leave that to us, we have never spent much time with you guys and won't you do it for us"

"Dad, you are blackmailing me"

"Movers and packers will do everything and if you stay here, you will enter your new home after wedding a fresh start"

"Dad, I can't believe she made you parrot that"

"You bet son"

"Nowaki I know you want to say yes"

"Hiro-san, I am not, it's your home your decision"

"Well it's your family too now, okay we are moving here this Friday."

"Aww you love him Hiro-kun, I am proud of you"

"Stop embarrassing me Aikawa"

"So now we have basic questions"

"Shoot"

"Name you guests"

"Please name your guests"

"Miyagi and his boyfriend Shinobou, if Shinobou has to come we have to call Dean, So Dean and his wife. Our mathematics professor and his wife, Matsumoto and Hinamori, Usami and Misaki, that's it.

"We know about Miyagi, Usami and their dates and Matsumoto and Hinamori are family. Your friends Hiroki, do you have none?"

"Hmm I have, but I have never called them friend"

"Say the name"

"Masamune Takano and Ritsu Onodera, Yukina Koau and his date"

"You mean our Emerald's Takano and Ritsu"

"Yes"

"How do you know the chief of maiden club? You are writing Shojo-manga for them now?"

"Relax Eri, Takano is my friend from a book-club we attend."

"How do you know Ritsu?"

"Ristu and I we attended 'Cooking Class for Working man' from there I came to know"

"When did you join that Hiro-san?"

"I did, once you said, you wanted to try new dishes but were tired, so my student was carrying the add pamphlet around for his part time job so from there to other"

"You know both Takano and Ritsu are dating"

"I am aware, Takano keeps telling me I am his lover's future and elder version"

"You inviting the most happening gay couple in the publishing work"

"Yes, yes"

"Hiro-san, who is Yukina Kaou?"

"Oh that boy is my student"

"You are inviting a student?"

"Well I later realized he is my student, he is Misaki's senior"

"Later?"

"Oh he works in Marimo Bookstore, when I see him, he reminds me of you and he is like your brother from other mother"

"My brother interesting"

"He has a boyfriend he claims looks eighteen but is thirty two"

"And?"

"Yukina is an art student, he paints well for normal eyes like mine, Nowaki the painting which we hang at our study, is by him"

"Oh yes that beautiful Painting, that's awesome invite him Hiro-san"

"Hiro, describe Yukina-san for me"

"He is very tall, a few inches shorter than Nowaki, has similar goofy smile like Nowaki, sharp eyes and yes he pierced ears, and the kid is blond"

"I knew it, I just knew it" Screamed a happy Aikawa

"What do you mean Aikawa-san?"

"Yukina is the courier boy for emerald department his youngish boyfriend is Kisa-san"

"Kisa-san?"

"One of the cutest open gay editors"

"Any more guests?"

"Aikawa who will be your date?"

"How can I have a date?"

"Why can't you?"

"I mean I am the wedding planner so, I will be busy"

"Liar, you don't want to bring one"

"Hiro-kun, why should I? Carry an extra luggage, when I can enjoy the hot hunks in Maine?"

"Alright pervy"

"Next question, your favorite colour?

"Green"

"And Nowaki-kun yours is blue?"

"Yes it is"

"Who is organizing your bachelor party?"

"Usami and Miyagi I guess"

"Tsumori senpai and other colleagues"

"He is going to be your best man too?"

"Yes"

"Please pass me his number later, I may need his help"

Okay"

"Flowers you love?"

"Lilly and Yellow roses"

"I love red roses" said a goofy Nowaki"

"The flavor you want for your wedding cake?"

"Raspberry Chesse Cake, Nowaki loves it"

"Your favorite flavor?"

"I love every cake"

"Main course?"

"You decide Aikawa-san"

"Okay"

"Desert?"

"Butterscotch pudding for Hiro-san"

"Your vows?"

"They are written"

"So are mine"

"Chapel or Courthouse?"

"As if, you will allow us the happiness of courthouse?"

"True, Chapel it is"

"I guess we are done with basic and major part"

"Dinner is ready" shouted an excited Sakura Kamijou

"Let's eat my sons"

"Sure I am starving"

While Hiroki was gobbling his delicious food, Nowaki was staring at him. Aikawa was to happy to find them like this, she felt peace inside her. A happy love story is what she always wanted for everyone and herself. Hariku and Sakura kamijou were proud of Hiroki for letting his pride go to cherish love. They were to happy to find another son who loved their only son very much.

"Hiroki dear we have news"

"Yes mom"

"We have your engagement party this Sunday"

Hiroki kept flashing his big crimson eyes without blinking. He stopped imagining, Hiroki Kamjiou forgot what words were.

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san"

"Hiroki-kun"

"Son"

"Hiroki dear"

Finally Hiroki came to senses, he was too pissed and shocked to utter words. But he knew it was pointless to fight, so he chose to be rational.

"Fine, since we are moving in this Friday, we can mange happily"

"Wow thank you son"

"Welcome Dad" smiled a glaring Hiroki.

After Dinner, Aikawa left first in her golden car, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Hiroki and Nowaki said their goodbyes for now. They were going to move in next with them till wedding. So Nowaki and Hiroki Drove away in their Blue car.

"Hiro-san, if you don't want all this please tell me, all I want is to marry you"

"No Nowaki I want you to be happy, I love all this, I just feel shy."

"But Hiro-san"

"Nowaki, I have no problem with grandeur, I just hate that people think I will freak out. That's why I keep it slow and low."

"I know, you are sure, you want it this way"

"I have never been more determined."

"We have an engagement party to attend in few days"

"Yes our Engagement party"

"We will survive"

" I am too tired and Nowaki, I truly love you. Thank you for de-toxing me"

"Welcome Hiro-san, sorry for using this trick, I love you"

"Oye how come you were there at the exact moment when I was going to break in?"

"Well I knew either you would throw things around you or cry. Since it was your family and Aikawa you wouldn't have done so. So I decided to stay hidden inside only until you did either of the two"

"You really are sly Brat."

"I am your sly brat"

As Eri Aikawa parked her car and entered the elevator, she started scrolling her phone for the number she managed from Nowaki . Everything had to go according to her plan, it was her aim in life to make people happy, edit out the sad and input the happy. She considered herself the human cupid; it was her divine destiny to marry her friends in grand style. Hiroki and Nowaki were going to be the first gay couple she was helping out. But this was the twenty fifth wedding Aikawa was giving her blessing too. So she found Tsumori's number and hit the call button. The phone kept ringing, first ring, second, third on forth it was recived.

"Hello, Tsumori here"

"Hello, Doctor, I am Eri Aikawa, friend of Hiroki and Nowaki, we both have a wedding to attend"

############################################

TBC

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Disclaimer- I own Junjou Romantica

I wish I did (T_T)

(*_*)/

Read rate review.

I hope you liked the first glimpse of wedding details and de-toxing of Hiroki. I felt he must be freaking out inside. Instead of bursting out on alter we cleared his heart here better right? I wanted to write more, but again I wrote too much. Yes I am planning to bring Takano-Ritsu and Yukina-Kisa to the story. Not cross over, but as wedding guest to main wedding in Maine. Should I bring Chikai and Hatori too? Tell me ,tell me. I don't want all gay filled wedding, as it will look so OCC and typical, where if a handsome guy is there he has to be gay. I want little realistic fluffy.

So help help about Chikai and Hatori.

See you till next chapter, the Engagement party. Bye love you all.


	14. Chapter 14

Read rate review

Ch-14

"I am sorry, I didn't get you miss"

"You are Doctor Tsumori right, Kusama Nowaki's Senpai?"

"Yes I am"

"So you heard me right then"

" Explain"

"Sure, you are going to organize Nowaki-kun's bachelor party and you are his best man too"

"Correct"

"Well I will need your help so we ought to meet"

"But when's the wedding? Until I have the date, I can't steal Nowaki from his beloved"

"Oh, that, its August 10th"

"Less than three weeks"

"Yup, so we have to meet and plan the bachelor party"

"I am the best-man, so I organize it, why are you thumping your heart Madame Aikawa?"

"I have to see the bachelor party"

"But no woman is allowed in bachelor party"

"That's true in case of straight wedding, not gay wedding"

"We really need to meet don't we"

"Yes, that's my boy, when are you free?"

"Your boy? Not until Saturday. My Sunday is a day off"

"Hiroki's parents are organizing the engagement party this Sunday. See you there then"

"But I am not invited" "

"All the best man and relatives are, so you are too. I am the organizer remember"

"Okay Madame Aikawa"

"Call me Eri"

"Eri it is"

"Sweet of you"

"Well Eri I have an emergency to take care off. Bye take care"

"Bubbye"

#####################################

The next two days Hiroki Kamjiou spent packing his bag for the days he was to spent in his parents' house. It seemed the whole apartment was filled with books and books. Nowaki on the other hand was done with his packing, his basic needs were packed and his work related things were in his chamber. He couldn't stop chuckling at the sight of a jumping Hiroki. Hiroki over last two years had accumulated a World Library. Nowaki at first thought Hiroki had the largest collection of books in the intial stage of the relation, but when he visited Miyagi and Usami's home it seemed Hiroki was far behind. Right now Hiroki was no less than those two literature hungry men. Nowaki helped Hiroki pack the books so that mover and packers would not die of extreme weight in each box. Finally after two days of running around, the unwanted cartoons of books were sent off to Miyagi and Usami. The apartment now had their couch which was not packed up. They decided to gift the couch to the landlord who always kept lusting after it. The bed, the television, the refrigerator, the washing machine, utensils and other kitchen related things were going to new home.

Finally both men were standing in front of the Kamijou Manor. Hariku Kamijou opened the door and gladly welcomed his sons. The huge manor was as usual smelt of fresh flowers grown in the garden. As they stepped in, there lay a beautiful well lit table of delicacies. Nowaki was left gasping and Hiroki was expecting something less elaborate. Kamijou Sakura was standing in her beautiful olive green Kimono and giving away her selfless smile.

"Welcome dear"

"Hey mom,"

"Hello Mummy"

"Please keep your bags; Akita-san will put them in your room"

"Sure"

"Why do we have this elaborate dinner laid mom?"

"Oh son, its first night you are staying over"

"We have stayed here before too"

"But you see son, your mom wants to feed you and make you both handsome before wedding"

"Nowaki is handsome, don't try to overweight him"

"Hiro-san is glorious too"

"I am not"

"You are Hiro-san"

"Enough boys let's sit and eat first"

"Boys wash your hand first" Sakura directed them towards wash basin.

"Yes" saying this, both washed their hands and settled in their seats.

"Let's begin"

"Hmmm this is delicious, I have never eaten such tasty oysters before" said a gleeful Nowaki.

"Well now you are here, you will taste the best food cooked by her Nowaki" said a proud Hariku Kamijou

"I agree with dad"

"Will you teach me the recipes Mummy?"

"Sure Nowaki, I will train you well dear."

"This sushi is same as always mom"

"Glad you remember"

So the whole dinner was spent little insignificant chi-chats and family talks. That night both men had a soul satisfying dinner. No matter how much Hiroki denied he loved the food cooked by his mother. It always made him wonder how the most ferocious critic of Japan could cook the most delicate flavors. On other hand Nowaki always loved to dine with Kamijou family, he never got one. Nowaki always had his meals with other orphans who to equally wanted to have a family of their own. So today was one of those days when he felt he was not alone. Soon both men retired to Hiroki's childhood room. The bed was huge and comfortable. After moments of cuddling and slow love making, both Hiroki and Nowaki drifted off to sleep.

Next day it was both awkward and heartwarming for Hariku and Sakura Kamijou as well as for whole Kamijou Household. First the maid went to call them up, but she came running back. The care taker Akita tried to wake them up, but he returned blushing to early breakfast table. After seeing the maids and others blushing, Hariku and Sakura too went to wake them. They all finally gave up the quest. Whoever went to the room, found a naked Hiroki being spooned inside naked Nowaki. Nowaki was holding Hiroki tightly and Hiroki kept his face hidden in Nowaki's long arms. It seemed Hiroki was lost inside the wide frame of Nowaki. Both men forgot to put their clothes back after love making session. Their modesty was somehow saved by the dripping bedsheet over their waist. Whole day Sakura and Hariku Kamijou kept blushing when ever their eyes met with the young lovers. It did not take Nowaki long to discover the reason of blush in everyone's face. So both men swore to put on clothes after love making, a habit which they had left behind eight years ago.

"Why did I not shout that day?" said a grumpy Hiroki

"Hiro-san you love them and you don't want to hurt them"

"Stop making me a saint"

"Hiro-san, relax"

"Nowaki we still have time, you see the left window, from there we have the pipe we can climb down and run away"

"You want to run away with your fiancé on your engagement party?" said a mocking Nowaki

"I do, I mean we are engaged already we can have the party at wedding right"

"It's good we have the party now, we can have practice for main event"

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful"

"I am a man not your bride"

"But that's the honest reaction Hiro-san, you are adorable"

"Brat"

"Yes"

"I love you for tolerating me"

"I never tolerated you, I love you"

"I am scared"

"You are scared now; imagine the wedding Hiro-san"

"Don't remind me Nowaki"

"Is the devil here?"

"Yes she is flirting with every brother you have I heard"

"Do we have plenty of wine?"

"Hiro-san you want to drink and survive?"

"Yes, is it a bad idea?"

"Well no, but Usami-san is here, if you want another Junai Novels drink ahead" smirked Nowaki

"Oh shit, bad idea and that asshole Miyagi is here too?"

"Yup I guess"

"Kill me Nowaki"

"NO, come here let me fix your tie"

"Here go ahead fix it" craning his neck said Hiroki

On pretext of fixing Hirok's tie, Nowaki pulled Hiroki into a kiss. The soft warm lips always sent an electric shock in Hiroki's spines. No matter how many times and days have gone by, the feeling remained same. Hiroki opened his mouth and Nowaki tasting every bit of his lips. Hiroki kept sucking on Nowaki's lips and his hands were not finding one particular place to hold on to. Finally Nowaki interlocked their hands and both were slowly devouring their lips. The more the kiss deepened the more Hiroki's blush grew. There was no bodily demand with this kiss; it was Nowaki's way of making Hiroki forget his worries. Suddenly the door flung open and flashlights broke in. By the time both men broke from the kiss a grinning Aikawa had taken as many pictures as possible.

"Can't you ever knock?"

"I can but I won't"

"Why?"

"If I do, who click will this kind of pictures, you see"

"You are a sick woman"

"Hiro-san, are you feeling better?"

"Yes thank you I am better"

"So boys lets go" saying this Aikawa dragged both of them by hand and pushed them towards the party hall.

Nowaki was dressed in a navy blue, formal trouser and blazer without tie; on the other hand Hiroki was in formal mood of black. The hall was decorated with flowers and candles, at one end stood table with wine on other stood the food. Soon they spotted Miyagi and Shinobou in one corner speaking with a fellow critic of Sakura. Usami and Misaki were avoiding a direct contact with Aikawa who was giving them 'I want my manuscript' gaze. Sakura and Hariku Kamijou were talking with various other guests form one moment to another. Aikawa was dressed in orange summer knee length gown and was walking in orange shoes. Hiroki saw his aunt Ayase the wife of his third uncle Tengo, Ayase was daughter of rich family married to establish good business relations. She was a smart business woman and helped Tengo establish a garment industry within three years of marriage. Though youngest of all Kamijou Women, she was mother of two sons and one daughter and grandmother of one. Hiroki found out Ayase was coming towards them.

"Nowaki, I can't promise not to hit her if she talks trash"

"Hiro-san relax, we are fine"

"My Hiro, finally you getting married, I am so happy"

"Thank you Aunt Ayase"

"You really are not a paid host, that's lucky of Hiro"

"He is not, he is a doctor"

"A doctor, Tengo told me, I slipped it. My younger daughter-in-law is a doctor too"

"That's wonderful"

"Yes it is, now she is going to give birth to a Kamijou in next few months."

"Congrats Ayase-sama" said a smiling Nowaki

"Alas the family tree of Sakura-san ends here" whined Ayase

"You can't…" Hiroki was stopped from uttering more words when Nowaki pressed his arms

"Yes we can't that's sad, but we love each other and that's enough"

"Yes yes love, two men can love better than a normal couple"

"You have no Idea" before Hiroki could shout, an Orange Aikawa came in started interrupting

"Oh you must be Ayase Kamijou"

"Yes, do I know you?"

"No, you don't, but I am a fan of your winter clothes"

"Really, yes they are so stylish" saying this she winked at Hiroki. Both man excused themselves out of the booby trap of Aikawa for Ayase.

"Hiroki, come here son" called a heavy voice

"Uncle Yuki, you came"

"Why wont I?" said Yuki the second Kamijou, who was a diplomat and kept travelling.

"I thought you were out of country"

"I was son, but luck had its way and here I am at your engagement party"

"Yeah that's nice."

"Hello young man"

"Hello Sir"

"Oh no boy call me uncle Yuki like Hiroki does"

"Uncle Yuki it is"

"So how does it feel to be engaged?"

"Beautiful"

"Ah a lover boy, I see what Sakura meant before"

"Sorry?"

"Your mother-in-law calls you a lover boy"

"I see"

"Hiroki my boy he is the right one"

"I know uncle, where is aunt Mew?"

"Mew must be with your mother"

"Okay we shall excuse ourselves now uncle"

"Sure, it's your party enjoy "patted Yuki on Hiroki's shoulder.

"Kusama Nowaki and Hiroki Kamijou" called a shaky voice.

"Yes, I don't know you, are you Aikawa's guest"

"Well technically I am a visitor but not guest"

"Please don't hesitate, speak please"

"I am Maki Konchi"

"Maki Konchi, nice to meet"

"You guys don't know me do you?"

"No"

"Well I am the editor of Gossip-bite"

"You are the one who tricked my fiancé to speak all that"

"Yes I apologies for that, to you both"

"What's done is done, so let it be"

"Actually my reporters went to check up their kid, but when they saw you, they asked me if they should ask you the questions. I without thinking once said yes."

"More than the interview I am angry about the pictures"

"I am sorry for not respecting your privacy"

"Allright now stop it, Nowaki is not angry with you so it's fine right Nowaki"

"Yeah it's fine, if you wanted to know about us. You should have just asked me"

"Thank you"

"Welcome"

"Enjoying son?"

"Yeah daddy"

"Hiroki-sama congrats" said a woman who worked in Kamijou business

"Congrats son, I can't believe you are getting married"

"Neither do I"

"Congrats to you Nowaki-san"

"Thank you"

"Hiro-chan"

"Go away Kirimi"

"So he is the bride huh?"

"We are men, so we are grooms. Learn your words"

Kirimi was the second daughter of Hiroki's fourth aunt. Draped in a very short red dress, she was walking around in party doing her best work-gossiping. She was younger than Hiroki and hence used this age difference as defense against Hiroki.

"But your marriage is not legal in the country, my lawyer boyfriend said"

"He is correct Kirimi-san, but I have dual citizenship and from that we have many possibilities"

"Oh Nowaki-kun, sorry but congratualtions."

"Thank you"

"He was not a fling after all"

"You seem disappointed"

"Yeah all good looking and rich guys are turning gay, think about the beautiful girls like us" Kirimi was beautiful but an artificial one. Hence Hiroki did not regard her as beauty.

"You are beautiful, but here is the real beauty"

"Who?"

"The woman in orange dress, a plain beauty of power"

"She is older than me"

"Kirimi-san beauty is not about physical beauty but the inner quality projected by the body"

"I see, well excuse me I see a handsome man there in grey suit"

"Well he is gay too" winked Nowaki

"Haha good joke"

"Thank you, that went well Nowaki"

"Glad to hear that Hiro-san"

After a sigh of relief both lovers kept walking and talking with various guests. By mistakenly they stumbled in with Usami and Misaki and Miyagi and Shinobou. Who were enjoying the party to fullest.

"Hiroki, want to share a drink?"

"Go way Akihiko, won't fall to your trick"

"I was asking for drink"

"Hirokiiii, my Honeysuckle, you are a sappy fool in love"

"Shut up you old Miyagi"

"Nowaki-kun please listen"

"Yes"

"Excuse Hiroki for few moments"

"Please"

So the silver head and the black had forcefully took Hiroki away from Nowaki.

"Misaki"

"Yeah Usagi-san"

"Please stay with Nowaki-kun, its Aikawa's order"

"Keep Shinobou with you too"

"Okay"

"Excuse me Nowaki-kun" asked a smiling Misaki to a aimless Nowaki

"Misaki-kun nice to meet you"

"Aikawa-san asked you to stay with Shinobou and me"

"If the queen says so, her knights follow"

"Nowaki-kun, is he tensed" asked Shinobou

"You have no idea brother"

"He looks calm though"

"He is managing fine"

"I see, Usagi-san says, Sensei is very private person yet he is doing fine"

"Indeed he is"

"Why do you find the cutest boys Nowaki?" said a slim but sharp voice

"Senpai, don't even look at these boys, they are my bothers"

"I was not"

"Misaki-kun and Shinobou-kun, meet my Senpai Tsumori"

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you"

"So, boys do you drink?"

"Shinobou is only nineteen"

"Misaki-kun you?"

"No need to drink"

"Nowaki, you really are big brother"

"Yes"

"Now where is this woman who invited me to the party"

"Sakura-sama?"

"No your beloved's editor"

"Aikawa-san"

"Eri, she forced me to come"

"She is persuasive isn't she senpai?"

"She is devil I can swear on it"

"Well there is your devil"

"Which one? That old woman in too short pink dress?"

"Nope"

"The short body in short dress with over make up?

"Nope she is Hiro-san's cousin Kirimi"

"I can try her as revenge for breaking of my head"

"No"

"I won't, that woman in black slit gown is Eri?"

"No the one in orange summer gown"

"I saw her at Naomi on television I guess"

"Yes that's her"

"She is not artificial beauty she more beautiful here"

"Nope she is not, in and out burning coal senpai"

On the other side Hiroki refused o gulp down a single drop of wine. Hiroki kept standing folding his hands and refusing to talk much. He was tensed and this assholes were no help in this regard.

"Come on Hiroki drink"

"No, forget it, let me go to Nowaki"

"You can't go my sweet pea"

"Why not?"

"Aikawa threatened us, to separate you guys before the announcement" sighed Usami

"What announcement?"

"Your wedding date"

"She is a true bitch isn't she?"

"Well I agree, but the woman has bigger balls than us" said Miyagi

"Agreed"

"Totally"

"Hiroki, what kind of bachelor party you want?"

"What are you offering be Bakahiko and Miyagi?"

"A visit to strip club, drink and dink"

"No strip club"

"Come on stripers are fun" shouted Usami

"I respect woman, I can't see them pulling clothes off"

"It's a male strip club" smirked Miyagi

"Perverts"

"We do it our way, you can't say no"

"Your way or Aikawa's" teased Hiroki

"Off course ours honeycomb"

"I better don't find underage stripping there"

"All right"

"Attention Attention" said the loud voice of Hariku Kamijou at the center of hall.

"We are all here to celebrate the engagement of our only son Hiroki Kamijou with love of his life Nowaki Kusama. We all family and friends, wish you both a happy and successful married life. Now I would like my better half to do the talking"

"Good evening, today I am very happy because my son has found the one with whom he can spend the rest of his life with. Hiroki you have not only bought us happiness, you have bought us another son. We are proud of you both to have the courage to love each other when the odds are always against your love. Remember even when the world is against your love we are always there for you. Now here is the big announcement. Doctor Nowaki Kusama and our son Hiroki Kusama are going to say I do on 10th august. The wedding will take place in Maine, everyone is requested to attend it and wish them luck. Come on boys come here."

So both men went walking towards Sakura and Hariku Kamijou. Sakura kissed the foreheads of the lovers and hugged them. Hariku patted both and was smiling happily at his son's happiness. Soon the group of four was walking among various guest and relatives. Hiroki and Nowaki were being introduced people from all walks of life.

"Nowaki dear"

"Yes Mummy"

"We have someone for you"

"Who?"

"There look"

"Nirota-sama"

"Wacchan"

"You came, I thought you won't"

"I did not come alone"

"Did warden come too?"

"Not only warden, but whole orphanage came too"

"Really?"

"Since we can't come to America, Hiro-kun asked us to come to the engagement. Since last Wednesday he kept calling us till today morning"

"Hiro-san"

"He is exaggerating"

"No, Hiro-kun, really loves you Nowaki, he is too shy to show it"

"I know Nirota-sama"

"So where are the kids"

"Come here son, since they are young and cant drink wine, we kept a separate party for them in conference hall. Sakura and Aikawa thought its better there, though I wanted garden party" said a smiling Hariku.

"Thank you daddy"

"Don't thank your father son"

"Let's go and meet them" cried Sakua. Saying this the group of five entered the conference hall which was glittering with kids.

"Waachan, we missed you"

"Hello kids how are you?"

"Hehe, you are getting married Waachan?"

"Yes"

"Where is the bride?"

"Groom kids"

"You are marring a man?"

"Yes here he is"

"Hiroki-sama"

"Hey kids please enjoy the party okay"

"Yeah" the kids shouted.

So Nowaki and Hiroki were busy talking with the kids and warden they found the kids party more fun. Meanwhile in party, Usami was busy hiding his adorable boyfriend from the gaze of any human he felt was perverted more than him. Shinobou was awestruck at the family heritage of Hiroki. Hiroki never ever in his words showed his great upbringing. Both Miyagi and he were looking at pictures of Hiroki on one side of the room. The corner was filled with Hiroki's trophies and certificates. Misaki too was overwhelmed at the sight of Kamjou manor. The only manor as grand as this, was the Usami Manor where he didn't have a good experience. Kamijou's were richer than Usamis, yet Kamijou's were more humble if not all Kamijou.

Tsumori was left alone when the young boys returned to their lovers. The party was elite and compact; he had no hopes of one night stands. He couldn't flirt with single woman in the party. Though he was hit on by Kirimi in red dress, he did not like the girl. Still he hadn't got hold of the Orange Woman. She was moving from one guest to another, making sure everyone was eating, drinking and smiling and not troubling her wards. Aikawa was unaware that Tsumori had come to the party, so she did not even bother to find out. Aikawa is in no mood to find a man tonight, she was too happy at other's happiness. Suddenly Tsumori saw an Orange flame outside in the balcony when everyone in the party was having their starters. Out of boredom of party and curiosity of Aikawa's call Tsumori went in to find the last fragment of what seemed a fight.

"You will die in hell you bitch"

"What's new in that Maki I Know?"

"I apologized to them, they were fine so let it be"

"They are nice that's why, I am not" the eyes were blazing but the voice was deep and serious.

"Why are you creating trouble for me?"

"Who started it, you knew they were my wards, my friends, why did you cross the line?"

"I am sorry"

"It's too late now"

"I love you, at least for the love you had for me"

"Eri Aikawa loves no one, I liked your face and profile hence I chased you and had a good summer, that's it"

"So I was nothing for you"

"No, now your work is done, you may leave"

"I will post all our pictures in bed on net"

"Go ahead, your pictures with married actress will be out too, now leave and I should find it by morning or you know me"

"You used me"

"I did, leave" Aikawa was not looking at Maki, but staring into the sky. No one knew what was going in her head. Maki left quietly and kept cursing her.

"So you happen to be a slut like me huh?" the unfamiliar voice startled Aikawa

"Slut is for girls and for boys we have playboy"

"Well Hiroki loves calling me slut"

"Do I know you smarty pants?"

"So your twisted brain forgot that it invited one of the best man"

"Doctor Tsumori?"

"Hello Eri"

"Hey doctor Tsumori"

"Call me Tsumori, though the name is Rinda Tsumori"

"I actually expected you to be a forty plus doctor"

"Oh Nowaki, that boy makes me sound old, for him I am losing my nurses"

"I guess you ran out sleeping with all that's why you losing them"

"You are a different woman"

"Haha thank you play boy, Tsumori, I called you for the bachelor party"

"I know, what about it"

"Let me help you organize it and watch it from far"

"We have whole night to party, convince me"

"Shall we join the party than" Said Aikawa offering her hand to Tsumori.

"We shall" Tsumori took her hand and they were back to the party.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

By the time Nowaki and Hiroki came out from the children's party, starters were over. Sakura and Hariku were talking with other Kamjou's. The group of Usami-Misaki and Miyagi-Shinbou was feasting on the food. Aikawa and Tsumori seemed to be in a serious discussion.

"You don't think that slut is going after devil"

"No, when senpai' has to woo, he will smile and look artificial"

"True for Aikawa too, if she wants a man, by now would have been slugging over him."

"I bet its about my bachelor party"

"I think that too"

"Hiro-san"

"Yeah brat"

"Are you missing Hina-mori?"

"Yes I am a little bit"

"Sorry she couldn't be here"

"It's all right she will be in the wedding. It would be weird to introduce her to the mad Kamijous anyway."

"Have to agree with that, thing would have become complicated"

"Exactly"

"Hiro-san thank you"

"For what now?"

"For bringing Nirota-sama and the kids"

"Actually I even called your mother"

"You called her?"

"Are you angry?"

"No, but why?"

"Well its all my family so I wanted your family to be with you."

"Hiro-san, you are adorable"

"Stop it"

"What did she tell you?"

"She wanted to come, but her daughter and son had exams and husband was away"

"Its fine"

"They will try to come to the wedding"

"That's considerate of them"

"Yeah I guess"

"Let's eat Hiro-san I am starving"

"Me too brat"

Soon the party was filled with smell of various kinds of food and wine. Nowaki was finding it hard to hide that Hiroki had clearly got his drinking and blushing habit from Sakura. Everybody was happily gobbling the food. When the food was over, the smell of wine kept intoxicating the air. Hiroki stood by his word not to drink. By the time drinks were over, it was one o clock in the night. The guests started to leave one by one.

"It was a lovely party my sweet honey, see you at work"

"Yeah it was, and old man say thanks to him, I learned driving."

"You did?"

"Yup, thank you, today I will drive us home gladly"

"Be careful kid"

"I will" smiled Shinbou and waved good bye.

"Oye Bakahiko, you can drive?"

"Yes I can Hiroki, you know me"

"I do but, you can stay one night at your home"

"No can't do"

"Stay here then" said Nowaki

"Nowaki-kun, don't worry, if he drives badly I will leave him next day and move in with Shinobou-kun"

"That will never happen Misaki"

"Prove it" said the green eyes boy with authority

"Take care Misaki-kun"

"Aye"

When Usami and Misaki left, Aikawa was sipping in the remaining wine and eating the salad left behind, while Tsumori was trying to stop her from drinking more. First time in his life, Tsumori was stopping a girl from drinking. It seemed Aikawa was hungry to death, throughout the party she kept eating and eating.

"Sakura-sama thank you for a wonderful party" hugged Aikawa to Sakura who was retiring for night

"Thank you young lady, goodnight dear"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Mr. Kamjiou"

"Take care child"

"Hiroki, I am proud of you guys"

"Aikawa you look tipsy, stay here tonight"

"No I have early work tomorrow"

"But you will hit people with your car"

"Empty road Nowaki-kun"

"Not safe for a drunk girl" sighed Hiroki

"I will drop her"

"Senpai?"

"No no. not in that sense, I have to work with her till your wedding"

"You sure?" asked Hiroki with a raised eyebrow

"Trust me Hiroki, if I wanted to would have by now with her" whispered Tsumori

"Nowaki-kun doctor accepted my help for your party"

"She is forcing her help" grumbled Tsumori

"We know"

"Let's go orange lady; we need to drop you home"

"You are not drunk Senpai?"

"Nope"

"But my golden car?"

"It stays here, you will come here anyway, so now go"

"Okay sir" by this time Aikawa was to tipsy

"Take care of her Tsumori"

"Trust me guys"

Finally they left, Hiroki and Nowaki were glad; they were done with the first step for their wedding. Now they had their bachelor parties coming up. The idea of bachelor party scared both of them, as Eri Aikawa was going to give her blessings. Both of them went inside their room. At last at mercy of bed, both drifted off into a deep sleep.

TBC

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Disclaimer-I don't own Junjou Romantica

(T_T) I wish I did.

Did you like it? Was it okay for engagement party? Please review and tell me where it was too much, when I write I forget what the story is, everything comes at the fingers hence it becomes confusing to follow. Gomen (*_*) Two more parties, two days before wedding , the wedding, Matsumoto's death (I don't want to kill her) I guess by ten chapters more, the story will be over. From here I will have few short spin offs too :P so tell me how do you like it. Sorry for making Aikawa a real slut, but she is nice slut. Tell me about this part is it fine or not? Any suggestions for the bachelor party and wedding?

Bye see you till next chapter

Love you guys. Thank you for your lovely reviews, Reviews make me too happy and it gives me the push to work faster . \(^_^)/


	15. Chapter 15

Read, rate, review.

Ch-15

"Nowaki?"

"Yes Hiro-san"

"Did the slut call you?" said Hiroki who was buttoning up his shirt for work.

"Huh? Oh you mean Senpai?"

"Yeah, your Senpai"

"No, but why do you ask?"

"I haven't got Aikawa's good morning or a call, I worried the Slut became psychopath and killed her"

"Hiro-san, she must be asleep she was heavily intoxicated, Senpai is not a villain"

"Call him now"

"All right all right you are worried"

"Hell I am, she is my editor and friend too, though a pain in butt"

"Hiro-san is caring" whispered Nowaki.

"I heard you Brat"

"Haha, I am calling him"

Nowaki was holding the phone and waiting for the call to be received. After first set of ring the number went dead, Nowaki again called. After another four set of Rings Nowaki gave up.

"Hiro-san he is not picking up"

"Call the hospital"

"He has off today; he worked thirty six hours straight as I was on leave"

"Okay, let hope Aikawa is alive and not in some ugly dungeon where Tsumori kills beautiful girls"

"You are watching to many Thai Horror movie"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Have noticed one thing Hiro-san?"

"What giant?"

"Aikawa is the only woman you ever call beautiful despite she irritates you"

"Ah correct, well I call Moto-san beautiful too, Aikawa is beautiful in her way, she is not artificial. In her madness and man hunting nature she is true. Am I right?"

"Yeah I feel that too, she is honest even in her wildness"

"You sure she is safe?"

"I know she is Hiro-san, calm down now let's drop you in university" said Nowaki putting on his apron.

"Let's go Doctor Now" smiled Hiroki.

########################

"So who's your Guy's best man Hiroki?" asked a smoking Miyagi, who was packing his table to leave for the day.

"His senpai."

"The one you keep calling slut"

"The very same one"

"Did he come to your engagement party?"

"He did, you must have seen him, he is tall, has sharp eyes, has blond hair"

"I spoke to him, that boy is a Casanova"

"So you tell me now, I have known that long before"

"He was flirting with my Shinobou-chin and Misaki"

"Where ever he finds nymphs he lusts after disregarding their gender and age"

"How come he never fell for you my little Nymph Hiroki?"

"Whom did you call Nymph you child abuser?"

"Ah none. Bye my honeycomb, see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

By this time Hiroki had got his message that Nowaki was coming to pick him up. Whole day he was worried about missing Aikawa. Later he was relieved when he found, she had crashed into Usami's to finish the last chapters before deadline. He overheard that from Misaki who was running late for class and cursing both Usami and Aikawa loud enough in the hall. Hence Hiroki decided not to kill Tsumori for a missing Aikawa. No matter how much Hiroki declined, he cared about Aikawa. He was amused at himself but Aikawa felt like an overbearing little sister who acted like the "Mother of the house." Yet she was devil bound in Human Form. This was the final argument against all the goodness Aikawa had.

Hiroki stepped out of the university; it was the last day of this session before summer break. He was technically fifteen days away from the wedding now. Nowaki was working hard and extra shifts so that his leave did not affect work later. Hiroki being an ideal fiancé decided to walk till hospital and join Nowaki. Suddenly Hiroki found a slim and shorter brunette running towards him. After focusing hard he found it was Akihiko's Misaki who came running to him to speak something and that was the end of his blissful day.

"Sensei, are you leaving?" said a panting Misaki

"Yes I am, are you too?"

"Do you mind if I join you, my part-time job is this way"

"Yeah you may, why are you still here and so tired?"

"Well today my last day Sensei, we had a project, next six months we have internship and viva and next year I graduate."

"Oh yeah you are graduating soon?"

"Yeah, finally it's near"

"How old are you now Misaki?"

"I turned twenty one few months back, you came to my birthday remember"

"I remember your party, but I always feel you are younger than your looks"

"So do you Sensei"

"What? No I am ten years elder than you brat, I am old man"

"No but when you are in casual clothes like the one you wearing now, you can fool anyone as a young university student" Said Misaki to a Hiroki who was dressed in jeans and T-shirt, with his head cover in knitted cap for bad hair day. Hiroki still looked a twenty three year old at his thirty.

"I heard that before, I guess I have to dress more gravely"

"Sensei is it bad?"

"What, explain?"

"Me looking younger than my age, you think it will affect Usagi-san"

"No it is not bad, you can delay old age and be younger for long right? As for Akihiko, he is not a softy that will get him worried about your or his looks, I feel so. But the media finds it amusing to highlight you guys"

"Yeah, those buggers have made a hell out of us" shivered Misaki at the thought of the circus media had played about his and Akihikio's relation six months back.

"I know what it feels like kid"

"Yeah they have been troubling you for a while now"

"Like Akihiko it doesn't bother me if they sought me after, but if they try to hurt my love or type cast us, they will be sorry"

"You really are Usagi-san's best friend"

"You doubt that kid?"

"Hmmm no, ummm sensei"

"Speak up, gosh you really are too shy"

"You will hate me for this, but I am sorry"

"Huh?"

"Usgai-san, Miyagi-sensei now" Misaki screemed.

"What did yo…"

Before Hiroki could realize he was being picked and pulled from both the sides. On his left was Usami Akihiko his best friend and on his right Miyagi Yoh his senior. Hiroki was glaring and he found a grinning Aikawa taking pictures, a sad and sorry Misaki begging forgiveness and a tiny blond called Shinobou was smiling away mischievously. Before Hiroki could break free, he was inside the red sports car.

"Aikawa and team make sure you reach on time" shouted Usami

"Let's go dearest" smiled Miyagi

"Huh you assholes to where and what's going on?"

"To your bachelor party"

"So could you not invite me properly instead of abducting me you Bakahiko"

"Well Aikawa wanted it to be more dramatic, Misaki was the best bait for you"

"Huh"

"You walk too fast honey, your strength is known to us, you are a puma"

"So Misaki helped us in slowing you down and distract and startle you by calling our names"

"Assholes, I have to call Nowaki now that you have kidnapped me and tell him to curse you guys."

"No need, with Nowaki's help we could formulate this plan"

"That corny brat, I knew it, it was trap when he made those puppy eyes saying he will be late and wants to walk home with me. Kusama Nowaki you will pay my love"

"Hiroki it's your best friends throwing you a bridal shower party. Your fiancé just helped little bit buddy"

"What do you mean by bridal shower?"

"You will see" in unison came the words.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

According to Aikawa's Itinerary the plan was formulating well. Aikawa with her sidekicks was standing in front of the very expensive spa and beauty salon. This was booked from Usami's cheque for Hiroki's bridal shower. The joke started few days back, when Aikawa called up Usami and Miyagi to plan a bachelorette party. By mistakenly she asked about any particular demands for the bridal shower. Hence the theme was set for Hiroki's Bachelorette party. It was no secret, Hiroki was the blushing bride, and everything was kept hidden or asked from him. He was too moody and irritated since past few days hence now he was the man bride despite being very manly in his conduct.

"What are we doing here?" said a grumbling Hiroki who was stepping out of the red car

"Its Bridal Shower"

"I am no bride, you dimwit"

"Yeah, but it's fun to call you that"

"Why are we here Aikawa?"

"Oh Hiroki we are here to spend next two hours pampering your beauty"

"Kill me you bastards, now"

"Kamijou-sama we can't, that will hurt Nowaki-kun" said a cheeky Shinobou

"My Shinobou is correct, now let's get in"

"Come on Hiroki, smile"

"What why now?"

"We have to take pictures"

So, the men and two young boys and one woman with bigger balls than all stood together for a memory to be clicked. But since it was Aikawa one picture was never enough. After taking various snaps, finally all of them entered inside the three story building. As soon as they stepped in, they were surrounded by the enigmatic smells of various flowers, perfume, oils. Aikawa went to the receptionist and flashed her huge smile.

"Aikawa, welcome, who is the bride today, you are alone with them I guess, are you getting married?" said the young woman in pink lipstick and red hair.

"Ah, no! It's not my time yet, Nemu"

"Not your's? Then where is the bride, I see you have the booking for bride and bridesmaid package for six.

"Well since you had no groom and best man package I had to book for that" said Aikawa typing in her cell phone.

"Oh, yeah, though we are unisex salon we don't, thanks we will think about it soon"

"That's great, eventually they all will get their groom pampering I am sure" winked Aikawa still typing and not looking up

"Eri are you done talking lady? I am irritated"

"That must be the tensed bride, oops the groom?" asked a sly Nemu

"You got it right again, and I have one request" Aikawa looked up and smiled.

"Anything for you my love"

"Just make sure, he looks manly and younger than what he is looking now"

"Done, but he is manly enough and his age is too young for marriage must be early twenties"

"You got it wrong"

"Really?"

"He is thirty and winner of the Naomi for best Poet"

"He is Kusama Haki?"

"Yup, but don't bug him ok?"

"That's Usami Akihiko right?"

"Yup"

"Eri are you done gossiping?" said Usami lazily

"Wait a second Sensei, we are done and they are preparing the room." Again she started typing.

"Okay"

"Aikawa you have bought the hottest and cutest guys ever in our salon, who are texting by the way"

"Haha I know, but all of them are gay so no luck for us Nemu and I am texting and checking if everything is on schedule"

"Still we can always dream them in the BL's right"

"True"

"Your room is set, Isana will take you"

"Aikawa-sama please come with me this way" said a short girl in her twenty with extreme brown hair.

"Sure, come on boys"

"Where is the bride? I mean the groom"

"Hiroki please come here"

"Now what?" said Hiroki stepping up

"Isana, here is our groom please take care and look on to my special request.

"Understood, Hiroki-Senpai, we wish you a very successful marriage ahead and happy wedding"

"Thank you child"

Now all of them were standing in a big room painted in pink with flowers and candles all around. It looked very peaceful; relaxing and girlish but was too beautiful. There were six beds in a row. With various equipments, oils, salts, packs beautifully laid on the table besides every bed. Isana guided everyone to their beds. Hiroki's bed was special with the big words Bride-To-Be on the bed. Hiroki was blushing and embarrassed and angry at same time.

"Aikawa-san will your beautification be done here too?" asked a curious Misaki

"Yes, you don't mind I hope"

"You can't stop yourself from watching five men walking bare body right Aikawa-san?" smirked Shinobou

"Correct Shinobou-chin"

"You are horny perverted woman" growled Hiroki

"But has bigger balls" shouted Miyagi who was entering the changing room

"I agree with Miyagi-san" said Usami

"But don't you dare start day dreaming."

"I won't promise"

So all the man were in the towels, Aikaw kept her promise not to dream but, she couldn't stop drooling over the well toned bodies of Usami and Miyagi. Misaki and Shinobou were plain cute and ukes of her novel. But while drooling over each man, she failed to catch glimpse of Hiroki who sneaked to his bed like ninja. On other hand the Semes were imaging what would they do with their Uke's at night. The Uke's were too shy and blushing. Hence everybody failed to notice Hiroki in towel. Hiroki was relieved that he was not going to be teased for a while. After a while Aikawa came out in towel, she was too glad that they were gay hence nobody looked at her with bad intention.

Isana along with five other girls started their work. Soon they were massaging everyone. It was new for Hiroki to pamper himself. Every other person had once in their life time done something to beautify themselves. But Hiroki never ventured into it, he never even thought about it.

"You really have a beautiful and healthy skin sir" said the smiling girl to Hiroki

"My mother's contribution I guess kid"

"You have never been to salon before have you sir"

"Well I had haircuts and face clean up in my teens for pimples, but nothing this elaborate before"

"I figured that out"

"How?"

"You have a very homely skin, cleaned with something delicate frequently, what do you use sir"

"I use a soft clothe" Hiroki refrained from telling that something delicate was the tongue of his lover, which ran over his body almost every day.

Soon Hiroki was relaxing, his feet really ached and the girl was massaging at the pressure point and undoing the knots. Hiroki hated to admit it but he was enjoying it. When the girl was massaging his back Hiroki drifted off to a small nap. But ultimate moment of peace came when his face was covered with something cold and jelly like. He slept for a good time. On the other hand, the beautification of bridesmaids was almost done. They had massage, clean up and spa. Hiroki was the groom, hence was given more attention. By the time all the man were done and having bath. Hiroki's pampering was far from over. Aikawa was done and she was running around to see if everything was going fine with Hiroki. Hiroki was getting a Top-to-Bottom beauty care. Misaki and Shinobou were the one who were embarrassed watching Aikawa in towel. Aikawa was now sitting on the bed wrapped in towel, with bare shoulder and her cleavages were peeping out too. She sat crossed legs, enough to show the toned thighs she had. This time Aikawa was unaware of her position, it was not her man-hunting position, she was too engrossed in her cell-phone. Her face was covered by her flowing her hence she was totally lost. The boys had never seen so much of a woman. For Usami it was normal, he had few incidents in past, which Misaki was aware of. As for Miyagi, he himself was married to a sexy woman whom he never felt attracted too.

"Aikawa-san put on something please"

"Oh Shinobou-kun, no one here is ogling at me, relax, you have great body" said Aikawa glued to her cell-phone

"I am not jealous or anything, it's like, it's embarrassing to watch someone elder, it's like I am watching my sister in towel"

"Your sister is not that stunning in towel trust me Shinobou" said Miyagi without a thought, later to realize the consequences.

"Did I ask you old man?"

"Yeah Aikawa-san, I feel I am watching my Sister-in-Law Manami in towel"

"Eri, the kids have never seen so much of a woman's body, try to understand we are gay, but they are too young" said Usami bluntly.

"Aww boys sorry, I didn't think about that." saying this she kept her cell phone and ran to the bathroom cleaned herself and dressed up into a party dress.

"Is it fine boys?"

"Yeah better"

"If I ever have Kids, I want them as my sons"

"You can't have them" grawlled the Semes

Meanwhile, Hiroki took his hot bath. Now Isana was massaging the final lotion on his body. Hiroki was all smooth and feeling light. It felt Devine; he made a note in his mind to make Nowaki experience this in future. After being layered with care, Hiroki entered the changing room from other side so that no one saw him in towel, but to find his clothes missing.

"Aikawa" shouted Hiroki from the changing room

"Hiroki what?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"We took them, you need party clothes"

"Give them back"

"You will get it back, first come out"

"Huh?"

"Come out will you?" taunted Usami

"Yeah sweet pea, we need you to come out"

"All right assholes and a bitch"

Hiroki came out and stood with the towel around his waist and his hands folded on his chest. Everybody's jaw dropped. Usami who had seen Hiroki naked many times other than that fateful night was stunned too. The Hiroki of his teens and Hiroki now were drastically different. He was not the cute faced Uke with slim and skinny figure. Here stood a toned and well maintained body. May be it was Nowaki's overbearing figure which made Hiroki look small and delicate. Right now he was nothing like that; he was glowing and was manly. His shoulders though not broad like Miyagi or Usami, but was broad enough for his height. Now Aikawa realized Hiroki was not short but fell in tall category, he was way taller than both Misaki and Shinobou and shorter than Miyagi by few inches. Hiroki was in the white towel which was parting on his left thigh, revealing enough to make Aikawa aware of the broad muscular thighs. The chest was well defined; the biceps were smaller but full of strength. Hiroki was in no way skinny or effeminish. He was totally a man in every sense and a glorious one like Nowaki said. Hence now it was reveled why Nowaki always got jealous of anybody was looking at his lover. Aikawa was cursing her life for underestimating this man. He was not a delicate flower or moody insecure guy; he was hard grown solid body. Everybody, even Miyagi was astonished; he now realized why in pool parties he never found Hiroki bare body. Shinobou who always had a feeling Hiroki had similar fate like his in his teen and bed like him was rethinking, but Misaki found inspiration to build up a good body like Hiroki.

"Now what are you staring at?" asked a confused Hiroki

"When did you grow those abs and well defined chest Hiroki? Asked Usami

"Oh these, over last ten years"

"How come I never saw them in pool parties?" Miyagi asked

"You never saw because I wore dark T-shirts, and what's to show you guys are hunks"

"You are the ideal Uke Hiroki" grinned Aikawa and saying this she took as many snaps she could of Hiroki

"Hey stop that, it's illegal"

"Hiroki let the woman have her dreams"

"Now give me my clothes"

"Oh here take it" Aikawa presented a box

Hiroki opened the box to find a v-neck sleeveless T-shirt or whatever it is, an equally handless hood, a flashy belt, a skinny and tight and stabbed jeans. Seeing this Hiroki was growling in anger. Never in his life had he worn this kind of street clothes. He liked all this in his teens, but never had the guts to wear one. Hiroki loved full sleeves or normal T-shirts or his formals. But this was too much, since now he was a father too.

"Who bought this?"

Every finger pointed towards Aikawa in fear of Demon Kamijou's wrath. Aikawa in fear raised her hands shaking her head one side to other.

"Speak up"

"It's a gift from Tsumori"

"Why?"

"It's the best-man's gift to the groom of the husband-to-be"

"That slutty senpai, he wants me to dress up like a hooker"

"Oh Hiroki he is not that bad, and it's your party, you should let go" said Aikawa

"Yeah Hiroki it's not that bad, you will look good, but those skinny jeans, you will kill every man out there"

"If Nowaki becomes jealous, you all will pay" Saying this Hiroki took the box and went inside to wear his clothes.

"Aikawa" again he shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Give my boxers and vest back"

"But you ought to wear them like that"

"Are you giving or not?"

"Bringing them, wait." Aikawa ran off in fear.

"Aikawa did you say Tsumori was not that bad?" asked Hiroki while taking his clothes.

"Oh no, I said that the dress was not bad"

"Usami said this"

"You heard wrong, you are nervous for party, now get ready we have a party to rock" Aikawa pushed Hiroki inside and released a big sigh.

#########################################

Now Hiroki was sitting in one of the most exclusive gay bar of the country. It was not only beautiful and spacious, but had good collection of drink. Hiroki was dressed in the gifted clothes of Tsumori and sitting in the private chamber. The chamber was pretty big, with a mini bar exclusively booked for them, which had all Hiroki's favorite drinks. The chamber also had a private ramp and pole for strippers. Again the chamber was like a balcony, they could enjoy the view of the open dance floor too. With all that beautification done to Hiroki that day, he actually looked as young as Shinobou. While entering the bar, the doorman asked the identification of Hiroki even Shinobou was spared. When he showed his teacher's identification, the doorman was stunned, but as Usual Aikawa managed it.

Now after dancing with Aikawa on the floor below and with everyone else and four drinks' down, Hiroki was expecting the party to get over. But it was far from over, his next gift that was Miyagi and Shinbou's contribution was coming on their private runway. Hiroki already had a pink blush spread over his face. Now he was tired dancing with Aikawa, he sat on the comfortable sofa and was grinning. Hiroki had been hit by two students of his class who failed to recognize him. He was too happy with his drinks. Misaki and Usami were kissing on the edge of the sofa, where as Aikawa was busy taking photos, typing messages and drooling over so many gay men. Suddenly Shinobou and Miyagi stood up who were cuddling few minutes back.

"Now Hiroki, from Shinobou and my side we present you our gift for the night"

The music started and six tall men with broad shoulders and dark hair came on the stage or ramp. They were all dressed in doctor's apron. Off course it was the combined perverted thoughts of Miyagi, Usami and Aikawa. They wore just the aprons which were too tight to button up, and they were wearing stethoscope around the neck. As if that made any one doctor Hiroki thought. But he was grinning at the men who were dancing and flaunting their body. Aikawa was again nose bleeding and typing on her cell phone at same time. Misaki was too embarrassed and hid his face in Usami's arms. Shinobou and Miyagi were enjoying every bit of it. Slowly they were coming close towards Hiroki, and formed a semi-circle of six strippers dancing and blowing kisses to Hiroki. Miyagi and Usami started to shout "lap dance lap dance". When one by one each striper doctor went on gave Hiroki lap dances in various different sensual poses. Hiroki was more ashamed then being excited, he was happy there were no underage strippers. After forty five minutes of making Hiroki blush, the dances came to an end with each stripper planting a kiss on Hiroki's cheek. Usami and Miyagi gave each dancer extra few bucks for making it more dramatic end for Aikawa who was on cloud seven.

Hiroki was hungry by now, he thought they would leave the bar and head on to some expensive restaurant, but the food came to them. Suddenly the ramp turned into a table of various items. Only people who were not drunk were Shinobou and Misaki had also prepared a gift for Hiroki,so they gladly bought it to Hiroki. Hiroki was touched by this gesture, of the young boys. Before him lay a wonderful cake which said a happy married life ahead. The cake was green Hiroki's favorite color and had two panda's one with blue eyes and another with crimson. The panda were holding the message in form a banner.

"Sensei, it's our gift to you for tolerating our psycho lovers and making them understand our side of story" said Misaki

"We tried our best; rather Misaki-kun did it all, I just helped a bit in baking the cake"

"Thank you brat" Hiroki pulled both into an embrace, now the boys realized the strength Usami and Miyagi were talking back then.

After cutting the cake and eating it and tasting all the dishes, Hiroki thought his awesome party had ended. But again he was proved wrong. Now they were sitting in open bar and having few more drinks, when suddenly Usami stood up on the Karaoke stand.

"Hello everyone"

All the people turned around, they realized it was Usami Akihiko with his gay lover and friends.

"Today we that are my lover, editor and friends have gathered here to celebrate the bachelorette party of my best friend of twenty years Hiroki Kamijou. Or right now more popular as Kusama Haki."

Everyone tried to find Hiroki, after few moments they realized the teen looking man was him.

"Please let us Toast to my friend who is getting married in next fifteen days, to a wonderful, handsome, strong and caring man- Doctor Kusama Nowaki"

"Cheers" everybody shouted.

"Now Hiroki come and speak something"

"Do have to Bakahiko?"

"Yeah"

Without putting up a fight Hiroki went to the stand and took the mike.

"Thank you everyone, Bakahiko my best friend, Aikawa my editor, Miyagi my friend and the young brats who are like my little brothers. I had not imagined you perverts would create such a party, it was really wonderful thank you guys. I have never enjoyed this much in one night" Hiroki was planning to step down when the music started and the people started to shout.

"sing"

"sing"

"sing"

"Huh?"

"Come on sing now"

"All right" as music started Hiroki started to sing

"Nobody knows Who I really am,

I never felt this empty before,

And If i ever need so I want to come along,

who's gonna comfort me thinking me strong,

we are all rowing boat of fate,

The waves keep on coming we can't escape,

but if we ever get lost on our way,

The waves will catch it through another day…."

He sang the whole song of Rie Fu with his deep voice and bought tears in the eyes of listeners. When finally he was done, he did something he never thought of.

"I will be married in next fifteen days, I love you Nowaki Kusama, I am so happy, I love him so much" saying this Hiroki gave his classic spin and was about to fall of stage when Usami and Shinobu held him.

After that it became hard for Hiroki to remember when, he remembers, Aikawa hugging him, Misaki singing, followed by Miyagi, Usami, Aikawa and Shinobou. Then they walked out of the bar, he doesn't remember what happened after that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Hiroki woke up next morning with a headache he found he was hugging the waist of Nowaki. Nowaki was wide awake and running his hands through Hiroki's pampered hair. They remained silent despite Hirok's head crying for help. Hiroki curled his head inside the bent of Nowaki and was inhaling the smell of Nowaki. Nowaki without disturbing Hiroki brought the glass of cold water from side table. He pressed Hiroki's head lightly and called Hiroki.

"Hiro-san here take the medicine"

"Thank you" still ducking his head inside Nowaki

"Come on take it, the headache will go"

"Hmmm" Hiroki turned around and sat up, to find his waist and other parts paining

"You fine?"

"Thank you, when did and how I returned?" said Hiroki gulping his medicine.

"You passed out, but you had texted me enough to find out your location"

"Oo"

"So when your influx of messages stopped, I waited for fifteen minutes"

"Then?"

"I called Usami-san and Miyagi-sama, both were too drunk to talk properly, I called Aikawa-san she was crying"

"Oh god"

"So I called Misaki-kun, he said it was impossible for him and Shinobou to drive so many drunken people alone, they were hence making you people loiter on the nearby park and were about to call me for help"

"So you came and picked me up?"

"I picked you up from half the way, I told you I had late shift, but an emergency occurred hence Senpai offered to bring you both"

"Both?"

"Aikawa-san did not trust Shinobou or Misaki to drive her safely she clung to you"

"How was I when you found me?"

"You and Aikawa-san were singing "We are rowing Boat of Life" at top of your voice and hugging each other like lost brother and sister"

"I got wasted shit"

"It's Okay, I was expecting much more"

"Nowaki, how come my waist and hips are paining?"

"Hiro-san"

"Yes trust me you really don't want to know"

"I guessed so" Hiroki decided not to ask how they ended up having sex last night.

"Yeah" Nowaki couldn't stop thinking what happened. Nowaki who was already worried, jealous and turned on when he found Hiroki waltzing around in his tight jeans in the middle of the road while waiting for Nowaki. Throughout the ride Hiroki kept telling I love you Nowaki and whispered into Nowaki's ear about his pent up desire. Rest was history.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

TBC

Disclaimer- I don't own Junjou Romantica

How was it? Please review I am begging you all. This chapter is the longest of all so far. Its specially dedicated to Yaoifangirl666 for giving the idea of Karaoke and thank you to Princessyaoi(guest) and Chaozsama for review. The song Hiroki sang is Life is like a Boat by Rie Fu. Next chapter will be Nowaki's bachelor party. And please tell me what you want there. I am in need of review. Im begging (T_T) how do I know if you are liking the story or not if I don't get reviews. Scold, shout, but help I need to improve.

Love you all, bye.

(*_*)/


	16. Chapter 16

Read,rate,review

Ch-16

"Hiro-san"

"Shut up and wear it"

"No"

"Nowaki, you don't want a broken head do you?"

"Hiro-san, I don't want to go, I will not wear that, it's filled with wrong intentions" said a huge Nowaki walking around in his blue towel.

"What intentions brat?"

"The intention of separating us and taking you away from me"

"Wear it now, why are you being so childish you pediatrician"

"It's a gift from your best men, I dislike them and I can't wear it"

"Oh I see, wear it, your senpai made me wear those teen hooker clothes remember"

"You looked hot"

"I bet I know that too, now wear it. An eye for an eye"

"If it was from you I would, but it's from them"

"Either you wear like a good boy, or Aikawa makes you wear it. Choose now my giant"

"Give it" said a defeated Nowaki opening up his long hands towards Hiroki.

"That's a good boy" smiled Hiroki.

After fifteen minutes Hiroki started to shout again, Nowaki was deliberately delaying and had locked the bathroom up. Hirioki with his anger and irritation kept calling on to Nowaki, but he kept whining inside about being uncomfortable in the particular garment. Suddenly the bedroom door flung open in a certain manner which belonged to only Aikawa. Aikawa is mauve summer blazer with white undershirt and peach colored formal trousers she wore plain kitty heels and was looking a perfect anime character. Besides Aikawa stood Nowaki's Best-man Tsumori. Tsumori was dressed in square neck lemon shirt with unbuttoned olive green coat summer over it; the sleeve was folded till the elbow. He wore brown trousers and black shoes. Despite hating him, Hiroki had to admit Tsumori added with his blonde hair was looking dashing. This angered Hiroki more.

"Hello Kamjiou-san"

"Hello Dr. Tsumori"

"Hiroki, isn't Nowaki ready yet?" asked a confused Aikawa

"He is, but he is uncomfortable with Miyagi and Usami's gift on his body"

"Oye Nowaki, I am here, look this monster woman is with me too. I can't survive your bachelorette alone with this crazy lady" shouted Tsumori

"Senpai, it's embarrassing wearing this" yelled Nowaki from bathroom

"Whom did you call monster and crazy, you sluggish doctor of a fool"

"You off course Madame Eri"

"Rinda I will sell you in yaoi convention mark my words"

"Oo I am scared, did you forget, I can seduce anyone Eri-Neko"

"You called me Neko? You Rinda-dog"

"I see both of you have been acquainted well" said Hiroki with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing like that Hiroki, we had been planning this whole party so"

"Got it, now any plan to get the groom out?"

"Nowaki-kun come out, we will go in car and come back in car, none will see"

"Nowaki this is the last time I am warning you, or else"

"Hiro-san or else what, it's too much for me"

"Or else this"

Saying this Hiroki moved in a very smooth speed and kicked the bathroom door. At first glance Tsumori thought it was some light kick by a delicate angry man. Aikawa started to shiver that the kick was not at all light; she clung onto Tsumori's arms. Tsumori gave her a questioning look, to which Aikawa pointed towards the door. The door was open, the doorknob and latch were on the floor and Hiroki was standing facing Nowaki with his hands in his pocket. Nowaki had forgotten Hiroki's strength and Nowaki suddenly from disobedient kid turned into an obedient one. Without saying a word, Nowaki joined Tsumori and Aikawa.

"That's like my Nowaki" saying this Hiroki by choice planted a very wet and happy kiss on Nowaki.

"Hiro-san I am sorry"

"Brat it's okay, I was stealing all the attention anyway, like Aikawa says we needed a little drama. This was the dramatic effect for your party"

"You are perfect"

"I am not, now leave or else other doors will break"

"Correct let's go Nowaki-kun" Aikawa pulled Nowaki and Tsumori dragged him into the hallway

"Hiro what happened we heard some noise" said a tensed Hariku Kamjiou who was descending from stairs to hall way

"Nothing dad, Nowaki was being little shy, I tried to open the door"

"Master Hiroki broke the door for eleventh time" said house keeper Akita, who was carrying the doorknob and the latch in the tray and going to the backyard.

"Why do you break the door always?"

"Dad how many times I told you change the colour of the door from blue to green but you don't"

"Young man you won't change, Nowaki you are leaving already?"

"Yeah daddy, I am forced too"

"You look great son in that"

"SEE I TOLD YOU" said Hiroki.

"Let's go now Tsumori shouted from the entrance.

"Yes yes, let's proceed"

So all three of them entered in Tsumori's silver Honda car and drove off. Hiroki kept wondering, why Nowaki was not kidnapped like him. He remembered Nowaki was too big even for Usami and Miyagi to push him from one side. So it was better to deal properly with his giant. He was now wondering what was going to happen in this party. How much Aikawa had elaborated this party was beyond everybody's imagination. Hiroki was already missing Nowaki, and he was amazed at the choice of revenge gift of Akihiko and Miyagi. Hiroki had called up Usami to make sure that Nowaki got to wear something of the best-man's choice. But those guys did amazing job, making Nowaki wear the thing he hated most- The Complete Elaborate Summer Suit, not tuxedo but a very British style summer suit. Nowaki hated restricting clothes like Tie, scarf's, coats, or complete suit. After the Typhoon needed to be Free, now two days after Hiroki's bridal shower, it was Nowaki's turn to enjoy.

############################################

Tsumori and Aikawa were happily dragging Nowaki to what looked like a luxury hotel. In the entrance stood Shinobu in formal attire of a summer coat with formal trouser, though now in college he looked a school kid. Misaki was standing wearing a similar summer coat and jeans. The card which invited Nowaki for his party said formal (coats, blazer, and suit compulsory). Hence Aikawa was suited up too, as well Tsumori . Misaki and Shinobou flashed their blush filled smile and call unto them. The party was going to evening supper by drinks is what the card said. But Nowaki had his doubts of letting Aikawa and Tsumori do something so simple.

As they stepped into the elevator, Nowaki felt his decision of wearing suit was bad. He hated suits only for two particular reasons- Usami Akihiko wore suits Day and Night and Miyagi Yoh never went to work without tie. He already hated it that these two men were tall and hunks enough but he was happy he out grew them by the time he was twenty one. He always wanted to be mature and equal, but he hated the way they dressed up. Though Hiroki too wore ties and suits to work, Nowaki loved them on him only. Yes he was partial, indeed very much only to his lover. Soon the elevator door opened, they entered a very private looking hall. Suddenly the lights burst open; they could see a swimming pool and besides it stood a banquet of food. On the couch sat two tall men, Nowaki disliked, he did not dislike them but they were never going to make in Nowaki's list of top hundred people he liked. They were into the party as Misaki and Shinobou were invited with their respective dates it was the vice versa of Hiroki's invitees.

"Nowaki welcome to your party"

"Thank you Usam-san"

"You like the setting? Very formal?" asked Tsumori

"Senpai how much of your salary did you waste?"

"Sshh boy, it's nothing, Aikawa though a devil is an awesome manger"

"Yeah Nowaki-kun, Tsumori-sama is correct, Aikawa-san is good manger of money"

"I know still it's expensive, let me ask her" Nowaki turned to look for Aikawa, but she was already in the small portable stage with all sort of music instruments. She had taken the role of DJ in a formal party. It was a classic Aikawa move, Tsumori and Nowaki went and set with Misaki and others on the pink couch.

"Hello everyone, especially our groom to be" said Aikawa from her stand holding onto her mike

"Senpai, what's happening?"

"It's your party, you think she will suit you up for just a formal party"

"No, let the mad woman live her fantasy" said Usami

"She is not mad Usagi-san, she is overworked thanks to you" scolded Misaki

"I like her" said Shinobu

"Attention boys, Attttteeeention"

"Speak monster, the best-man permits you"

"Thank you sluggy doctor" So started the not so formal party for Nowaki.

"I would like all of you to take your seat near the banquet of food" All of them stood up and settled down into the chairs.

"As you can see, we are here for the bachelor party, we first decided to feed the groom and then party" It was unsual for Aikawa to reverse her party rules. Even Usami failed to guess what was happening; only Tsumori kept smiling. The door opened six beautiful girls came in, each wearing yellow nurse clothes. They were soon serving food in most unusual way. The girls were waltzing around, they jumped, they landed, and it was beautiful to watch them dance around. From the stands, Aikawa kept shouting and playing music. The girls like cheer leaders in coordination danced around the men sitting there. It was nothing seductive but plain joy of dancing and smiling in happiness. As they leaped and lifted, jumped and stopped, they smiled and sighed. Misaki and Shinobou were like little kids leaning on their lover elbows to watch them dance. Miyagi and Usami were grinning at the sight of their lover not the dancers. Both perverted old men had the same idea for the role-play nights. Nowaki was enjoying watching them dance and was trying figure out their age if they were underage Aikawa would end up in jail. Tsumori was watching with amazement.

"Wonder what Nowaki"

"What senpai?"

"We can heir them in our hospital"

"What?"

"Imagine this pretty girls dancing in nurse's uniform, all the depressed and ill patient would recover faster at sight of them"

"But our nurses can't dance they have to look after them not entertain them"

"It can be like dance therapy like Art therapy" Said Miyagi

"Yes, you are correct Professor" grinned Tsumori

"Go sisters dance, dance, make them realize that girls can be beautiful like they are" Shouted Aikawa who was in trance.

"Did say what I heard" asked Misaki

"You heard right Misaki-kun" glared Shinobou towards Aikawa. Shinbou was the most insecured of all at the sight of girls. Miyagi after all was married once, to a really beautiful girl that was his sister.

"Shinobou-chin, don't worry, it was her feelings about each of us" whispered Miyagi

"I know"

Finally the dance ended, all of them failed to see, their tables were laid with food, even before they could notice and the girls had plated their food. Misaki and Shinobou were standing and clapping for the girls, if anything that could make this to young men fans of someone; it had to be done with food. The girls bowed and left the hall from the same door way they had entered with.

"Now my sexy men, cute boys and a sluggish doctor please delve into your formal food"

"Whom did you call sluggish, you devil of a human"

"A doctor should not spread superstations, there are no devils only angel like me" Usami blurted out the first sip of wine he heard Aikawa, Misaki and Shinobou were laughing; Miyagi and Nowaki chose to remain silent.

"Yeah black angel, now will you not eat with us?"

"Yeah I will" so she stepped down, rather she jumped.

"Careful you are in heels"

"Aww yeah, so whats for supper my boys?"

"Come and look" said Miyagi.

So Aikawa set in between Nowaki and Tsumori and started giving big smile. Nowaki was confused what was happening. Tsumori was staring in to Aikawa as if trying to have some psychic connection in between them.

"So Eri-sama is this going to be this way? More girls dancing around after we are done eating?" asked Miyagi

"Ah no, it was just a welcome to all of you, we are on plan"

"Whats the plan than?"

"It's a surprise Nowaki-kun"

"You wasted your money for the pool Aikawa no one is having a dip there" smirked Usami

"Sensei don't be so sure, now please enjoy your food"

The plates were filled with garlic salmon, pumpkin pasta, drumsticks, lamb roast, fried wantons, cream beef stew, corn salad, champagne was chilling out and in desert stood blueberry muffins with maple syrup and figs. Shinobou and Misaki were busy in discovering the ingredients, Shinobou kept asking Misaki if he knew the recipes. To which he got a positive reply, ever since that fateful meeting the two Uke's had in bookshop two months back**** they had bonded like best friends. Miyagi and Usami were happy that Misaki and Shinobou were friends, both were worried that because of their over possessive nature their lovers were missing out their youth. Gladly these two boys never noticed the difference they bumped into each other and were helpful. Thanks to Usami both had each other's number which happened a month back. Nowaki too had a very cordial relation with the young boys. As he saw them eating and really enjoying the food he became happy. Shinobou had grabbed Nowaki's number too, hence time and again both Misaki and Shinobou called him for expert advice. Tsumori and Aikawa were still busy fighting Nowaki was imagining that the party will get over. As soon the plates were empty, Aikawa dragged everyone to the couch. Misaki and Shinobou were expecting more dancers; Usami and Miyagi were dying to plunge into the water. Nowaki was enjoying this simple and comfortable sofa.

"So now that we are done, I have arranged for a small game of truth and dare"

"What?" Misaki and Shinobou darted.

"Yes, all of us will the spin bottle rest we will ask you questions or gave you dare"

"Did you do that with Hiro-san?"

"We thought, but our lives are precious Nowaki-kun" everybody started to giggled.

"But it's impossible to play like this Aikawa-san we are sitting on couch in a horizontal line"

"Relax Shinobou-chin" saying this Aikawa clapped on a fur mat was rolled over and small table put on with a crimson color bottle placed on it by two handsome looking guys specially hired by Aikawa.

"You all may sit now"

"What about you?" asked Usami

"Not me I am the host remember"

"Aikawa-san, you make Hiro-san wear those clothes, you make these hunks be pampered, you made Senpai fear a woman, you made me wear Suit and you crashed the bachelorette being a woman. How can you be afraid of truth and dare" Nowaki had just played the right card it was a sweet little revenge for putting the ideas in the head of the best-man to gift the groom to be.

"I am not afraid Nowaki-kun"

"Oh really Aikawa-san, why is your blush turning paler"

"It's more convenient you see each of you will be opposite to other and easy to decide who asks who"

"No you are our host, you have to sit"

"Okay fine" Aikawa sat between Shinobou and Misaki, and made a note of paying Nowaki back sweetly.

"That's my girl" grinned Usami.

"Since its Nowaki's party, let him have the first spin" said Miyagi

"Yeah" cheered the Ukes

"And there is slight rule Change, since Nowaki is the Groom-to-be any one can ask or dare him and same for him when the bottle has the end facing him Nowaki can ask questions or give dare" Her first step of revenge was done.

Nowaki grinningly spined the bottle; the bottle pointed towards Shinobou opposite to him sat Usami.

"I take truth"

"Shinobou, why don't you tell us how many moles Miyagi-san has"

"Huh it's a truth for him, not me" Miyagi protested

"You will get your turn for revenge Miyagi-sama" cooed Aikawa.

"seven confidently" said Shinobou without a blush"

" All right"

Again the bottle was rotating it stopped on Aikawa, strangely the question could be asked by Tsumori who was sitting opposite her. Now she was biting her lips.

"Truth for me"

"Oh I have waited eternity for it"

"Ask you sly doctor"

"Gladly. How many weddings have you organized till date Eri?"

"This is going to be the twenty fifth wedding I am going to plan out" said a proud Aikawa

"What?" everybody blurted

"Spin the bottle please" said a blushing Aikawa.

Again the bottle was on its search it pointed to Nowaki.

"let's go age wise" said a smiling Aikawa, hence first turn was of Shinobou for Nowaki

"Thank you, Nowaki-kun so dare or truth?"

"Truth"

"When was your first time, I mean when did lose your virginity?"

"In my eighteenth year"

"Wow"

Nowaki spined the bottle which pointed toward Miyagi, opposite to him was Misaki.

"Truth"

"When and how did you meet Shinobou?" as expected Misaki chose to ask a simple question.

"On the day of my wedding, I headed out of the library when I found few punks harassing my little tiger. After that we went in same cab, to attend my wedding, where I thought Shinobou wanted to kill me. But as luck has it we are together"

"Enough old man" he was now red as tomato.

"Wow" Misaki gave Shinobou a high five.

"What was that boys? Miyagi asked

"Nothing Sensei"

Misaki rolled the bottle which ended selecting Tsumori

"Truth will be better"

"Wooo…" said an exciting Aikawa

"Ask"

"I throw Shinobou's question, when did you become playboy?"

"Aww, that's easy I lost it when I was fourteen" smirked Tsumori. Everyone in the room had big eyes watching him,

"You are lying" said Miyagi

"He has too" said Aikawa

"Why will I lie about something I am proud off"

"Okay pervert"

She spined the bottle again this time it ended on Nowaki.

"Misaki it's your turn."

"Truth"

"It's the same question, I really love to listen how you guys met. I missed the ask your Demon Question day I had exams" said innocent Misaki.

"Well I was in park with the sponsors of Orphanage I grew up in. One of the sponsor's wanted to fly Rocket. I helped due to heavy breeze the rocket ended up near Hiro-san's feet. I saw him upset, so I dragged him to our picnic. From that moment I knew he was the one"

"AWWWW" said two Ukes and one crazy woman

"But why was Sensei sad?"

"Oh his exams were not going well, you know the normal troubles, he was worried" Winked Nowaki. Nowaki looked upto Usami, only two people knew the real reason it was Nowaki and Usami. Usami smiled to Nowaki to assure that this lie was indeed truth.

Nowaki spined the bottle which now landed pointing Usami.

"Dare"

"Sensei, keep kissing Misaki till next dare comes up"

"Shinobou, what's that?" Glared Misaki

"My love come here" Usami pulled Misaki closer, and pressed his mouth against Misaki's. Soon Akihiko was entering his tongue and tasting Misaki's soft desert coated lips. Not long after Misaki charged back, he deepened his kiss, pulled Usami by his tie; they were now ripping each other's lips apart. They had to keep kissing till next dare.

So shinobou spined the bottle which pointed towards Aikawa. Aikawa was glued to the kiss hence she chose truth over dare.

"Aikawa your attention must be here"

"Let me watch" Shinobou turned her to face Tsumori

"Which is the best sex position for you?"

"Hmmm let me think" She knew the answer, but had to delay the end of the kiss that was going on in full swing

"Now perverted lady speak" smirked Tsumori

"Anything is fine as long as it's pleasurable"

"Tell now"

"From the back off course" blurted out Aikawa. Who was now watched with narrow eyes from all side.

An embarrassed Aikawa turned the bottle which pointed towards Nowaki.

"Dare" Nowaki said it to safe Misaki who was losing his breathe.

"Who is the younger one after Misaki?"

"It has to be you" said Usami who was calm like nothing happened.

"Okay. Since you ended a wonderful sight, click your picture of your manhood and send it to Hiroki"

"I won't do that in front of you"

"Use the loo" smiled Aikawa

Nowaki went inside the loo, did what he was asked. When he came out ten minutes later, his phone started to ring.

"Hello Hiro-san"

"I am sorry, it was a game, I will make it up to you"

"No I am not drunk"

"Not drugged either"

"Yes it was her"

"Sure, I love you"

"Bye"

"What did Hiroki say" asked Aikawa with puppy eyes.

"He asked me to delete the picture and make sure that you never get to see pictures of ours ever. You are banned from the private life and the gift we were planning for you is going back to showroom" grinned Nowaki

"What gift?"

"A surprise"

"Fine", she rolled the bottle a grin filled Aikawa

The butt of the bottle faced Nowaki hence he could chose any one for a dare or truth.

"Usami-san"

"Dare"

"Please do a lap dance for Miyagi-san"

It was the right revenge for making him wear suit. Usami performing Lap dance on Miyagi. Aikawa played the song Super Psycho lover and made Miyagi sit on the chair. Very slowly Usagi started to shake his butt, he was moving his hips in semi circles, swinging it sideways. Both Seme's were laughing but the Uke's were blushing. Usami was pathetic at dancing, all he knew was how to shake his butt. He slowly removed his coat and bent towards Miyagi and exhaled his breath on him. Finally he tried sitting on his lap and do some apparently sexy moves which were funny to all except Aikawa. Aikawa was watching from a refined lenses. Watching Shinobou's jealous filled eyes, Nowaki called the dance to end.

Usami spinned the bottle and it pointed on Tsumori.

"Dare"

"Walk around the hotel lobby bare chest in a towel and remain like that till I ask you not to change back."

"Bring it on" Tsumori was handed a skimpy pink towel, he went to change and returned in the pink towel. He opened the door and gladly headed for the lobby. Everybody followed him to the door and watched him walk. The man had a lethal body, not a hunk but well built and neatly curved out abs. Had he been taller than Usami, he would be a model. Aikawa kept gluing her eyes, when a maid passed Tsumori she spoke to him and the girl was giggling and scribbled something on the card and handed him. Tsumori after taking six rounds of the lobby being watched by two elderly couples, five honeymoon couples. Some business associates walked in head held high and sat on the fur mat in that towel and spinned the bottle which ended up facing Nowaki with its Butt.

"Miyagi-san"

"Dare"

"Why not call the Dean of University you keep bickering about to Hiro-san and say that you are gay"

"That's mean"

"You chose it"

Miyagi called his ex father-in-law. After seven rings, Dean picked it up"

"Hello sir"

"Yes everything is fine"

"Well I had to say something about me; I hope you won't get angry"

"No I didn't kill any student"

"Yeah, hmm, it's just that you see I am gaa….yyy"

"What yes, hai, no, yes"

"Who told you?"

"Okay, it will not hamper my job right?"

"Haha thank you"

"That went well you owe me one Miyagi-san" grinned Nowaki.

"Yes I do"

Miygi spinned the bottle the bottle ended up Misaki"

"I am dead, truth for me"

"Misaki, now tell me have you ever used Sex Toys my sweet student" smiled Miyagi

"Usagi-san, Sensei… Ummmm….. Hmmmm… It's like not, but"

"Be clear and frank to your teacher"

"Yeah, we did" said a blushing Misaki

Misaki spined the bottle which again ended up facing its butts to Nowaki

"Misaki-kun truth or dare?"

"Truthhhh"

"Ok so when did you find out you loved Usami-san?"

"Well it was on the day my brother announced his engagement"

Misaki again fillped the bottle which pointed Aikawa

"Truth"

"When did you stumble to BL novels?"

"When I was eleven"

Aikawa spinned the bottle which again ended butting Nowaki

"Shinobou your pic?"

"Dare"

"Please sing Kesha's who we are we are" Shinobou sang in a terrible voice which made every one forget their names.

After his song, the bottle pointed Nowaki

"Truth for"

"When did you find out you were gay Nowaki?"

"Senpai, I found when I met Hiro-san for first time. Before that I had no thoughts about love or relation with either"

"All right boys have to stop now, we have more plans" shouted Aikawa

"What, I am still in towel, until you say so"

"Yes stay in towel as now we are heading for pool"

"What? But Aikawa-san I haven't bought my trunks" said Misaki

"Nor have I"

"Boys you really think I will not be prepared, there are four bathrooms for each pair four"

"Huh but"

"SSsSShhhh Docotor. You and Nowaki go in one, Miyagi-san and Shinobou in one, Usami-Sensei and Misaki and I have one"

"All right"

"Now go" Aikawa pushed all of them and headed for her bathroom."

############################################

Misaki and Shinbou were in magenta and cyan trunks already splashing water on each other, Usami and Miyagi were sharing a smoke at the bank of pool. Shinbou couldn't stop ogling his old lover in a very fitted grey trunks almond colour trunks, Miyagi couldn't stop ogling back either. On the other hand Usami had already penned three plots for his BL novels and was stripping and making love to his blushing lover, every time Misaki looked at Usami in pure black trunks he kept turning red a shade deeper. both the couples were busy in virtually loving and thinking ideas for the night to come. Suddenly Shinbou and Misaki turned their eyes away like a pin being pulled by a magnet to the other side. Confused Miyagi and Usami turned around to find Tsumori in not a very surprising Pink Trunk. Usami wondered what was so tempting in Tsumori that Misaki looked away; Miyagi already was growing jealous of the young doctor. Both adult men felt a pang of jealousy and insecurity of their age difference. That's when both of them were brought back to secured level when both Uke's shouted out of admiration.

"Nowaki-kun, how did you grow so tall and tonned?" asked Shinobou with big questioning eyes

"When I saw you in flower shop, you seemed so tall, but now you seem taller" squeaked Misaki

"What did you eat in your teenage?"

"What's your work out plan?"

"How can I grow tall like you?"

"When did you stop growing?

Usami and Miyagi too now couldn't tear away their eyes from the tall young man standing in bottle green trunks. The suit gifted by them had done injustice to this wonderful body. Before all of them stood Hiroki's giant. Shinobou permanently gave up being Jealous of Hiroki and Misaki kept wondering if anyone other than Hiroki would suit besides this man. Miyagi realized the strength this body could conjure up and thought why Hiroki limped time to time: which according to Hiroki was an offbeat night. Usami always tried to imagine Hiroki with his lover without clothes now his descriptions were going to be more realistic. For Tsumori it was now a usual sight, he had seen this boy grow into a man. Sadly Aikawa was still in changing room, she missed the entrance of a body she would kill for.

Kusama Nowaki was standing tall without even realizing the effect and thoughts he was creating around. He was not just tall but well built, toned but not pumped, broad yet not overwhelming in space. Media were off course duped to imagine he was a model with this body. Nowaki had been blessed with a naturally toned body and good complexion. Right now he was shinning at the first gush of open air as his body was feeling entrapped in layers of suit. His body wanted to feel the air on his skin, Nowaki was feeling more comfortable at trunks than in suit.

"I was born with good structure and rest due to my various work experience I developed it, now let's enjoy in pool"

"Wow, Kamjiou-san must never be satisfied with you at one round" laughed Shinobou slashing water at Misaki.

"Who goes for anything less than four rounds?" asked Nowaki in a very casual tone

"What four?" Misaki was gulping his voice who would be tired after two rounds of love making

"Yeah?" Nowaki failed to realize Hiroki and he had a libido of rabbits and strength of lions.

"You mean you never go less than five times?" glared Shinobou

"Yeah isn't it normal? I mean that's our average every other night, when Hiro-san is tired or I am too exhausted we stick to four. Most of the time it's six or seven rounds. When we go eight or nine times its risky for Hiro-san as he limps after eight rounds"

"So that's what Hiroki means by offbeat?" Miyagi asked perplexed as he entered the pool and swam towards his young lover. Miyagi and Shinobou enjoyed wild love making of two to three rounds but they were now doubtful about their self proclaimed title of wild couple of all the three.

"Offbeat? Hiro-san tells its bolted up emotion"

"Finally Hiroki found a man of his worth" Usami gave a gentle mischief free smile

"Usagi-san explain"

"You see Hiroki is a man of extreme energy only someone like Nowaki only could be equal to him" Usami knew most of Hiroki's relation or flings dumped him because of his mood swings and a libido which was not normal for a man like him.

"Where is Aikawa the devil?" asked Tsumori

"She is hiding behind the door and listening to us" Usami smiled, Usami now dragged Misaki to other end of the pool and were now swimming at good speed in jolly mood.

"Oye Nowaki lets swim instead of standing water"

"Yes Senpai"

The pool was filled with three hunks, two cute man and good looking men. They were swimming and enjoying happily, after few game of race and ball chasing, all of them were enjoying the water. Nowaki felt more comfortable in water and was far from giving up racing against his strength. Tsumori was now relaxing on a Inflatable Kayak. Usami and Misaki were busy happily holding hands and playing in water. Miyagi was lying flat on his kayak in blissful state and Shinobou was pushing his rubber boat. That's when Tsumori opened his eyes at sudden rustling of water. Nowaki turned around and smiled.

"You are late Aikawa-san"

"Sorry Nowaki-kun, your talks were so interesting that I couldn't stop being a fangirl"

"I saw you eavesdropping"

"Sensei I know"

"Now that's a body you should hide lady" smirked Tsumori

"Why do you care?"

"I don't but we are all men here better be safe"

"All are gay"

"I am not"

"I count you one"

"We will see to that"

Aikawa was swimming in a red bikini, enough to show her are curvy body. Her arms and legs were well toned, her back was gorgeous and her tummy had little pooch but she was not overweight. She looked sexy but not dirty, happily she glided between her gay friends. Everything was going on according to plan. After few rounds of water splashing with Uke's and irritating their semes and admiring Nowaki's body she finally broke into a loud grin.

"Boys now"

The music started to play and Aikawa pushed everybody Misaki-Usami, Shinobou-Miyagi and Tsumori-Nowaki into pairs. She asked them to dance in the pool. It was her wildest fantasy to watch them share dance in pool. Nowaki pushed Tsumori towards Aikawa and asked them to dance, only dance he was having was on wedding. When all the couples were trying to dance in water, the lights went dim and the door opened, five men in brown trousers, white shirt, red tie, and black coats entered with briefcase in each hand. Each man took their positions and handed out hands for each gay man. So all of them were let out of the water, Nowaki was pulled by five of them. Tsuomori was pulled by Aikawa not the men in coats. Each couple was given couch and Nowaki was given a single place. The music changed to "We are who we are" as the beat begun to heat up, the man started to dance, slowly they were opening their coats, pulling their ties, blowing kisses on the groom. Aikawa was happily shouting and promising more money if they went third base in front of her. The strippers were now slowly unbuttoning shirts and revealing the clean chest beneath. Each stripper had dyed the hair into brown and was not very tall but slim. The perverted brains of many were visible here. All of them started to throw their briefcases at each other in a very beautiful manner. Once they were shaking their booty, next moment breathing in each other. Finally they opened the briefcases taking out wine glasses and five different bottles of wine. Each stripper poured the wine and made Nowaki drink each glass sitting on his lap and showering his with various dances. Then they served the wine to everyone and shared a lap dance with all. The almost naked men ended their dance and left the room.

"Wow Aikawa-san that was innovative"

"Isss it soooo?" asked already a tipsy Aikawa

"Yup, thank you"

"Sorry it was not as fun as Hiroki's but I tried"

"It was happening don't worry"

"Reallyyyy?"

"He means it Aikawa" said Usami

"Okay lets hit the bar"

So all men and one women, still in their wet trunks and bikini headed for the small bar. Again Misaki and Shinobou refrained from drinking, though they tasted the wine, but not more. Tsumori raised his glass to give toast.

"To Nowaki Kusama, the young boy who came as my intern three years back, the man who loves without expecting anything in return, to the wonderful doctor and human he is. I hope you have a wonderful life of both happiness and little bitter sweet memories with your man Hiroki-Kamijou."

"Thank you Senpai"

"To Nowaki, though we started on bad terms, but you are the best man that happened to my best friend"

"So did we, you wanted to kill me two years, but now I hope that feeling it's gone. Hiroki is closest to what I can call as best friend and colleague hence for his happiness lets be friends."

"Thank you"

"Now boys change back, party is almost over" said Aikawa pushing everyone back to the washroom.

Nowaki stepped out again his suit, so did rest of them. His eyes were glowing at the sight of what lay in front of him. Aikawa and Tsumori were holding a frame filled with his and Hiroki's picture, Hinamori and their first sports day and all the artwork done by the kids in hospital and orphanage, beautifully curatored in one frame. Nowaki went and hugged Tsumori and Aikawa. It was the most touching gesture Nowaki received, the best wedding gift so far.

"Nowaki, here take it" said Aikawa handing a key to him

"What's this key for?"

"Well Tsumori and I decided to give you all couples a firsthand experience of your honeymoon suite."

"I will sleep in it alone"

"The surprise awaits you"

"What"

"Usami-sensei and Miyagi-san please depart for your rooms toooo" Said a blushing Aikawa

"Yes Nowaki, go to the room too boy"

"Yes Senpai" Listening to this Nowaki sped off

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nowaki stood in front of the royal suite; his heart was jumping and beating fast. He feared it was going to be a wedding prank or something he wanted desperately. As he turned the key around to open the room he found a passage leading to a room bigger than their apartment. In the room sat a crimson eyed man wrapped in the bedsheets.

"Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea how much, how come you are here?"

"The picture you sent me turned me on, let's go offbeat tonight"

"Really did it?"

"That suit does wonder, wear it to work it hides your body well, no one will see you in that way"

"What way"

"They way only I can see you"

"You are jealous"

"A little, is that bad?" Saying this the smaller pulled Nowaki by his tie closer to his lips.

"Not at all, I love you so much you have no idea" saying this Nowaki dragged the brunette into a kiss a very urgent and desperate one.

"I love you as well giant"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

TBC

Disclaimer- NO I DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA

(T_T)

Rate, read, scold, review,

I know this is not good chapter. Very lame. Gomen. It's still in better shape than what I wrote first. Thanks to Yaoifangirl666 that I finished this chapter. Sorrrrrryyyy, next chapters will be good. Please review, I am new and I need reviews. Im a review hungry monster. Thank you Yaoifangirl666 its again dedicated to you for helping me out in trouble. Thank you wendyls96 for your review, it helped me come out of my writers doubt :D

**** was given their will a small story a one shot may be, about Misaki and Shinobou's meeting in bookshop.

es, hai, no, yes?u see I am gay

Bye, review pleaseeeee despereate….

Love you all…


	17. Chapter 17

Read, rate, review

Ch-17

"Tell me again why I am the one writing? Wasn't Aikawa the one who was going to write it out?"

"Well she said it was more convenient for you to pen it as you have beautiful handwriting"

"Hell with her, mom has beautiful handwriting, so does dad, so do you and her" said Hiroki who was sitting on the floor reclining at the foot of bed and writing names on the wedding card.

"Actually it's to give the personal touch Hiro-san" Nowaki was lying on the bed and his chin gently rested on Hiroki's head.

"Why can't I simply marry you without any of this corny stuff, just you and me, we sign the documents, drink wine and have a long drive tooooooo ouuuurrrr honeyyyyymooon"

"Haha someone is restless huh"

"_I_ spoke it loud didn't I?"

"Hiro-san loves me, you are so cute"

"You still doubt I love you brat? After agreeing to all this girly stuff, and who is cute? I am man a thirty year old man…."

"You are waiting for honeymoon Hiro-san"

"Stop embarrassing me"

"But I love it when you speak what's in your heart"

"I don't have to tell, you know it even before I utter"

"Thank you for saying this Hiro-san; it makes me proud that you love me"

"Brat, I feel proud that you stuck with me for last eight years"

"Hiro-san I love you… I didn't stuck with you, I love you"

"Slip of tongue and you are as direct as you were eight years back, still the brat"

"You are still shy"

"Geee we sound old Nowaki"

"Ha-ha Hiro-san are you done writing names?"

"Two cards are left"

"Hurry up I am changing we are going out"

"Now?"

"Yeah"

"But why?"

"We are ten days away from the wedding"

"I am aware of that"

"Mummy and Daddy are away, Moto-sama and princess are schedule to come back in next three days, I am done with my shift, Senpai is busy after some girl and Aikawa-san is not here."

"Nowaki, it our Aikawa-free day"

"Yes it is, we have no one to ask, lecture or terrorize us about wedding"

"No Miyagi to irritate me, no students, yes let's go" saying this Hiroki jumped on his feet.

"Hiro-san lets go to our pre-wedding date"

"Yes let's go"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nowaki was dressed in his brown square neck t-shirt and casual denim jeans with sneakers. Hiroki was dressed in his quarter sleeves blue studio shirt and slim fit grey jeans with his usual runners. Hiroki was carrying a side satchel out of habit despite Nowaki's protest. Both man were walking out from the door and deciding if they were to take the car or not.

"Young Master" called Akita from the hall way

"Yes Akita-Sama"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh yes we are going out"

"Will you be eating out tonight then?"

"Yes Akita-sama Hiro-san and I we will dine out tonight – it's our pre-wedding date"

"Yes Kusama-san, please enjoy your night" saying this Akita closed the door.

"So car?"

"It's up to you; you are taking me out on a date brat"

"Let's walk than"

"Why shall I not follow my breathe where he flows"

"That's fourteenth line from the 42nd poem from your book the Colour of Wind"

"Nowaki you even remember the order of poems and line number?"

"I do"

"You really are a sappy fool you know that"

"Only for you"

"You are a saint"

"I am not Hiro-san"

"So where to?"

"Unto the path where you are the dearest in waiting"

"That's again my line" said blush filled Hiroki

"We walk where our feet goes Hiro-san"

The twilight was in its glorious horizon. Hiroki and Nowaki were walking holding hands carefree of the world around. For Nowaki his life revolved around Hiroki, Hiroki was his sun and he was willing to orbit around him forever. Hiroki despite blushing would never say it out loud that he loved walking with Nowaki. In this hustle and bustle of wedding, despite having regular refill of love making he was missing his lone time with Nowaki. No matter what, he loved him desperately more than any one could imagine of. Suddenly both men stopped and started to smile at each other.

"Hiro-san, we are at your favorite place in the world- your second hand bookshop"

"Second favorite Nowaki"

"Huh"

"Nothing giant"

"What's your first?"

"Let's see what's new in old bookshop"

"That was ironical"

"Boy that was oxymoron to be exact ha-ha"

So both man entered the bookshop forever excited. They were greeted welcome by the old woman who had been sitting in same place for last eight years. The shop was older than her and smelt wood and dust, but this particular smell made Hiroki feel nostalgic. Nowaki too had grown up reading second even fifth hand books. He loved the setting of the bookshop as it reminded of an old romantic movie he had seen in childhood. Hiroki was the one who introduced Nowaki to this shop eight years back, when Nowaki was confused about his syllabus for High-school-proficiency exam. Ever since then both had been stamped in the eyes of old lady sitting there.

"Ah Kamijou-kun and Kusama-kun welcome"

"Thank you Tete-sama"

"I see you are wearing rings, so the news was true"

"Yeah Hiro-san and I, we got engaged"

"I saw it in newspaper, I should have realized before that Kusama Haki was Kamijou-kun, their signatures were so similar and word coordination was in exact form"

"Signature?"

"Oh three years back Kamijou-kun used to send the list of the books and sign out cheques, that particular year I did not see you both. Used to send particular letters of thank you and request, so I recognize the handwriting of Kamijiou-kun and the poet's signature in book"

"I understand now"

"So boys what do you want this evening any particular writer I need to search?"

"No we happened to be passing by, so we entered in hopes of finding something"

"Okay please find your book"

Nowaki led Hiroki inside and now they were standing in romance section. Romance section smelt of old forgotten love stories and brown pages. It was no wonder why Nowaki always dragged Hiroki here; they strangely found one book which they would reach out to grab at same time. It was fun and interesting to check out their commonness. Both suddenly drew there hand out to reach the same book- The Wild Geese.

"Hiro-san"

"We picked the same book"

"Have you read it?"

"Off course I did but in other covers, what about you"

"Yeah I read it in middle school; I too wanted to check out its cover"

"You are my brat"

"Let's buy than"

"Nowaki if you want other romances the corny one pick it up"

"No today I am very happy, so I will refrain from corny novels"

"Oh look who is here to buy lovey dovey books"

"What the hell, why is he here?"

"I don't know Hiro-san"

"My honey suckles, searching books about the first night of wedding?"

"You utter another word and you won't see your first night of your wedding"

"Relax you are a tight ass, so how was the aftermath of Bachelor party Nowaki-kun"

"It was great thanks to Aikawa-san and Senpai"

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Buying books off course"

"We are on a date to be exact"

"A homework date?"

"I will kill you"

"No a pre-wedding date"

"Kamijou you are red! A pre-wedding date what's more? Want to tell me your wonderful story that happened in the luxury suite." Hiroki was blushing deep at the thought of two nights before.

"Leave Kamijou-san alone you perverted old-man" shouted a young voice

"Shinobou-chin I was just joking around with Hiroki here"

"Your jokes make people uneasy when you will learn that, Hello Nowaki-kun and Kamijou-san"

"Nice to see you here"

"Hey, what are you buying kid?"

"Sorry for this old-man, we were here to look for books on traditional Japanese cuisine, but tough luck for me, Misaki-kun must have bought it all"

"Go to the fourth row of third bookshelf, you might find few" said Nowaki

"Really, Miyagi wait here" Shinobou rushed out..

"Alright my love"

"He is very passionate about cooking, you must enjoy it Miyagi-san"

"I love eating what he cooks, but before they used to taste same. Now, Nowaki-kun thanks to you and Misaki that now I know the different taste of egg, cabbage, meat, turnip, shrimps, salmon, pork etc. Finally he has learned the basics, I love eating and he feels happy"

"You sound mature for your age professor"

"I am soon going to be forty"

"You don't look that old trust me"

"Miyagi I found it, look look"

"Yes very good, now we can enjoy our grocery shopping, he is still a kid" smiled Miyagi

"I bought it lets go"

"I was going to pay young man, hey guys you want to join us"

"We are on date" Said Nowaki with pleading eyes and flashing them towards Shinobou who understood the problem.

"Miyagi lets go, they are on date and you are going to ruin it" Shinobou dragged Miyagi with him.

"Aha you are jealous again, bye Hiroki and Nowaki-kun"

Fifteen minutes after Hiroki and Nowaki stepped out of the bookshop, dealing with Miyagi always drove both of them to their limits of sanity. They bought the book and thanked old Tete and walked out of the bookshop not knowing where to go, but made sure they won't enter any departmental store or grocery store where they would run into Miyagi again.

After walking straight for another fifteen minutes, Nowaki pulled Hiroki to one of the younger paths. The slim road ran between various housing complexes hence was deserted at the moment and was partially lit by two street lights at the turns. The evening was turning to a night filled of stars, the summer nights always made Hiroki more sensitive to touch and sound. Hiroki was holding tightly unto Nowaki's hand, he wanted to enjoy his date and was willing to express his feelings through tiny gestures of holding hands and walking side by side without leaving an inch between them.

"Hiro-san are feeling cold?" smirked Nowaki

"No"

"You feverish?"

"No"

"So why are you clinging on to me tonight?" Nowaki's grin grew wider

"I am feeling needy, happy now"

"I love you"

"You are sly brat"

Again they resumed walking, Nowaki entrapped Hiroki in his broad shoulder and Hiroki let his head fall on the side of the arms. During these moments Hiroki felt proud that he had dared to love the typhoon. In the beginning it was difficult for Hiroki to understand why Nowaki was so selfless. Having loved someone for ten years Hiroki had never realized the happiness in being loved. When Nowaki happened every layer of doubt, shame, pride, confusion was ripped apart. Hiroki finally understood the happiness of being loved by the person he loved. Hiroki was remembering his past eight years and he did not want to remember more than that. The more Hiroki thought, the more happy he became he was going to be married to the man he loved so much. Marriage had never occurred to him, but finally he was the first one his young Kamijou generation to tie the knot* in ten days. Before Hiroki could blush more, Nowaki noticed his dreamy lover and couldn't stop from giggling. Hiroki looked up in confusion; Nowaki pulled Hiroki by his chin and bent his head down to kiss the love of his life. Within moments Hiroki was grabbing the shabby hair of Nowaki and asking for more. Nowaki after having kissed Hiroki everyday still found every kiss a new one. Exploring each other with their warm lips and efficient tongue had always led to more door ways of love. Finally they broke of when a car zoomed past them. Both were panting and holding each other close, they resumed walking again. The younger road finally melted into the old one.

"Nowaki look where we are"

"In front of Winkons"

"Yeah, it's the old road we used to take, but we never took this bypass road before"

"I was always wondering where this tiny road went"

"Finally we took the unknown road"

"Winkons for tonight Hiro-san?"

"I am starving brat"

"Welcome Kusama-sama and Kamijou-sama" said the ever smiling manger and owner Ishida

"Thank you, well today is not Wednesday hence we have not kept your usual place"

"Ah its okay, we will take any one"

"Please have the sit on left wing near window, Kamijou-san used to sit there and write almost every evening when you were away for one year"

"Really?"

"Yes we actually named the drink he ordered then in his honor"

"A drink?"

"He ordered pineapple mock tail which we renamed to 'poetic drops' how do you like it?

"Well it's very creative"

"We renamed it after Kamijou-san's Naomi win"

"Thank you for the honor Ishida-san" said a blushing Hiroki

"Your seats are ready; please enjoy your supper it's on the house"

"But why?"

"Well we have bunch of girls here who are fan Kamijou-san's poems, and some are BL readers by Yayoi so for them it's on the house. They had requested me the first time you came here after the win it was our treat to you. I can't let my girls miss happiness now can I?"

"But we came before didn't we after the win"

"Yes you did but you had company and you all looked busy so we decided not to interrupt"

"Oh I see"

"Now for my girls I must treat you tonight"

"You are a very good manger and owner"

"Well it's for my wife too, the chief chef of Winkons" winked a smiling Ishida

Nowaki smilingly pulled the chair for Hiroki, this very gesture created heart filled "awws" among the girls severing there. When Nowaki sat opposite Hiroki and were engrossed in deciding the menu. A war had started in staff room about who would serve tonight to the love birds. Finally three girls were picked up by Ishida to serve starters, main-course and desert. The order was suggested to go for Chef's special hence both men decided to go for chef's special.

"Hello Dr Kusama" said a girl in early twenties

"Hello Yamada-chan"

"So you visit Winkons too"

"Yes it's our favorite"

"So you are here with your lover I assume"

"Yes, Yamada-chan meet my fiancé Hiroki-Kamijou" Hiroki had not looked up to the voice as he was busy searching something unimportant in his satchel to avoid looking at the girl. He feared he would become jealous of her.

"Did you say Kamijou?"

"Hello Yamada-san" said Hiroki raising his head

"Sensei, good evening"

"Yamada it's you, good evening"

"Sensei I did not know Kusama-san was the same guy you were dating"

"It's okay, enjoying you vacation?"

"Yes very much"

"So with whom you are here with?"

"Oh I am with my boyfriend"

"Enjoy your date" said Nowaki

"Aye, same to you" saying this the young girl ran off

"Hiro-san"

"Yes"

"The girl was shaking you really scared her"

"She should be, her grades are poor and that boyfriend of her will ruin her"

"huh?"

"Nothing, how do you know her Nowaki, she is too old to be your patient"

"She is the eldest sister of my patient"

"Is her sibling well now?"

"Yes he is fit and fine"

"Hiro-san what did you throw at her?"

"Chalks, cup, books, paper ball, pen, mostly words"

"Why?"

"She keeps texting in my class to that boyfriend of hers"

"I see"

"I have no problem if she has lover or not, but during studies one should be serious not only in my class but everyone's, I find her texting in every lecture. That's bad for her future"

"You really care for your students"

"I do, that Misaki when he came first, his spellings and grammar were of middle school standard. He used to pick up easiest book to write reports on. That Senpai of his was not helping but irritating his grades. Now after scolding and proper guidance and concentration he actually writes about Akihiko's book"

"It must be Usami-san's influence"

"Off course, I called Usami one day and told him that Misaki needed little guidance and help in understanding easy books. I warned about that Senpai of Takahashi, Usami helped him out now he will graduate next year with decent marks"

"But not everyone has a Usami-san as their lover Hiro-san"

"But they do have teachers, I am not a good one I know, but they have Miyagi, Dean, Izoru-san, Moringa-sama, Jun –chan… So many to help them"

"You are the best teacher, for you I am what I am"

"You had the perfect brain I did nothing"

"No I did not"

"Oh really, the guy studies Humanities from me to clear college entrance, but ends up clearing the entrance for National Medical School."

"Hiro-san it was luck"

"Bogus it was your brain and hard works the end I won"

Hiroki folded his arms in a victorious grin; Nowaki couldn't stop admiring his older lover. On the other side they were watched by the girls in happiness. Whole Winkons knew that the egoist couple of Junai novels were their favorite customers. Soon they served a delicious starters of prawn dumplings followed by chef's special soup with layers of green vegetable and roasted pork, poetic drops for the drink and finally a desert of butterscotch pudding which whole Winkon's was aware off. Nowaki insisted on paying, but the girls standing in line with the books of Hiroki requested not to worry. So after a heart filled desert Hiroki signed the books, he even signed some BL novels out of pity. Finally they were led off and waved of bye and happy wedding by the jumping girls behind.

"You have a huge following Hiro-san"

"I had no-idea people read poetry these days"

"They do"

"Yeah I can see that, I never intended on publishing them, I wrote them for you but never had the guts to show you, I thought publishing would eventually led my words to you"

"And they did Hiro-san" saying this Nowaki planted a small kiss on Hiroki's lips. As soon the kiss took place another round of awww and yeeeehhhh went out. Both decided not to look back, Hiroki felt that they were all Aikawa in different bodies.

The love birds were now walking towards the beach, Hiroki and Nowaki had removed their shoes and walking on the warm sand, they were moving towards the shore. Both men were holding hands and gliding their feet in water in next few minutes. They had rolled up there trousers to knee, hence Hiroki had the special permission to splash water around. Deep inside Hiroki felt that he was being a high school girl, but again he let go off his pride. There was no one in sight who would see a blushing Hiroki holding hand with his giant lover and walking on the shore. Despite venting out his worries and tensions before Engagement party, Hiroki still was unsettled; he felt he was missing Nowaki out. But Nowaki was always there knowing when Hiroki needed what. On the other hand Nowaki was counting hours, he wanted to be married and forever claim Hiroki. The sand beneath the feet provided a very ticklish feeling yet the water soothed the skin. They were in perfect bliss where words did not need to flow. Hiroki's heart was a tumbler of overflowing emotions, hence he chose to remain silent and listen the beating of Nowaki's heart as Hiroki laid his head on Nowaki's chest and was hugging him from side. Nowaki did the same held Hiroki from one hand and other hand was running through Hiroki's brown hair. They kept walking to and fro on the shore when their blissful state was broken by a similar voice of annoyance.

"Twenty years back I would have never believed Hiroki would be actually letting someone hug him"

"Nowaki tell me it's not him" whispered Hiroki without turning his head or breaking his hug

"Sorry Hiro-san it's him"

"I will kill him if he talks trash like Miyagi"

"No you won't"

"I feel so proud that finally you found him Nowaki-kun" Now the voice crossed them and was facing them.

"Thank you Usami-san"

"Hiroki you really are a closet romantic"

"No Bakahiko you are an over estimating fool"

"Haha what are you guys doing here?"

"Hiro-san and I we are on.." Hiroki put his hand on Nowaki's mouth

"Don't tell him or else there will be another Junai novel before wedding"

"Usagi-san whom are talking too" said a running Misaki who was holding corns in his hand

"I am here Misaki"

"I told you to wait there, you never listen you jumping bunny"

"Isn't he adorable Hiroki, like you are to Nowaki"

"We are man for god sake stop using girly words, though I am against stereotyping, but adorable is for kids"

"Sensei, Nowaki-kun hello"

"Goodevening"

"I told you Usagi-san those two men you sped past the dark lane were Sensei and Nowaki-kun, I have sharp eyes you owe me one"

"Oh that kissing couple were you guys?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Bakahiko"

"Nowaki-kun how is you pre-wedding date going on?"

"Who told you?" Hiroki blurted out

"I see Hiroki is on a pre-wedding date with his fiancé"

"Shinobou messaged me three hours before; you met in the old bookshop didn't you?"

"We did meet them Misaki-kun"

"Do you want to eat with us; we just came out and bought these corns"

"Usagi-san they are on a date, stop being a spoiler now"

"What did I do, I am asking my best friend and his fiancé to dine with us?"

"They are on pre-wedding date, a date not get together"

"Misaki let the bakahiko be, he has always been like this" said Hiroki

"Usami-san we already had our supper in Winkons, so we can't join you"

"Nowaki-kun and Sensei I am sorry that we hindered your private moment, say sorry you old bunny"

"We are sorry Hiroki and Nowaki, but do tell me what happened we can publish a five part Junai Egoist wedding special BL novels."

"I will kill you Bakahiko" Hiroki still had not let his hug go, he was clutching tight on to Nowaki, Nowaki found it astonishing that Hiroki was trying hard to express his love in front of others. Nowaki also firmed his grip to provide Hiroki his support.

"We are leaving now, I am sorry, really sorry" Usami was being pulled by his young lover before he could embarrass them more.

"It's okay Misaki-kun" waved Nowaki.

"Whenever we have something special all of them come to irritate us"

"Haha Hiro-san you are angry"

"Yes I am angry on that Miyagi for telling Shinobou about our date, and I am angry on Shinbou for telling Misaki, I am angry on Usami as I am sure to find a wedding gift of five part special Junai Egoist in my collection"

"Haha Haha Haha"

"Why are you laughing?"

"I can't believe you loved Usami-san for ten years"

"Neither can I"

"Huh?"

"I mean I fell in love with this very damn caring nature of his, now it pisses me off"

"I see"

"Don't worry; I have the best lover in the world. Kusama Nowaki I love you beyond my own imagination"

"Hiro-san thank you for loving me"

"Ssssh Thank you for saving me from becoming a depressed town slut and loving me despite my infinite flaws"

"You really are adorable, let's move out of water, you will catch cold, Hiro-san lets watch a movie"

"A movie now?"

"It's going to start at 7.45"

"We can't make it in fifteen minutes"

"We can there's a new mall open near the hog market, its five minutes away"

"Then let's go, why are we here"

As they entered the mall they found it filled with young couples kidding around. Hiroki in his appearance was looking a college student; Nowaki forever with his handsome attributes charmed the eyes of women around him. Hiroki wondered how naïve Nowaki was about his looks, he had no idea women ogled him. There were many students who were in Hiroki's class, but they failed to recognize him in open. Nowaki was waved by two women who were intriguing jealousy in Hiroki. But Nowaki informed him that they were his seniors and were a couple like them. Nowaki with his large presence easily got the tickets faster; the girl at the counter kept stripping him with her eyes when her trance was broken by a very manly voice.

"Honey are you done paying?" said Hiroki in a very silky and that's my man voice.

"Hiro-san yes"

"Let's go then" the girl sitting in counter feared the voice, but was startled to find the man possessing this voice was so sweet unlike his class room. She was Hiroki's student, as the men left the counter, she took out her cell phone and started to text

"_Demon Kamijou in Oceania Mall to watch movie, his husband is hotter than his photos. Movie gets over at 9.30; my shift gets over at 9. Will be waiting outside, it's an opportunity of life time .Exclusive and Limited moment. Will be waiting girls :D "_

Nowaki led Hiroki inside; the theatre was practically empty as it was the fifth and last week run for the movie. Nowaki did not leave Hiroki's hand and was glad it was dark inside he gladly held on Hiroki's back as they took their seats. They were watching Lone Ranger; it was an English movie which at first Hiroki hesitated to watch. Hiroki was never confident of his English and understanding power. But Nowaki's persuasion compelled him, as Nowaki loved the actor in the movie. The subtitles helped Hiroki time to time so he was enjoying the movie with his bucket of popcorn. After the interval Hiroki's laugh couldn't be stopped, Nowaki instead of watching his favorite actor was admiring his lover.

"Hiro-san, you are lovely"

"SSsssh, I am not, brat you are handsome" said Hiroki eyes glued to the movie

"Hiro-san"

"Yeah speak up" still glued and munching his popcorn

"Theres one thing I want to do before we are married"

"What would be that?"

Nowaki pulled Hiroki's face towards him when he was popping popcorns in his mouth. Hiroki was taken by surprise; Hiroki's lips were being licked by Nowaki. Nowaki could taste salt, butter, cheese and Hiroki in his kiss. At first Hiroki did not respond as he was busy deciding what do with his popcorn in his mouth. But Nowaki solved the problem by swallowing it, Hiroki give Nowaki the taste of Hirokiness and they were enjoying the kiss. Again they parted when few people were going to rest room.

After the movie got over, Hiroki couldn't stop laughing and admiring the graphics of the movie. Hiroki always loved adventure movies over romantic and sad love stories. Nowaki was glad their pre-wedding date had gone so well despite few glitches here and there. Nowaki excused himself from Hiroki to visit the rest room; Hiroki did not let him go alone. After fifteen minutes they came out of the rest room and were heading for the exit of mall. Suddenly Hiroki stopped and clutched on to Nowaki's shoulder.

"Why did you stop?"

"Look outside"

"There are around fifteen girls sitting on the free benches and giggling"

"Those devils are little Aikawas"

"Hiro-san what do you mean"

"Those are my students from creative writing class"

"Are they not good students?"

"They are good students each of them, but they are the member of BL club"

"University has BL club too?"

"It's an unofficial thing, but they do, each one is devil and blessed with over erotic imagination"

"Hiro-san"

"Yeah do you have your knitted cap"

"Yes its always in my bag"

"Please put it on, I guess girls are not alone we have media too"

"What?"

"Those two guys standing at left hand corner"

"Yeah"

"I assume I saw them at Winkons too"

"Oh, I am not afraid of media, but they are pest" saying this Hiroki put on his knitted cap

"We will avoid the girls I guess they are here to watch you"

"May be"

Both men very smoothly and swiftly came out of the mall. The girls sitting on the benches went placid for a while. As they crossed the school of girls, they started whispering and finally shouting at the exclusive moment. Hiroki and Nowaki to broke into a smile, Hiroki did the unexceptional. He turned around and smiled at the girls and pulled Nowaki to a kiss. Few of the girls turned mute and others were busy clicking pictures. After the kiss ended, Nowaki waved them bye and Hiroki dragged him away from the little Aikawa's.

It was already ten at night, most of the young couples were returning back to home. The streets were filled with cars busy shouting at each other. Hiroki was leading them now, after crossing the ocean of cars, they were standing in front of rows of shops giving away various smell which made the mouth rain. Finally Hiroki stopped in front of a tiny Ice-cream parlour, the old man was preparing to close his shop when both of them stood in front of his counter.

"What do I give you young man and little lad?"

"I am not little sir, I am elder than him" pouted Hiroki

"You sure are lad, what's your flavor, well its late so we don't have many to offer the basics are available"

"Two butterscotch cones with extra chocolate chip on one" said a smiling Nowaki

"In two minutes" saying this the old man went to the anvil"

"I am taking this cap off, I look younger than you"

"Yeah you can, I don't see those two anywhere"

"Me neither" Hiroki opened his cap and was fanning his face with it"

"Here you go, butterscotch ice-cream one with extra choco chip"

"Thank you, how much should I pay?"

"That will be 10,000yen"

"Here, please take it" Hiroki handed the money

"Hiro-san I was going to pay"

"Brat you paid for everything, let me"

"Are you Kusama Haki?" asked the old man

"That's my pen name sir"

"I knew it had to be you"

"How did you know?"

"From your pictures, I read your poems too"

"Do, - Do you? I mean you like them?

"Yes I like your poem, I read out your poems to my wife too"

"Thank you so much sir"

"Will you sign my book Haki-sama"

"I will be ashamed if I don't"

"Please don't go I am coming in a minute"

"Aha it's so tasty Nowaki" said Hiroki licking his ice-cream

"I know" Nowaki smiled, he had a more refined vision of Hiroki in his mind for the night.

"Here please sign my copy"

Hiroki took the book and wrote with respect and love Kusama Haki and in brackets (Hiroki Kamijou)

"Thank you so much, now I can proudly say that you visited my shop with your husband"

"We are not married yet" Nowaki replied

"I know, but you will be soon I guess"

"Yes in next ten days"

"Congrats"

"Thank you" both men said bye and left.

They were walking aimlessly and straight holding hands and licking their ice-cream in silence. They passed jewelry showrooms, clothe shops, departmental stores, take out places, without noticing, but holding their hands. Their steps were heavy and slowly, they did not want the night to end. Again they would be in tangled in wedding preparations and tensions hence both wanted to delay the end.

"I should have known it, What happens once will never happen twice, what happens twice will defiantly happen thrice" said Hiroki to a certain voice he hard laughing.

"Hiro-san what was that?"

"I quoted Coelho, you will understand"

"What are you doing here devil?" Hiroki's voice startled the dirty brunette in yellow summer dress she was holding the arm of the tall blond in orange T-shirt

"Hiroki" turned around Aikawa

"Senpai, I thought you had night shift"

"Nowaki, Kamijou-san what a surprise"

"It is a surprise to see you here"

"Oh we bumped into each other"

"I had night shift, but the work was less today so I was led off early. As I came out for a take out, I bumped into her"

"yeah yeah, me too I was hungry we , I mean I we decided to buy from same place"

"Where is your food?"

"Oh we decided to try the new pizza place, so we ate there"

"So now where are you going holding hands?"

"Holding hands? Who is holding?"

"You Eri"

"Oh that's because…"

"That's because a young cyclist hit her feet, she was having difficulty walking"

"Is it a fracture senpai?"

"Ah no just a temporary pain, it will go away in two days"

"So how will you drive now Aikawa?"

"Oh I did not bring my car"

"I will drop her"

"Be careful Aikawa-san"

"Yes, I will"

"Now exuse us Nowaki and Kamijou-san let me drop her home"

"Bye boys"

"Bye take care of your leg"

"yes" Aikawa kept clutching on Tsumori's hands and limping her legs. Soon they were out of vision, and lost in the crowd.

"You knew they were lying Nowaki"

"Yes she was not hurt either"

"What are they upto"

"I guess doing secret planning for wedding Hiro-san"

"I guess that will be normal for her but your senpai"

"Oh he is a wedding freak too"

"Oh then it must that"

"Yeah Hiro-san"

"Nowaki it's late we won't make to the metro in time, we have to take a cab"

"Well we are near"

"You have the keys to our apartment don't you in that magic satchel of yours?"

"Yeah I do"

"We are half an hour away from our apartment"

"Know I see where we are"

"So let's make love on the couch for lat time tonight"

"Brat don't say that out loud"

"Hiro-san"

"Yes yes let's do it"

Finally after enjoying every moment half an hour later both men stood in front of their apartment. It was empty the mover and packers had shipped out everything except the couch. Now the apartment looked huge. All the books and furniture had made it smaller. In the empty drawing room now sat their couch, which was going to be a gift to the old land lady.

"Hiro-san I love you"

"I love you too brat"

Nowaki kissed Hiroki and within moments they were on the couch and spent whole night making love on the couch. It was the last time they were visiting the apartment and last time seeing this couch. So Demon Kamjiou used his full strength tonight which was going to leave a happy and exhausted Nowaki. In the game of love Hiroki was never missing out in his skills nor did Nowaki.

"Hiro-san"

"Yeah"

"You said the old book-shop was your second favourtie place in world"

"I did say the exact feelings brat"

"What's your first?"

"To be cuddling in your broad chest"

"Huh?"

"I am not repeating" Hiroki turned his blushing face away.

Nowaki decided to increase his level of love to ten folds more that very night. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

TBC

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Disclaimer- I don't own Junjou Roamntica

Read, rate, review

How did you like it? It was to give them a break from all the tensions.

Please review, I am hungry for reviews, I know its too fluffy and happy. But come on who loves tragedy? Please review, shout ,scold, but help me I would ask your suggestions for wedding. What kind of hotel and menu you want. What should be the colour of tuxedos for them. Provide me you're your adorable suggestions and I am beggggiinng you for reviews. Some fanfactions have have over 336 reviews in five chapters, I am down with seventeen so please tell me how you feel. Even single review, follow favourite lifts my spirit up. So pleaseeee review (T_T)

See you till next chapter.

Bye love you alllllll muaahhhh…


	18. Chapter 18

Read, rate, review

Ch-18

"Wake up Hiro-san"

"Nooo"

"Please"

"It's too early…."

"It's 8am already"

"Earrrrlyyyy"

"We are at your parent's house"

"Ooooo nooooo" finally Hiroki stretched his body like a cat hindered in his nap.

"Yes we are here, see all the curtains are in green, the bookshelf is painted in green, green everywhere"

"You smell mint" Hiroki's head fell on side Nowaki's shoulder

"I already bathed in tub filled with mint bubble wash"

"Green I love you green*, I like miiinnnnt, it makes me sleepy"

"I am so happy"

"Yes I know we are leaving day after tomorrow" said Hiroki who was trying to crawl back under the bed-sheet

"No, that's not the correct reason for today's happiness" Nowaki drew Hiroki into big hug

"Then why are you happy?"

"They are going to meet finally"

"What's the date?"

"Third August"

"So today is the day?" shouted Hiroki

"Yes Hiro-san, now wake up we have preparations to do for today"

"Nowaki, tell me why are you not troubled?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so calm, happy and not tensed about all this sudden changes?"

"Because…."

"Say it brat"

"I love you Hiro-san"

"Idiot"

"Only for you" Nowaki planted a chaste kiss on Hiroki's lips

"Don't kiss I haven't brushed moron"

"Ha-ha"

"Don't ha-ha me Mr. Kamijou"

"Well Mr. Kusama Haki if you plan to purr in bed I have better ideas"

"Fine" Hiroki finally stepped out of bed, he was in a boxer which was dangling at the edge of his waist, Hiroki kept pulling it up, finally he realized he was in Nowaki's boxer. So he hurried inside the bathroom to avoid Nowaki's gleeful glare which was transfixed on his limping buttocks.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Oh boys you will be married in seven days" Shouted Sakura Kamijou from the kitchen

"Stop being Aikawa mom"

"A mother has all the right to be happy about her kids wedding"

"Yes Mummy you are right"

"See Hiroki, Nowaki my boy agrees with me"

"Why do I become the antagonist in my own story?"

"Son, you are a parallel hero stop giving yourself more credit"

"Nowaki pass the dishes here let me place them, old man you are forever in yes with the scary woman"

"Woman of the House is Always right"

"I totally agree with daddy"

"I love you boys" the voice again came from kitchen

"Nowaki, my boy will you help Akita-sama with the tray of desert he is a bit stuck"

"Sure daddy"

"Are you nervous dad?"

"A Kamjiou is never nervous brat"

"You Kamjious are born with delicate nerves, off course he is nervous Hiroki"

"Mrs Kamijou you are a Kamijou too"

"Well I never wanted to take the surname sir"

"Ahh yes you never did, your parents forced you too"

"Exactly"

"Sorry for not doing the opposite: taking up your surname"

"You should have done that Shorty"

"Who is Shorty?"

"You dear"

"You are no taller than 5ft"

"Did I ever say I was?"

"No you didn't, never marry a critic son"

"I am marrying a doctor dad"

"Well dear, will you come and taste the gravy once?"

"On my way honey"

"Can I make you this happy when we will grow old like them Nowaki?" mumbled Hiroki to himself

"You have already made me the happiest man on earth"

"Nowaki you cheeky brat, you.. you startled me"

"Sorry I thought you saw me coming"

"No, I didn't"

"Don't worry Hiro-san tonight is going to be fine"

"I know, but I can't stop being conscious, that irritates me"

"Look into my eyes"

"Nowaki.."

"Hiro-san, look, your parents love you, I love you, everything is going to be fine" suddenly Typhoon's lips were storming Hiroki's, not urgent but assuring, not forceful but strong, not dominating but authoritative. Hiroki never resisted Nowaki's kisses; he loved the feeling, his super strength always felt calm in Nowaki's love. They stopped kissing when sudden sounds from camera and flash lights were coming from Kitchen entrance.

"What the hell? Do you keep Cameras handy in every room?" Hiroki went out of the dining room to drawing room and sat on sofa hiding his face in his palms.

"Ever since you guys have moved here Sakura made sure we had cameras in every room to click your pictures." Hariku followed his son

"You financed her madness?"

"She is my wife"

"And a mad woman likes Aikawa"

"Woman of the house is always right" Nowaki sat besides Hiroki and pulled him inside the arc of his arm.

"True Nowaki, my son you are worthy man for marrying a Kamijou"

"Am I the only insane here?"

"No comments kids"

"Well how many you clicked so far?"

"Your mom has maximum"

"Explain"

"Your mom has 29 kisses, 12 hugs, and 31love moments"

"Huh?"

"I have 7 kisses, 4 hugs and 16 love moments"

"You too?"

"Wow daddy, can I have them please"

"Yes Nowaki we will send them"

"Thank you so much"

"Akita-sama has 33 pictures, the maid have 18"

"Wow"

"Nowaki if you bring them to home, I swear I will kill both of us"

"Relax boy, these are the best selected ones"

"Kill me"

{Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong}

"They are here"

"Akita-sama please open the door" Akita hurried of towards the door; he welcomed his guests and guided them towards the big drawing room. In drawing room Sakura Kamijou was standing besides her husband, Hiroki and Nowaki were standing near the sofa.

"Hello, please welcome to Kamijou Household" said Sakura Kamijou with a broad smile.

"We are glad you came to visit us and respected our request" said Hariku Kamijou.

"Thank you for inviting us Sakura-sama and Kamijou-san, say thanks to your grandparents Hina-chan"

"Hello, thank you for calling us" smiled the youngest Kamijou in Kamijou manor.

"Welcome dear, oh Hariku she has Hiroki's eyes, come here child" Sakura Kamijou hugged her granddaughter in tears.

Matsumoto had grown thinner and paler in two weeks, her eyes had sunk in too and she was dressed in dark brown t-shirt and fluffy jeans. She had put on extra make-up to hide her dryness and weakness in face. Yet the blond woman was smiling forever. Hinamori was dressed in green summer frock and smiling like her other mother, she had grown taller in two weeks. Hiroki couldn't stop blushing and smiling at sight of his daughter in arms of his parents. Nowaki was trying not to shed tears at this site, Hariku Kamijou was relieved of a tension for his heir, he was never biased about adopted kids and his fourth sister was adopted. He was happy to have his blood and his son be happy, but as a head of well off family they were free of future troubles.

"Ahemm"

"What is it Hiroki?"

"Mom you will crush our child in hug"

"I won't, you loved it when I hugged you as a kid"

"You were less scary back then"

"Ungrateful boy, don't talk all this in front of our granddaughter"

"Dad she is our kid first"

"Now let's not debate"

"No sitting, Hinamori come with grandma we have made a room for you, in future when you will come, you will stay there"

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's go"

"Mommy, she is not like Lady Kho"

"Yes dear, please don't trouble Sakura-sama"

"Relax Matsumoto, she has Kamijou blood which is best handled by Mrs. Kamijou" said a happy Hariku who was following his wife and grandchild to upstairs.

"Moto-sama, why did princess say not like Lady Kho?

"Ah you see, my parents don't allow Hina to call them grandparents"

"Huh?"

"They strictly asked her to call them Sir Kho and Lady Kho"

"That's hard on child"

"Well, Moto-sama what happened in two weeks?"

"I went and spoke to them about my impending death, they were sad to here that"

"Didn't you tell them before?"

"Actually I told them I was ill but how much I did not tell"

"Then what about sending Ori-chan to hostel abroad?"

"I asked our family lawyers, they told me when I die, my parents have the custody and same future would befall, as it happens to any love child in Kho family. They would send her abroad, in earlier times it was monastery."

"Oh I see"

"What happened after you told them about us?"

"They were furious and indecisive"

"Expected"

"They totally disapprove homosexuality, they even questioned about Hiro"

"What about Hiro-san?"

"How could Hiroki be gay if he is father of Hinamori?"

"Well same question was asked to me in college too"

"It was hard to explain"

"It must be"

"But in the end they got relieved too"

"Why?"

"They don't have to bother about soiling of Kho name"

"They are too strict aren't they?"

"Well yes they are, I love them, but my child will never get love from them"

"I am sorry"

"It's ok boys, she has found love here. Before I was trying to be her father, brother, grandparents, teacher, I was trying to give all the love, but now she has more love"

"Hinamori will miss you; our love combined will not be equal to yours"

"She must miss me, Ha-ha, I am selfish, she has to miss me, but she should be happy"

"She will be"

"Oh Nowaki and Hiroki, I forgot"

"Yes"

"I have done all the legal works, it has no loop holes, my parents will not be able to irritate you" Matsumoto was fishing something out of her huge bag.

"What?"

"Here take it, the papers for her parentage"

"That is very fast?"

"Yes thanks to Nowaki we have done DNA test, you are the biological father proved under medical supervision and test. Birth certificate has your name, in this paper after my death the custody or right to look after my child belongs to Hiroki Kamijou and his husband Kusama Nowaki. Eri Aikawa is to be her local guardian and look after the property I leave behind until she turns adult. In case you both die, either Eri or your parents will take care of Hinamori. My parents are exempted from keeping any relation if they don't want to."

"When did you take my blood?"

"Last year you donated three pints of blood; from there I took few samples to do a DNA test"

"It sounds like your will"

"Well it is part of my will"

"So did you two travel to some place or two weeks you were busy in locked up house?"

"Hina has never seen my house, we were in hotel and hence we went to amusement parks, zoo, movies, maid cafes, various other places"

"That's nice of you"

"So Moto-sama you will be coming to the wedding with Aikawa-san?"

"No, actually Aikawa leaves early with Kamijou-san and Sakura-sama"

"Why?"

"Well I have a treatment schedule on that day, so we leave on 8th"

"Aikawa-san, mummy-papa, Usami-san and Misaki, Miyagi-san and Shinobou, Tsuomori senpai, are arriving on 7th"

"Include my Dean and his wife are coming on 7th as well, Yukina and his lover and Masamune-Ondera and my mathematics prof and his wife are coming on 8th"

"Nowaki, where are your guests?"

"Well the sponsors are coming, my biological father and his girlfriend and my stepsister are coming, there is a couple I invited but I am not sure"

"Well I invited your real mother and her family Nowaki"

"I know Hiro-san thank you, but I guess they wont"

"Let's see"

"Aikawa has allotted luxury rooms to each family or couple, she told me"

"Moto-sama which hotel?"

"Don't tell him Moto-sama"

"Finger on my lips"

"Not fair"

#####################################

"Hey Hina-chan, here you go this is your room"

"Thank you it's so beautiful and its green too"

Before the eyes of Hinamori, laid a room filled with different hues of green. The room had a soft looking bed which was covered in bluish green flowers, over it laid two pillows of olive green. The curtains were lemon green with various cartoon characters; the bathroom door was bottle green. Left corner had a small divan of white which had light shade of green. Besides that black sleepers with teddies pasted on it were waiting. The closet was done in black and green. The room was not hard to decorate, Sakura Kamijou only needed two points of reference one was Aikawa who saw Hinamori grow up and other was Hiroki who was madly in love with green. The room was decorated for Hiroki's female version. Hariku and Sakura Kamijou were proud of it.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes very much"

"So don't stand around look at it" Hariku patted the girl on her head

Hinamori went and started to look around, off all the places she loved the tiny stool that sat near the window. She sat on her stool to look out of the French window. She discovered the French window led to small balcony. She fell in love with the view that lay out. Hariku hugged his wife as he realized she was just like Hiroki isolated but sensitive.

"umm, thank you very much"

"What is it child?" asked concerned Hariku Kamijou

"Hmmmm, what do I call you?"

"Grandma and Grandpa, or if you want something more cute please call us that dear"

"Granddaddy and Grandmommy?"

"That sounds even better dear"

"You really don't mind?"

"Why will we?"

"Sir Kho and Lady Kho don't like it when I call them with other name?"

"Sir Kho, who are they dear?" Sakura was now little confused

"Sakura dear she talking about Matsomoto's parents, remember they are the head of Kho household"

"Aa I see"

"Well come here darling to me" Hinamori came like rabbit towards Sakura Kamijou

"Give us a kiss on the cheek" both Hariku and Sakura Kamijou bowed towards her, Hinamori planted a kiss on their cheeks with a smile.

"Why did you ask for kiss?"

"To seal our promise"

"What promise granddaddy?"

"A promise that we will always love each other like a family"

"A big family like we read in books?"

"Yes like we read in books"

"But mom will not be part of this family?"

"Hina-chan, listen carefully"

"Yes Granddaddy"

"In life we will come across many people who will become part of you, some will stay some will leave you. In family we have many members some remain some leave forever. But what matters is the love and lessons you shared with them. Matsomoto belongs there (pointing his finger towards her heart). Your mom has few days, instead of being sad love her more everyday and never be sad. She is part of the family you make dear."

"Thank you" Hinamori hugged her father"

"Before you had a small family your mother you, than Aikawa aunty joined you, now papa and daddy, now we. So sometimes you have to let go someone to be with someone okay"

"You will love me always right?"

"We have been waiting for you dear"

"Now wipe off those tiny tears in corner of eyes, you are a Kamijou now. My heir" said Hariku with pride in his heart, this words made Hinamori proud of her father.

"Now it's time for papa's old photo albums"

"Do we have Doctor Now and papa's photos too?"

"Off course we do dear, lets jump on the bed."

So for next one hour Hinamori sat in-between her grandparents and saw the pictures of her papa in infancy, childhood, adolescence and finally youth. She had various questions which were all answered to her. Hinamori was too happy to be in company of her grandparents, finally she felt accepted in life. From the half shut door, Akita was busy clicking pictures which were under the orders of young master of house.

################################################## 

The dining room was filled with fragrance of flowers coming from drawing room and the smell of home cooked food from kitchen. HInamori sat between her grandparents at one side of the long table, on other side Hiroki sat between Matsumoto and Nowaki. The maid had already poured chicken soup in the bowls. After greeting each other they started to sip the soup.

"Mommy, its so tasty not like the tasty hotels"

"Tasty hotels?"

"She means restaurants, honey it tastes so good because it's made with love"

"Ohh"

"Hina-can, your grandmommy has a sharp tongue but has an excellent taste bud too"

"Grandmommy soup is very tasty thank you"

"Welcome, your fathers love it too"

"Papa, Doctor Now really?"

"Yes princess"

"Yeah Ori"

The maid came around to ask if they needed more soup or they would move to next dish. Hinamori asked for another helping of soup. There was no doubt Hinamori had inherited her father's quality. Nowaki and Hiroki's parents were glued to Hinamori and Hiroki. Both were eating slowly, they held the spoon very delicately; when they loved certain food they would reflect it in their eyes. When mixed vegetables arrived Hinamori was hesitant to eat it, but Nowaki assured her it was tasty. Hinamori for first time in her life found vegetables tasty. Matsumoto was relieved and jealous of Sakura Kamijou's expert hands. But in the end her admiration killed her jealousy. When Garlic chicken arrived Hinamori was happily dancing her dangling feet side ways, the rice noodles with it made her eat double her appetite. Everybody was enjoying watching the future heir devouring her food with happiness. The talks were limited to passing the salt and pepper. When desert came, butterscotch pudding with nuts and raisins, the grin in Hinamori's face touched the corners of her eyes.

"Papa you love pudding too right?"

"Yes dear"

"I love nuts in it"

"Shall we see who can have as many bowls of pudding"

"Okay, I will win papa"

"We will see"

Both Kamijous were now in rush to win. Nowaki realized the DNA test was a waste of time, they were father and daughter, and their spirits were same. Matsumoto loved her daughter, everyday she was letting go of bits of her. She was happy, very happy to find her generally shy and introvert child opening up. Nowaki's cell phone started to ring which broke Hiroki's concentration.

"Hello, Doctor Kusama here"

"Senpai its you"

"No I am free, no its not a problem I will handle"

"Don't worry at all"

"Yes we are done only desert war is going on"

"Please tell them I will be there in half an hour"

"Take care, goodnight"

"Nowaki they called you?"

"Yes Hiro-san"

"Son didn't your leave start from today"

"Well technically my leave starts from 5th" Nowaki rose from his seat to look for his id.

"Oh I see"

"But during summer the emergency cases are less, so they let me easy for last one week"

"So what is it?"

"Actually there is an emergency, Senpai is two hours away from hospital, and the interns are without any senior"

"Where is Monica-sama?"

"Monica-sama left half an hour ago so she must be in sub-way"

"Well brat hurry up and go, be careful"

"Bye Hiro-san, princess bye and win okay" saying this Nowaki shut the door and left, Hiroki kept looking until the car left the Kamijou premise.

"Daddy I am one bowl ahead"

"Ori-chan you win, I can't eat more" said Hiroki with folded arms and smile

"Yeeeppiii I won Mommy" jumping Hinamori went around the table

"Yes you did"

"He will be fine" whispered Matsumoto

"Well I know that, I hope he reaches right on time to help the emergency patient"

"I see"

"Moto-sama"

"Yes, did you plant any tree on birth occasion of Hinamori?"

"Well I did"

"Where?

"In three places, one in my present resident, one in Aikawa's early complex, another in a park"

"So can I bring one and plant it here"

"I guess park one is impossible, my resident is staying, you should talk to Aikawa about the plant in her earlier complex"

"She will manage I know, that's best"

"Off course she is Aikawa"

"By the way, why did you plant three?"

"The one in my home to solidify our bond, one to mark that there are people who love her other than me, the one in park is to make her one among millions but unique too."

"Beautiful thoughts, I guess second tree can be planted here"

"Off course it can be"

"You raised her well"

"I guess I will hate myself for not doing that"

"Don't say that"

"Hiro I don't want to die, I know no one wants to die, but I feel if I die she will be alone"

"Matsumoto-san I am sorry"

"Don't be, I am just jealous that you will get to see her grow, go to college, fall in love, get her first job, may be get married, watch your grandkids. I will not get that"

"You will not miss anything; you will stay inside her heart"

"Never stop loving her okay, scold her, teach her, but never stop"

"I won't"

"Mommy granddady gave me a ride around the house on his shoulder"

"Oh my god, that's terrible thing to do"

"Don't worry Matsumoto she is light"

"Still whole house means a lot"

"No its not" Hinamori again ran off

"Ha-ha, Kamijou's are tough"

"Where is Sakura-sama?"

"There she is cuddling with her granddaughter"

"We must leave, it's getting late"

"Oh I see, wait a sec dear. Mrs Kamjou let your heir go, she has to go back home"

"Why so early?"

"Well I have few pending work, and Hinamori will spend whole day tomorrow finishing her holiday homework so that we can enjoy the wedding"

"No studies mommy"

"Not today but tomorrow honey"

"Ori-chan study, the more you learn the better for you…"

"In future, I know Papa"

"Actually in present, never live for future but present"

"I don't understand"

"You will eventually"

"Now say bye to everyone"

"Bye Granddday and Grandmomma, bye Papa"

"Bye dear, call us okay"

"See you at the wedding my lovely doll"

"Take care Ori-chan and bye Matsumoto"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was late at night; Hiroki was sitting on the floor of his balcony. He was staring at the sky filled with stars; the breeze was blowing his hair. He was wearing an oversized T-shirt and pajama and was cross legged in it. He was expressionless he was just sitting and staring, his mind was wandering in various places at same time.

"Son, you are still awake?"

"I could ask you the same?"

"Well I saw the balcony window open so I came here"

"Why were you in your balcony?"

"Smart boy"

"I am your son"

"I didn't feel like sleeping tonight"

"Same here"

"Liar you are waiting for Nowaki"

"If you know, then why do you ask?"

"I just like it that you finally are grounded"

"What do you mean dad?"

"Remember when we used to send the marriage proposals"

"You started sending them ever since I entered college"

"Well we sent them out of concern"

"Why?"

"We always knew you loved someone, but the more you grew up, we realized your love was unreciprocated. We thought you were lonely and we would save you from future loneliness. Initially you would reply that you didn't like this or that, but after your graduation you didn't even open it. We thought you were deciding to be a saint"

"I was far from being a saint"

"I mean we lived in same city, yet we hardly saw you"

"Yeah I am jerk about that"

"When you came to cousin Tasuki's wedding, we saw you were happy."

"After that you stopped sending the proposal, but you sent them again after I became assistant professor."

"Well in your party for the professor thing, you looked more miserable than ten years before"

"I see, that year I lost weight, I read only two hundred books, kept writing poetry and drunk myself to death every alternate day. But I did not even look for other guy"

"When you sent that letter that you found someone you treasured, we were so happy. Off course we had no idea you were gay"

"Dad mom knew it"

"Son, I knew it too, I mean I felt it"

"Still you sent those?"

"Aye"

"Finally when we met Nowaki, I felt relieved, I was happy that day and I didn't sleep. Today I met Hinamori and I can't sleep"

"Mom?"

"She can't sleep either, she is writing about it"

"Hey dad"

"Yes"

"I am nervous, I feel everything is going on so smoothly, that I fear its all a dream. I will wake to find there is no Nowaki for me. I fear I will get struck while saying "I Do". I love him dad, its just that I feel I will disappoint him"

"When I asked your mother to marry me, she said something similar to her dad"

"How do you know?"

"My father-in-law is a great man"

"Haha"

"Look son, life is never going to be simple; right now everything is smooth because you want it to be. Similar way its all in your mind, once you think you will keep it perfect, you will. There's no shame in asking for more love or assurance, again there is no limit to how much you can love"

"Yeah"

"You love him. So in the end when you are standing there to say your wows, you will not see us, you will not see the guest, you will only see the person you love. Even if you falter, he will be there forever for you"

"You sound romantic"

"You have no idea of our love story brat"

"One day you can sit and tell that to your granddaughter"

"I will so will you"

"I will have to edit it first"

"Alright, boy go to sleep"

"I can't until he comes"

"Well I see the headlights of blue car"

"Oh he is here"

"I'm going than"

"Dad"

"Yeah Hiroki"

"I love you, thank you for loving me back"

"You really are cute son" Kamjiou Hariku patted his son's head and left.

Hiroki sat there on the balcony not wanting to move he was tensed for the emergency patient, he didn't want anything unfortunate before wedding. He didn't want to see a weary guilt filled Nowaki, he wanted him to be happy. Hiroki could hear the footsteps climbing fast but silently towards the door. The foot step became slower and Hiroki's heart felt sad what if the unfortunate happened. Finally the footsteps stopped behind his back. Hiroki was held from behind, Nowaki's head fell on Hiroki's shoulder. Nowaki slightly turned his mouth towards Hiroki's ears. Hiroki felt that the unfortunate had taken place, Nowaki seemed to static.

"Hiro-san, I saved him"

Saying this Nowaki fell on the lap Hiroki, who turned around and hugged him. He felt happy for both Nowaki and the child Nowaki saved. His father was right no shame in loving back. Hiroki turned Nowaki around and kissed him hard to show that he was finally free of worries.

"Nowaki, let's get married"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Sakura and Hariku Kamijou were waving of bye to the couple in the car. Hinamori and Matsumoto were standing beside old Kamijous. All of them were waving bye to the car, as the car left Kamijou manor. In the car Aikawa was sitting with Tsumori, they were the charioteer for the couple till airport. Nowaki and Hiroki sat inside the car holding hands and smiling unaware of the doctor and editor sitting in front of the car and watching them from rare view.

"Hiro-san, thank you" (Aint they adorable sluggish doctor?")

"Why?" (Yes they are)

"For agreeing to marry me" (Let's get them married)

"Brat, its for us" (Yes we should)

"I love you Hiro-san"

"I love you Nowaki"

############################################

TBC

#############################################

Discalimer- I don't own Junjou Romantica.

*Green I love you Green* line from poetry of Lorca

Read, rate, review

First of all I would like to thank LunarEclipse98 for pointing out my mistakes which I have committed both conscious and unconsciously. I promise I will try to look after my grammar; it's a shame on my part being a Honours Student in English, I have committed the mistakes of third grader. My apologies to all my reader friends, who felt awkward while reading my mistakes. Gomen.

Secondly, million thank you to Yaoifangirl666 to for being there whenever I am in doubt. Your enthusiasm is singlehandedly making me write the chapters. Thank you girl, I love you so much, stay with me, we have whole fanfiction to conquer (^_^)

As you can see I gravely need your reviews, so please review, it's my third fanfiction, I need your reviews. I am open to suggestion. So please feel free to shout, scold, and yell etc at me. But help me please still begging.

Well friends wedding is few chapters away. This month I will try to publish two more chapters. But sorry wedding is going to come after December 16th. My finals are near, if I have to top again, I have to study hard and work like a donkey. My grades are really scary, there are many in my batch who can mug up and vomit hence I have to top. If I fail to upload two chapters this month, that means I am buried under Shaw, Beckett, Chekov, Kafka, Dickenson, Pope, Johnson, Trollope, Brecht, Esslin and list of endless. So do excuse me till 16th of December.

See you till next chapters. I love you all (*_^)/

"Please review" (T_T) "I am begging"

Bye….


	19. Chapter 19

Read,rate,review

Ch-19

It was around at night, the highway empty and Tsumori was driving and Aikawa whispering to him the plans. The backseat was occupied with soon to be married couple. Hiroki was sleepy and blushing as he found it embarrassing to be reminded time and again he was getting married. Nowaki on other hand was far from sleep, his eyes were twinkling. Hiroki's parents and Hinamori and Matsumoto wanted to see off them in airport, but Nowaki insisted they spent quality time with each other. Hence Matsumoto and Hinamori decided to stay over at Kamijou Manor. But the question of letting the couples off with driver was troubling to Sakura, so Aikawa chose to be the charioteer and dragged Tsumori with her. Hiroki was really angry at the time of flight; it was Aikawa's idea to save a day from being wasted. When they would reach New York, it would still be 5th august. No one dared to argue with her time logic, a fourteen hour long flight was better spent sleeping than being sleepy in New York. Aikawa had done her research to send them on a flight at midnight.

"Aikawa, I have something in mind" Hiroki, spoke in sleepy voice.

"Shoot it"

"Moto-sama told me about the trees planted at birth occasion of Hinamori"

"Yes, Matsumoto made me dug out the earth and plant those saplings in them"

"She also informed one is in her home, other in park and another at your old apartment"

"Yup she says the truth"

"If it's not much trouble, can you get hold of the tree in your old apartment?"

"Oh no, it's not a big deal, I will get the plant and it's not a tree yet"

"Which plant it is Aikawa-san?" asked the curiosity of a florist in Nowaki"

"Let it be surprise Nowaki-kun"

"Will you be able to get it Aikawa-san?"

"Nowaki-kun, look here, who is it?"

"Eri Aikawa, the chief editor of Usami Akihiko and Kusama Haki, the ultimate wedding crazy woman on earth"

"True, good boy"

"Nowaki add Yaoi freak" Smirked Tsumori

"Yeah Nowaki add it"

"Hush it up boys"

"I trust you Aikawa, so get the tree, I mean plant"

"I will, hey Hiroki look the airport, you are leaving in one hour"

"Yeah"

"Hiro-san, we will be married soon"

"Nowaki you have my blessing" grinned Tsumori

"So let's fly them off to Maine"

"Yeah yeah, don't freak me"

"Boys you have passports?

"Yes" came the reply in unison.

"Your credit cards, do you have them?"

"Aye"

"Basic necessities?"

"Yes"

"You sure right, you haven't forgotten anything?"

"Eri you old cat, you packed their bags yourself remember?" Tsumori was yawning now

"Yeah I remember sluggish doctor and who is old huh?"

"No comments" Tsumori zipped his lips

"Let's get out now. Tsumori is going to park the car"

"Step out guys, wait for me, I will come fast, so don't leave without me"

"We won't leave, Tsumori" smiled Hiroki

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%

Nowaki was wearing a long blue shrug over black high neck t-shirt and jeans, Hiroki couldn't stop ogling his fiancé. Hiroki himself was in olive green studio shirt and short white sleeveless shrug and black jeans. He looked younger than Nowaki which was annoying him. But the most annoying thing to Hiroki was those women who were smiling and bleating their eyes to an ignorant Nowaki. Aikawa was in her formal high waist shirt and formal blouse and high shoes. It was evident from her hair made into a bun, that she had rushed herself from a meeting. Tsumori had picked her up from the office and they drove at illegal speed to pick up the lovers. So now they were waiting for Tsumori who had brought himself from emergency.

"Boys, so kind of you to wait for me"

"Senpai we told you we will wait"

"I knew you would Nowaki"

"So shall we go inside now? Since the flight leaves in 45 minutes"

"Yeah Kamijou-san is right, they should go early, so that no problem occurs" smiled Tsumori

Nowaki and Hiroki started to pull out the handles from their stroll bags and took out their tickets and passport to enter.

"Ah Hiroki wait, I almost forget" Aikawa was taking out a brown fat envelop and another thin envelop from her bag

"What?"

"Here take it"

"What are they?"

"Open the fat one now and the thin one in flight okay"

"Why should I not?"

"Come on it's a request"

"All right I will not open the thin one"

Hiroki tore off the brown envelop, inside was a hardbound book in pure blue. Hiroki was confused for few moments only to realize, it was a book with his pen name on it. He opened it hoping to find more of his poetry but he was startled to find something he thought was hidden well inside his mind only. Hiroki's eyes formed an infamous scowl, which frightened Aikawa, who hid behind Tsumori.

"Aikawa, where did you find these writings?"

"Hmmm, it's along story," Aikawa slouching behind Tsumori

"Hiro-san what's so troubling?"

"Nowaki she published my short stories"

"You mean the stories you often tell at the orphanage?"

"Yeah those"

"I thought you never penned them and it was folklore"

"I made it sound like folklore"

"Go now, bye, you will be late" Aikawa was shivering

"Those are stupid stories and you published them?"

"I loved them Hiro-san"

"I loved them to Hiroki"

"But without asking, you published them?"

"Well we will officially release it on your wedding day"

"I will kill you, how did you?"

"Remember I asked to use your laptop six months back, I found the folder and then I took it, I spend three months editing each story, all were so good. They are totally opposite to Usami-san's style. It was my chance to edit a new style and since you had already got few prizes by then, I started my solo work"

"Okay we will deal with it after wedding"

"Here take it, the first cheque of the book, royalty pending"

"Aikawa"

"Yeah" still in fear

"Do me a favour and drafted the cheque in name of Kusama Orphanage, they need to build a extra bathroom and another room, with this amount I guess they can start the work"

"Hiro-san"

"Shut up no corny stuff"

"You should leave us now" Tsumori hinted towards the watch

"Yes"

Nowaki hugged Aikawa who put something in his pocket and asked to watch it later. Tsumori hugged Nowaki and patted him and smiled at him. Hiroki hugged Aikawa who kissed him on the cheeks out of happiness and gulit. Hiroki was at two boats about hugging Tsumori, finally Tsumori pulled Hiroki into a hug and whispered in his ears: Nowaki is with the perfect man, never stop loving him. Hiroki broke into a smile and Tsumori smiled back too. The couple entered the airport waving the doctor and editor goodbye.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

After exchanging their yens into dollars and going through all checkups and formality finally Hiroki and Nowaki were boarded in their flight. Hiroki kept repeating to himself that he should have given up being surprised. He his mouth dropped when he realized their seats were booked in business class. He was going to blame his father, mother and Aikawa, but the main culprit was Nowaki who kept a small mouth but smiling. Hiroki knew his wedding was based on his father's and mother's love for larger than life celebration. He was denied to spend any money yet Nowaki had grabbed the flight tickets. Hiroki had also decided to spend on his own wedding, so had forced Aikawa to let him pay for the band and the wine. Since it was midnight all the passengers were wrapped in the blanket to have their sleeps. Hiroki had no time to argue, he was already to sleepy. By the time the plane had attained a average speed, Hiroki was snuggling inside Nowaki's arm. Few Airhostesses found the couple adorable; one happened to be a blind follower of Idiot Box, so she discovered the young Naomi winner. They had collected enough photos to sell to the magazines that were looking for scoops all the time. After a good sleep of eight hours, the couples were woken up for breakfast. Hiroki being a habitual late riser believed he was still in home. After having a delicious breakfast, both men were thinking what to do next to kill time. Suddenly Hiroki realized that he had the thin envelop in his satchel.

"Nowaki please give my satchel will you?"

"Are you sick Hiro-san?"

"Not at all, I just wanted to see the envelop Aikawa gave"

"Let me get it for you then"

"Thank you brat"

As soon as Nowaki stood up, the faces of various women discarding their ages lit up. Nowaki no matter what stood out with his boy next door look and tall frame of a giant. The goofy doctor was as usual unaware of his circumference of cuteness. Hiroki soon started to fume Demon Kamjiou Glare at each one of them. Nowaki handed Hiroki his satchel from which envelop was taken out. As Nowaki put the bag back in its place was going to sit down a overfriendly female voice called him.

"Excuse me Mr" said the medium height woman dressed in formal wear, she was beautiful, but to Hiroki she seemed artificial.

"Yes" smiled Nowaki

"You are so tall, no airhostess is here, please help me bring out my purse" she stood up, waving off her orange hair

"Sure"

"Thank you, I can't reach" she was now bleating her over makeup eye lashes at Nowaki

"Don't worry mam I will help you out."

"So kind off you" Hiroki from his seat was sulking in jealousy, he was crushing the envelop in his hand.

"Its nothing"

"So are you travelling out for vacation?" her lips were too red, Hiroki hated her.

"Something like that" Nowaki was conscious of choosing his words not to embarrass Hiroki

"A young handsome man is travelling alone without his girlfriend"

"Here Mam, take your purse"

"Thank you, please wait, I need to stuff it back, I just need to take out my Ipod"

"Take your time" said Nowaki, whereas Hiroki was now at last stage of jealousy strike

"So you don't have a girlfriend or you are going to meet someone?"

"Well my lover going there too"

"She is late? Must be work, now days work is killing relationships" laughed the woman.

"No"

"By the way I am Seri Shima, Investment Banker from Wabshabi International Bank"

"I am Dr. Nowaki Kusama"

"A doctor, heart doctor I assume?" she was now openly flirting and delaying her search.

"I am pediatrician"

"Wow a gentle man who loves kids, I bet you will good father"

"I hope so" now Nowaki was getting annoyed

"So I hope we can catch up for drinks when we are in Tokyo, here my card" Seri handed out her card to Nowaki.

This gesture broke Hiroki's level of patience. He decided to do something totally against his pride, but he had to do it to save his innocent and naïve Nowaki.

"Nowaki, honey, are you done helping the lady, I am really getting bored, hurry up soon" Hiroki said in most poetic voice all the people turned around to see him. Hiroki was now waving his hand with the Engagement Ring clearly saying: That's My Man!

"Yes Hiro-san" Nowaki was startled but too happy

"Did he call you honey?" asked a confused Seri

"Yes he did" Nowaki flashed a big smile

"Why may I ask?"

"He is my Fiancé, we are going to get married in next Ten days"

"You are gay?"

"Yup, mam are you done, Hiro-san really has a bad temper"

"Yes I am here please keep my purse back, thank you for your help"

"Welcome"

Nowaki walked off to his blushing man bride. Seri just got disappointed at the thought of such a nice guy being gay.

"Hiro-san, you were jealous"

"No I was not"

"You called me honey, which you do when you show your Alpha Male nature about me"

What, hell no, never"

"Hiro-san"

"Okay, she was openly flirting, so I became tiny bit jealous"

"You are adorable"

"No I am not"

"Open the envelop Hiro-san"

"Yeah right" Hiroki tore off the envelop to find a copy of Gossip Bite, a issue not due till 8th of the month.

"Why did she give me Gossip Bite magazine?"

"Read it Hiro-san"

Inside the magazine was a paper mark, Aikawa's handwriting was clearly visible. She had asked Hiroki to check the editorial and the inside story.

The Editorial read

{Dear readers, a month back we had presented a scope on the Naomi winning Kusama Haki and his lover. With great agony and sadness, we apologies to Kusama Haki and his lover, for breaching of privacy and tricking Doctor Kusama Nowaki into speaking out their private story. We had not informed them that it was an interview. We are deeply at fault. Kusama Haki being a generous man has forgiven us and agreed to give us a preview of his next collection to his readers. On 10th august Kusama Haki is getting married to his partner of eight years, so on that occasion he is publishing a collection of short stories called Airy land. Our magazine picks out passages from three short stories for the readers in Inside Story, The Waiting, Gentle Typhoon and Into a Garden. We also apologies to Eri Aikawa editor of our poet, for cracking the mother joke. We regret at out lack of maturity and far sightedness. We wish them a happy married life ahead. Editor in Chief:-Maki }

"She really does her work fast Hiro-san"

"Nowaki you have no Idea, what she has done"

"I don't get it Hiro-san"

"She must have scared him to death, blackmailed him and threatened to eat his job. When she is devil, she is the scariest of all"

"I can imagine a bit"

"Don't try"

"Hiro-san, let me read the book"

"Nopes"

"Why?"

"First read the magazine, if you like them, then go for collection"

"Okay.

In next half an hour Nowaki, flipping through the page of the collection. He was done with magazine, he loved it, so Hiroki had to give in. Soon Nowaki was engrossed the books and Hiroki kept watching him from the corner of his eyes and finally he again fell asleep on Nowaki's shoulder. Hiroki was woken up when supper came in. As the airhostess served them their food, a champagne bottle was being bought. A voice broke in airplane everybody looked up.

"Dear passengers, behalf of Tokyo Airways, we would like to congratulate Naomi winner Kusama Haki and Kusama Nowaki on their upcoming wedding. Behalf of your friend Usami Akihiko, Miyagi Yoh, Eri Aikawa, Dr. Tsumori, we would like to open the champagne."

"Oh no, those perverted baboons have done it again"

"Relax Hiro-san"

"Sir, please enjoy your dinner and champagne"

"Excuse me Miss" Nowaki spoke to the girl

"Yes sir, would like sharing the champagne with rest of the passengers?"

"We would gladly do it sir."

"My saint" Hiroki uttered

"I am not"

"You did it on purpose, so that I don't get drunk"

"To certain extent yes"

"Moron"

"I love you Hiro-san"

"Geez, I love you too brat"

So both man clinked their glasses and decided to enjoy the dinner in silence and holding hands.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

As Hiroki and Nowaki stepped out from the custom checking, they were being waved by a tall man with a similar goofy grin and jet black hair. Undoubtedly the man was Nowaki's father. Besides him stood a tall woman with short brown hair with big smile who was his girlfriend. In-between them stood a girl of seventeen giving away a equally huge smile from under her hood who was Nowaki's stepsister. Hiroki suddenly felt he was going to dance between pandas.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Meanwhile in Emerald Division the Maiden Club:-

"Takano-san"

"Yes Kisa"

"You have to give me leave on 8th"

"Can't do" said Masumune

"Why not we will finish our deadline on 6th, you have to give me my break, I need to go out of country"

"Where are you going?"

"Maine, to attended a wedding, come on Yukina has asked me, it will be our honeymoon"

"Takano-san, I need leave on 8th" blasted in Hatori

"What you too?"

"Yes I have a wedding to attend of a dear friend"

"Where are you going?

"Maine?"

"Well Onodera and I have a wedding to attend too, we are invited in Maine as well"

"Takano-san, who's wedding are you going to?" asked concerned Hatori

"Hiroki-Kamijou, Onodera and my good friend"

"I see and you Kisa?"

"I am going to Yukina's sensei's wedding, he is the only student invited"

"Whose wedding are you going to Hatori?" asked Masamune raising his eybrow.

"Dr. Kusama Nowaki, he is marrying his lover of eight years"

"Takano-san if you don't believe look here is the invitation card" Kisa handed out a card of Crimson and Blue.

"That's that same as my card" Hatori handed his.

"Well guys we have been invited to the same wedding" Takano placed his card

"Please let me go, Aikawa will kill me, and Yukina will be so upset" Kisa said with pleading eye

"I have to go Takano-san, let it be unpaid leave, but Yashino has been talking about it for ages, I cant let him down. He even wrote three manuscripts in advance.

"If I don't go, Onodera will be cranky for next three months"

"Why are your face so gloomy" said a smiling Mino who was entering with his coffee.

"Mino are you invited to any wedding in Maine this weekend?"

"No, Takano-san, all my friends are married with ugly kids"

"We need a huge favor, just look after Maiden Club for one day on 8th"

"Why?" Asked a smiling Mino

"We all are invited to same wedding; if we don't go our love life will be hampered"

"Okay Takano-san, I can manage, since it's the second day of cycle, but I need benefits"

"I grant you extra bugs for overtime"

"That will be do me fine, but I need an unknown favor secured for future too from all of you"

"Done"

"But Takano-san how will you get leave for four editors?"

"Boys" entered a Devil whole Murakawa publishing chose not to mess with

"Aikawa, please welcome, to Maiden Club" Takano welcome Aikawa.

"My favorite gay men"

"She is still a first rate pervert" Kisa spoke under her breath.

"So you all are invited to my Poet's wedding"

"Yeah"

"Are you coming or not?" Aikawa singing

"We want to, but how do we manage leave for four editors at same time?"

"That's what troubling you?"

"Yes" Hatori said with a straight face

"Dummies, on 9th august there is international fair of world Comics in Maine, show that you are going business purpose, the Finance will pay for your flights and hotel.

"But last moment?" Hatori was doubtful

"Use your brains, just tell them to get you flight tickets, you are four people tell them to pay for two double bedroom, don't let them book, take the money, when you reach Maine, get each of yourself in some hotel with double bedroom at a three star hotel and show them the receipt of two rooms and if they ask extra cash, just show the basic necessities"

"Only Takano-san will be in profit" lamented Kisa

"Well, show that Yukina is a internship holder in for Yashino, hence you get paid for both your lovers too"

"You really are a devil, you know that"

"My dear Takano, I am an angel, with black feathers"

"True, you seem angel now" said Kisa

"Eri-sama, Yoshino would want to know who your date is."

"Well no one yet" smiled Aikawa

"Really, unbelievable!" Kisa was astonished.

"So your problem seems solved Takano-san, enjoy the gay convention of Aikawa-san" Mino glided of smiling without a trace of stress.

"Okay boys I am off see you at wedding; I have a house to raid"

"Whoes house is it this time Aikawa?"

"The usual one Usami Akihiko's"

$%$%%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

TBC

%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Disclaimer:- I down Junjou Romantica

Read, Rate, Review,

I would like thank you for reading my story, hope you liked this chapter.

I have many thank yous to Guest Reviewer and ShairaHisako ; your review uplifted my spirit which has been down due to exam pressure. wendyls96, Chaozsama, LunarEclipse98 thank you for your reviews before. BlackButlerQueen666 you have my thank yous for being a diehard fan of this fiction. I would like thank all of you for the follows, favorite, it really encourages me.

AllTimeS, AtalantaIndica, BlackButlerQueen666, Chaozsama, Gigixjz, LunarEclipse98, MarcelineXMarshallLee582, Mitzia, MuseofdaArts, ShairaHisako, Zoukou-2196, baileyelam123 , beckyhilly, xMagicMayhem, xime1712, overdozz33 Thank you for follows and favourite.

Like I always say, your reaction matters most, hence I keep begging for reviews. I hope my grammar was tolerable, and you could follow the dialogues. As promised I have published a One Shot about Misaki and Shinobu's friendship. The name of the story is Bonding Over Pastry, it's a fluffy story too. Hope you will love it.

I hope to give you chapter twenty, If I don't, I will publish it after December 16th, my finals are near and my one whole paper is left to be revised. So forgive…Gomen

Two more chapters to Go… Then the wedding…..

Bye, Love you allll… MUAAAAAHHHH (*_*)/

\(^_^)


End file.
